KetchumAllShipping Adventure
by ZeroRestraints
Summary: Ash Ketchum, a young stud with the dream to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. He will face many challenges as he battles gym leaders, faces rivals, and bangs nearly everything with a heartbeat. Not for those under 18. Ash/Everyone
1. Kanto 01

**KetchumAllShipping Adventure**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum, a young stud with the dream to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. He will face many challenges as he battles gym leaders, faces rivals, and bangs nearly everything with a heartbeat. Not for those under 18. Ash/Everyone**

**WARNING!  
>This story contains Hentai (MF), Yaoi (M/M), and Yuri (F/F) sexual content. It also contains Human/Human, Human/Pokémon and Pokémon/Pokémon action. If you have any problems with any of this, please leave now. If you wish to stay and/or have no problems with any of this, the please leave comments and constructive criticism in the reviews. Any flames or negative comments will be ignored.**

**Kanto Arc**

**Chapter 01 – The Adventure Begins!**

* * *

><p>The world of Pokearth, a planet filled with miraculous anthropomorphic creatures called Pokémon. Pokémon come in all different shapes and sizes but they also come in several different types. There are 18 types of Pokémon – Electric, Bug, Normal, Flying, Grass, Poison, Fire, Water, Fighting, Ice, Ghost, Rock, Ground, Psychic, Dark, Steel, Dragon and Fairy.<p>

In this world, human trainers battle alongside their teams of Pokémon to determine who is indeed the best of the best. However, our story focuses on one soon-to-be trainer.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, an 18 year old young man dreams of becoming the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the world, a Pokémon Master. However, Ash wasn't your normal young man.

Ash is a handsome young man that had more than once caught the eyes of many people and Pokémon. He constantly trained throughout the years which gave him a fairly killer body with an hourglass shape, well-toned muscles, sculpted abs, strong arms, hard firm pecks, and a really sexy butt. He had raven black hair that was set in a spiky form with several bangs that reached to cover most of his left eye. His blue eyes were soft, as if they looked into your soul like two pools of sapphire. His skin was a nice tan, glistening whenever coated in water or sweat. Another reason for his impressive form was because he constantly drank Tauros Milk. Tauros Milk is a product that can strengthen a being's ability, but for some humans it can also expand their musculature and also give them larger genitals. Years of drinking the substance has given Ash a 10 inch long 3 inch diameter penis with balls each as big as his fists. It also helped make his body incredibly sensitive and made it very easy for him to become aroused.

Of course he was more than just a piece of eye candy. He was also pretty intelligent, having studied for years on what it meant on how to become a proper Pokémon Trainer. This was accompanied by his kind heart and compassion which only added to the overall appeal to the young boy.

Ash was bisexual and loved having sex with all sorts of being. He started when he was 13 and his mother decided it was time to introduce him to the world of sex. Taboos like this did not exist in their world so there were no problems. Other than his mother, he had slept with many other people as well as some of the Pokémon at the ranch at Professor Oak's lab, both of which were not looked down upon.

And this is where our story begins.

**oOoOoOo**

"Alright! That's it!" Ash exclaimed excitedly as he watched the battle on the TV in his room. He was only in a white G-string that just barely covered and restrained the impressive bulge.

"Ash," spoke a ruby haired woman as she entered the room. This was Delia Ketchum, mother of Ash. She had Ash's brown eyes and still looked pretty young. "You should go to bed now; you don't want to be late to get your Trainer's License or your first Pokémon."

"Okay mom," Ash said turning off the TV.

Delia smiled and walked over and kissed her son on the forehead. "Before you leave though, I have something for you." Delia reached into her pocket and brought out a black leather choker with a small magnet on it. "I had this choker specially made for you. It is so you can put the Poke Ball of your starter Pokémon. What do you think?"

"I love it mom!" Ash smiled widely. His mother had helped pick most of his ensemble, and he always wanted something around his neck.

Delia smiled and put the choker around his neck. It was a tight fit, just fine for Ash. "Night my little Pokémon Master," she whispered before taking a strong hold of Ash's ball sack. The raven haired teen moaned softly as he felt his mother's grip. "You like that, don't you?" she whispered huskily.

"Y-Yeah…" Ash breathed out as his mother continued to fondle his testis.

She squeezed them tightly, smirking as Ash moaned loudly. "Remember Ash, you may meet a lot of people and Pokémon on your travels, but remember I'll always be here for you." She gave Ash's nuts one last strong squeeze before letting go, letting Ash remain in his aroused state. Ash let out a soft mewl of disappointment, making Delia smirk. "Okay, I suppose I can give you one more going away present." She leaned down and kissed her son on the lips. As their lips met, Delia's tongue pushed past Ash's lips, tangling with his own.

Delia reached forward and gently pinched Ash's nipple, making her son let out a soft moan. His entire body was incredibly sensitive, especially when in heat, something he inherited from her. Ash reached over and did the same to his mother, squeezing her large breasts, making her mewl in return. She pressed her thigh to his crotch, rubbing it and exciting it further. Ash's 10-inch long, 3.5 inch thick member stretched against his G-string, and his mother's leg pressed it to his abs, smushing it and his thick large balls, each bigger than his fists. She pressed her entire body to his, feeling his strong musculature against her soft skin and plump bosom.

After several minute of intense lip-action, Delia pulled away, hanging her tongue and letting a trail of saliva connect their mouths. She and Ash had lust glazed eyes as they stared at each other. She pressed her mouth to his again. She reached beneath herself and pulled off Ash's stretched G-string and grabbed his cock, making her son moan into her mouth again. She rubbed her thumb over the tip, feeling the leaking precum that had escaped. She pumped her son's member, squeezing tightly in her grip and making her son moan in pleasure.

She pulled away from Ash and removed her shirt, freeing her naked plump large 32L-cup breasts. She took her right breast and pushed it to Ash's face, forcing him to take her nipple into his mouth, which he accepted happily. He sucked on his mother hard tit as she pumped his member. As he did, Delia moaned softly as her son sucked on her breast much like he did back as a babe. "Oh Ash," he gasped softly.

Before long, Ash's suckling came to fruition as his mother's breasts released their milk into his mouth. His mother still retained the ability to lactate, and loved it when her son drank her milk. Delia let out long lustful moans as he son drank the milk from her right breast. He squeezed her left one, making it begin to squirt out milk as well. He switched breasts, sucking on the left one while squeezing on the other. Delia continued moan and cry out in pleasure as he son sucked on her tits and fondled them as well. Ash continued to switch over and over, taking each pink nipple and taking his mother's sweet nectar into his mouth.

Ash took things a step further when he placed over nipples in his mouth and sucked on both with all his might. "Ash!" Delia cried out as her son sucked on her breasts, drinking down gulp after gulp of breast milk. As he sucked on her tits, Delia continued to pump Ash's member, squeezing it in her hands and watching the precum trickle down. It was twitching and pulsing with need. Delia was just the same. She needed her son's member inside her, and she needed it now.

Without warning, Ash was pushed off his mother's breasts and back onto the bed. He looked up and saw his mother had discarded her panties, exposing her womanhood to him as she had done many times before. Delia positioned herself above her son's member, her snatch moist and heated with need. With no hesitation, Delia took her son's member inside her and threw her head back as she felt it fill her entirely. "Oh Ash!"

"M-Mom!" Ash moaned back as his mother's tight snatch squeezed around his member. She wasted no time in riding her son's member, and Ash began to react like a bucking Tauros. Delia bounded up and down Ash's shaft, her breasts bouncing and flinging while still lactating. Ash's body and bed were being coated in splotches of milk. Ash, too distracted by his mother's flailing boobs, reached up and clamped his mouth around the lactating nipples.

"Ash! Oh Ash!" Delia moaned as her bouncing was now restrained by Ash's lips on her nipples, but it did not stop him from ramming his shaft inside her. She felt it fill her and stretch her vaginal walls with each thrust, engrossing her in waves of pleasure. It all continued to build inside her, pushing her nerves to their very ends. So many times Ash had fucked her in such a fashion and each time she loved it even more. She knew she'd miss him when he'd leave tomorrow for his journey, but she knew he would always love her and always make sure to come home to show his love.

All Delia's nerves went into overdrive as she felt her climax began to rise. "Ash! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" she cried out loudly. "Fill me Ash! Fill your mother with your precious cum!" Delia screamed as loudly as her voice would allow.

Ash still held his mother's tits in his mouth as he continued to drink her milk. He hear her, and knew that he was ready to cum too. So, with one final full-strength thrust, the two Ketchum's came together.

"AAAH!" they howled together, Delia's breasts flinging out of Ash's mouth and spraying milk all over the two. Ash's seed surged into his mother, filling her womb with his essence. Delia gaped as her son's cum filled her, a feeling she knew she would miss.

After a full minute, both Ketchums ended their orgasmic releases, and Delia fell upon her son, squishing his face beneath her still-leaking bosom. As Delia regained her breath, she slowly rose up, and looked down to see her son's milk-covered face. Delia licked her son's face of her own milk, and the two locked eyes. Quickly enough they each showed a loving smile to the other, and leaned in for another kiss.

After cleaning his room and each of them taking a quick shower, Delia gave Ash a quick kiss on his forehead before leaving the bedroom and turning off the lights. As she walked away from the room she thought, '_I can hardly believe it, my handsome little boy I leaving tomorrow. He's just like his father, just a brave and just as god damn sexy_.'

After his mother left, Ash smiled before snuggling into his bed. Tomorrow he would get his first Pokémon and license, and begin his journey as a Pokémon Master.

**oOoOoOo**

Unfortunately, Delia's words the previous night rang true. Due to the passionate session between mother and child, Ash had forgotten to set his alarm clock and ended up waking up quite a bit late.

"Crap-Crap-Crap-Crap-Crap-Crap-Crap-Crap!" Ash yelled as he ran down the path to Professor Oak's lab at high speeds. He was wearing his signature red and white cap, tight blue jeans, black and white sneakers, red and blue fingerless gloves, and the black choker his mother had gave him. Ash wasn't wearing a shirt, so his impressive upper body was on display for all to see. Ash never wore shirts, rather he always wore a black sleeveless leather jacket and kept it unzipped. However, due to the rush he was in, he had no time to put it on. He barely gave himself enough time to put on some pants, otherwise he would have streaked across Pallet Town in only his tight G-string underwear.

Ash bolted across the road, running as fast as his feet could take him. He was determined to get his first Pokémon today if it was the last thing he did.

Luckily it wasn't long before he reached the lab where the famed Kanto Professor resided at, but Ash saw a large group of people all congregated at the front. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Is that Ash-y Boy I heard?" claimed a very arrogant voice. Ash flinched at the sound of the familiar voice. The group of people dispersed to reveal an arrogant looking boy with spiky brown hair.

"Gary Oak," Ash greeted. He and Gary had been friends since they were younger, but Gary had become arrogant with the fact that his grandfather is a famous professor.

"So what are you doing here Ash-y Boy?" Gary said smugly, getting up in Ash's face.

"I'm here to get my first Pokémon," Ash replied. "And by the way you look; I suppose you already got your first Pokémon?"

"You know it, and it's right in this Poke Ball," Gary said, revealing his starter's Poke Ball.

"I'm going to become a trainer and the very best. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go," Ash said, trying to get past, but Gary grabbed his arm. He then pulled Ash into his clothed chest. Gary had a similar physique to Ash, albeit a bit more muscle.

"Oh come on Ash-y boy, don't be like that," he purred into Ash's ear. He reached over and pinched Ash's left nipple. Ash bit his lip as he felt his incredibly sensitive body start to get turned on by Gary's actions.

Luckily, Ash was able to steel himself enough and pulled away from Gary. "Not today Gary, I got to get my Pokémon." With that, Ash turned and ran up the stairs.

Gary growled, angry that his chance at Ash was cut short. "Pfft, whatever. Come on girls," he said to his group of cheerleaders who all followed.

Ash walked up the steps to the lab and gently knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing an elderly professor. "Ah Ash, good to see you."

"You too Professor Oak," Ash said as he entered the building. "I'm here to get my Pokémon."

"I know you are," Professor Oak replied solemnly. "I am sorry however Ash. Three trainers, including Gary, all came earlier and picked one of the starters. I'm afraid I have none to give you. I'm sorry."

Ash's demeanor quickly saddened at the realization he could not become a trainer yet. He had been so hoping to become one and have a Pokémon, and now he would have to wait longer. "Oh…okay. I understand Professor Oak." Ash turned away with his head drooped. "Sorry for wasting your time."

"However," Oak suddenly spoke, startling Ash. "I do have one Pokémon I believe I could give you. But I'm not sure if I can give it to you." Oak had a sneaky smirk, one Ash knew all too well.

Ash couldn't help but smirk back. He quickly removed his leather jacket, free the rest of his well-muscled torso. He walked over to Oak, each one staring each other in the eyes. Without any hesitation, Ash leaned up and kissed the professor on the lips.

As they kissed, Ash pushed the professor's white lab coat off, and then managed to sneak his hands beneath his red shirt. Amazingly, Prof. Oak had an amazingly muscular physique which he hid well with the coat. Ash pulled the shirt off, exposing the Prof's muscular body. Ash pressed his chest against Oak's pressing their respective bulges as well.

Oak wrapped his arms around Ash. This wasn't the first time they had kissed. Just as with his mother, Ash had slept with Oak many times over, each time just as amazing as the last. Oak knew that this would be the last time he'd get to be with Ash for a while, so he would take full advantage of it.

Oak reached down and groped Ash's fat jiggly ass. He squeezed the cheeks beneath the younger male's jeans, pressing him harder into his body and making Ash mewl into the kiss. Their hardening nipples rubbed against each other and Ash felt up Oak's muscular form.

With surprising strength, Oak lifted Ash by his ass onto the cold metal table. He pulled away as he took off Ash's shoes, pants and G-string underwear, exposing Ash's already hardened member. Smirking, Oak leaned down and took the cock into his mouth,

"Ugh!" Ash grunted as Oak took his member into his mouth. Oak licked the hard shaft with much gusto, enjoying the moans and cries of pleasure that escaped Ash's lips. As he licked and sucked on his member, Oak cupped Ash's balls in his hands and gave them gentle squeezes, making Ash twitch and jerk. As tried to clutch the table, but it was slick and clear of anything he could grab. Oak felt Ash's stiff member twitch in his mouth, practically ready to burst. However, Ash wasn't going to cum yet.

Oak pulled off of Ash's member, looking at the saliva covered cock with pleasure. Ash was gasping, still trapped in the incredible heat. Oak then proceeded to remove his own pants and underwear, exposing his fully hardened 12-inch dick. He grabbed Ash's legs, bringing them up and lining up the tip of his member with Ash's entrance. He took hold of Ash's waist, letting his legs hang over Oak's shoulders, before thrusting into the boy's tight hole.

"AH!" Ash screamed as he felt Professor Oak's cock enter him and fill his insides. Before he even had a chance to recover, Oak pulled out and thrust back in.

Oak savored the feel of Ash's tight hole around his cock, loving every second of it. He thrust inside him with great force, each time striking Ash's prostate with deadly precision. Each time, Ash arched his back, screaming with undeniable pleasure.

Oak continued to plow Ash's ass over and over. If this would be the last time he'd get to feel this sweet ass for a while, then he would savor it. He rammed his shaft into the tight hole, making a loud slapping sound as Oak's hips collided with Ash's ample buttocks. Ash's cock was bounding wildly, leaking precum as it swung around.

Each strike to his prostate made Ash scream in pleasure, and pushed his nerves further over the edge. If this was how he was going to begin his journey, he knew that he was off to a great start. It wasn't long before his release came.

"AH! I'm Cumming!" Ash screamed as his climax came shooting out of his member. His internal walls tightened around Oak's member, pushing him over the edge as well.

"Ah! Ash!" Oak howled as his seed surged from his member into Ash's hole, filling the raven-haired male with white hot sticky cum. Ash arched his back as he felt Oak's cum surge into him, his own cock spraying jizz into the air and splattering back down over his body. Oak pressed himself fully to Ash's ass, preventing any seed from escaping the boy's hole. After a full minute, the release of both males came to their end.

Oak pulled his limp member out of Ash's hole. It quickly puckered up, preventing any cum from escaping. He then proceeded to wipe himself and Ash clean of the sweat and cum that adorned their bodies. After Ash managed to regain ability to think straight, he and Oak redressed themselves.

The Professor then motioned him to follow as he walked around the lab. He walked and grabbed a Poke ball with a small lightning bolt on it. "Ash, the Pokémon I have in here for you is a bit temperamental. I found it eating some electrical wire out back yesterday and caught it. Are you sure you want it?"

"Of course," Ash replied. "And don't worry I think I have a way of handling this Pokémon. You said it was chewing on electric wires right? Does that mean it's an electric type?"

"Right on the money there Ash," Oak replied. "Well, here you go." He opened the ball, and our popped the Pokémon.

The Pokémon was a 4ft 5in tall anthropomorphic mouse Pokémon. The Pokémon was covered in yellow fur with 1ft long pointed black-tipped ears, a lean body structure, big brown eyes, black stripes on his back, a 2ft 6in long thunderbolt shaped tail, and circular red cheeks on his face. His arms had paws with five pointed digits and his legs had paws with three pointed digits. At the top of its head it had a tuff of spiky hair.

"Pikachu," said the mouse Pokémon.

"A Pikachu," Ash said in awe. "I read about these guys. They're said to pack a lot of power in those cheeks of theirs, right?"

"That's correct," Oak replied. "Ash, I'd be careful with this Pikachu, he has a very distinct dislike of humans." As he said this, the electric rodent was sparking dangerously.

"You don't have to worry Professor," Ash replied. "I have a way with Pokémon. Though, you might want to give me some privacy. I don't want you getting hurt in the process."

"Very well Ash," Oak replied. "I'll go check on your sister and give her a Poke-Dex as well as get yours." With that, Oak left.

Ash turned back to Pikachu, who was still sparking. "Hey there Pikachu," Ash greeted softly. "I'm not going to hurt ya."

"_Pfft, yeah right, like you could hurt me human_," Pikachu replied.

"You'd be surprised what I can do," Ash replied with a smirk, surprising the electric mouse.

"_Wait…did you just…understand me?_" Pikachu said in shock.

"Ever since I was young I've been able to understand Pokémon," Ash replied. "My mom thinks it might be because of all the Tauros Milk I've drunken over the years."

"_Tauros Milk?_" Pikachu asked in confusion.

"I'll explain later," Ash replied. "However, we should get back to the matter at hand. I know you're pretty peeved about being captured."

"_Yeah well, it wasn't my best day_," Pikachu replied. "_I was just minding my own business when I saw that big fan. I hadn't eaten in a couple of days so I kinda just ran to get some juice. Then that old fart comes along and captures me. If you think I'll just follow your orders like some kind of slave, you got another thing coming human!_" Pikachu's cheeks were beginning to spark once more.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Ash replied, surprising Pikachu again. "Look Pikachu, I know I can't force you to do anything. In fact, I don't want to force you. I'm not like other humans you've met or probably heard of. I would never make someone do something I wouldn't be willing to do myself, which includes battling. I'm not asking you to be my servant or slave, I'm asking if we can be friends and work together to become stronger. I can tell just by looking at you that you're plenty strong, but you can become even stronger if you let me help."

Pikachu was honestly stunned by Ash's words. He had heard humans were nothing but selfish creatures that made Pokémon do their dirty work. However, this human boy spoke nothing but truth. Pikachus prided themselves in their hearing and telling when someone was lying, but Pikachu could hear no lie in Ash's voice. He also always dreamed of becoming stronger.

"But if you want I can also give some _incentive_ to become my partner," Ash said a small smile forming on his lips.

"_What kind of incentive?_" Pikachu asked. Ash grinned deviously. He reached over and grabbed the electric mouse's crotch. "_HEY! What are you-MMM?!_" Pikachu was silenced as Ash pressed his lips to his. Pikachu was shocked that this human was suddenly kissing him, but as he did, his mind began to remember something.

Having spent most of his life in the forest outside of Pallet Town, Pikachu had often heard rumors from other Pokémon about those that lived at the Oak ranch. He also heard rumor about a human that sometimes mated with the Pokémon. Human/Pokémon matings weren't anything new, but they were rare. However, Pikachu heard that this particular human was sought out and loved by many. Could he have been talking with the human of those rumors and didn't even realize it?

Ash's hand went beneath Pikachu's crotch area and started to rub it and in a matter of seconds Pikachu's 4 inch pecker was unsheathed. Pikachu could do very little to stop Ash as he rubbed his crotch and hardened member. He was no stranger when mating with Pokémon, having done so with several of those running around the ranch. However, Ash usually only helped Pokémon that were in need of releasing their heats because their trainers would either not get them a mate or handle it themselves. This also meant he'd rarely see the Pokémon he mated with. But now that he was a trainer, he would have Pokémon to mate with all the time.

After a few minutes, Ash pulled away. "_Ash, W-What you-whoa-AH!_" Pikachu began, but was cut off as Ash bent down and took the anthro-mouse's member into his mouth. The electric Pokémon moaned loudly as Ash sucked on his member. Pikachu was slowly losing his mind as the human sucked on his cock. It felt so good!

"This is what you'll get if you become my partner Pikachu," Ash said for a moment as he pulled away from the small member. He returned to sucking, which caused the electric rodent to moan more. It took very little time before the Pokémon cried out and released its load into Ash's mouth. Ash pulled away and smiled as he licked his lips, still savoring Pikachu's cum. "MMM, tasty."

"_That…felt amazing!_" Pikachu declared happily, and still horny. "_If this is what it's going to be like being your Pokémon Ash, then I'll all for it! I want to mate with you Ash! All the way!_" Pikachu stepped back and pushed Ash down. Pikachu undid Ash's pants and underwear, releasing the human's hard member. The electric mouse licked his lips at the large piece of meat. Pikachu licked Ash's hard member, making the human moan and gasp. At the same time he was rubbing his own hard pecker on Ash's abdomen.

"A-Ah!" Ash cried out as the electric mouse licked and sucked on Ash's dick, which had quickly recovered from his earlier session with Oak. As Pikachu licked his cock, he had a clear view of the mouse's tight little asshole and his nerve were going wild with lust.

"F-Fuck! I can't take it anymore!" Ash howled. Without warning, he grabbed Pikachu and turned him around, exposing the mouse's round ass. He then started to finger the electric mouse's tight hole. Pikachu gasped as Ash fingered his entrance, stretching it as far as it would go. Once he thought it was ready, Ash grabbed the electric type's ass and thrust into the Pokémon's tight hole.

"_Ash! Oh fuck me Ash!_" Pikachu moaned as his newly-accepted-trainer fucked him. He already felt like he was ready to burst again. Ash fucked the anthro-mouse hard and fast, making him take about half his cock with each thrust. It would be a while before Pikachu would be able to take the whole thing, but Pikachu was determined to have Ash's dick inside him one day, and maybe take Ash in the ass too. All these horny thoughts along with the intense fucking drove the electric mouse's nerves to the brink of no return. "_ASH!_" the Pokémon cried out as it came.

"AH!" Ash howled as Pikachu's tight hole got even tighter, pushing him over as well. He came into Pikachu's entrance, filling the male Pokémon with his seed. After his release, he pulled out of Pikachu's used hole, the electric mouse gasping in relief.

"_That was amazing Ash!_" Pikachu exclaimed as it jumped onto Ash, looking absolutely rejuvenated. "_I never thought mating with a human would feel so good. I want to do it again soon though, is that alright?_"

"Of course Pikachu, I'd love to be your mate, if you'll be my partner," Ash said as he held out his hand.

"_Deal!_" Pikachu said, taking Ash's hand and shaking it.

**oOoOoOo**

After having Pikachu agree to become his first Pokémon, Ash got his Poke-Dex and a set of Poke Balls from Professor Oak as a final gift. The Poke-Dex was a special device that could help Ash identify Pokémon, check his own Pokémon's' stats, and even contact people from far away. The last feature was a special one Oak added for him personally and he had given him his number. Once Ash had all that, he left the lab to find his mother who had brought his leather jacket and backpack full of supplies ready for him. After a final, and steamy, kiss farewell, Ash and Pikachu left to begin their journey.

"So Pikachu, what did you think of my mom?" Ash asked his electric Pokémon. HE walked along next to Ash.

"_She seems nice,_" Pikachu replied. "_So Ash, are you sure you're okay with letting me stay out of my Poke Ball?_"

"Of course!" Ash replied happily. "I would never force any of my Pokémon to remain in their balls if they don't want to. However, let's have an agreement that if you or any of my other Pokémon are ever in a state of serious injury, you go back in the Poke Ball. The Poke Balls put you guys in a state of suspended animation, but you will still be aware of what's going on around you and will be able to leave when you wish. The reason I'm saying this is because if you or any other Pokémon I catch are ever seriously hurt, staying inside your Poke Ball may be safer than staying outside."

"_Hmm, I suppose that's reasonable,_" Pikachu replied. "_So what kind of Pokémon do you want to catch?_"

"Any kind really," Ash replied. "I want to capture as many Pokémon as possible. I managed to, ahem, _convince_ Professor Oak to take off the team-cap on me, which mean I'll be able to keep and raise any and all Pokémon I catch."

Pikachu smirked. "_And by 'convince' you mean you let him fuck your brains out,_" he said smugly while Ash blushed. "_I could smell your scent coming off him. I could also smell it coming from your mom. I guess that means you plan on mating with all your other Pokémon?_"

"I hope so," Ash replied. "I want to make strong bonds with all my Pokémon and any friends I make. Mating with them helps with that. You're not going to be jealous are you?"

"_As long as I get to mate with you, never,_" Pikachu said as he nuzzled Ash's cheek.

Ash smiled. "Thanks Pikachu," Ash said as he rubbed Pikachu's ears. The sound of rustling then caught his ears. "What was that?" Ash turned to the grass away from the road. There he could see a small purple tail and ears.

"Rattata!" declared an anthropomorphic purple mouse Pokémon. Most of her was covered in purple fur with the exception of a bage chest, stomach, mouth, and three-digit paws on her arms and legs. She had big round ears, big red eyes, a tail that went into a swirl, a whisker on each side of her face, and a big sharp buck tooth. Ash could tell she was female by her hourglass shape and the round C-cup breasts that hung on her chest. She was a good half-foot shorter than Pikachu.

"A Rattata!" Ash said excitedly. He had seen many of these kinds of Pokémon before, but now it was his chance to officially catch one. "Pikachu, are you ready for our first Pokémon battle?"

"_Sure thing Ash!_" Pikachu said proudly as he jumped before Ash, staring down the Rattata that was looking back.

"Oh, I almost forgot to check your stats," Ash said as he pulled out his Poke-Dex and checked Pikachu's stats.

**Pikachu the Electric Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu and pre-evolved form of Raichu.**

**It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it loses electric charges from the sacs.**

**Type: Electric  
>Gender: Male<br>Ability: Static  
>Attacks: Thunder Shock, Growl, Quick Attack, Play Nice<strong>

"Nice starting move set Pikachu," Ash complimented. "Now let's start things right. Pikachu use Thunder Shock!"

"_Take this!_" Pikachu declared as he launched a bolt of electricity at the opposing purple rodent.

"Ratta!" the mouse cried out as it was electrocuted. After the short shock, it managed to get back up and started to charge in for a Tackle.

"Pikachu, dodge and strike back with Quick Attack!" Ash declared. Pikachu jumped away from the opposing rodent before bolting a fast speeds back and striking the purple mouse. The Rattata was sent flying into the air by the attack. "Great! Now finish it with another Thunder Shock!" Pikachu released another electric shock at the airborne Rattata, electrifying it once more. After Pikachu stopped its attack, the mouse fell onto the ground on its back. Its eyes were swirling after falling unconscious "Now's my chance! Go Poke Ball!"

Ash tossed the empty Poke Ball at the fallen Pokémon. After hitting the mouse, the Pokémon was absorbed inside. The ball fell onto the ground and shook several times before stopping and letting off a pinging noise, signaling the successful capture. Ash smiled widely as he ran over and grabbed the ball.

"Alright! I caught a Rattata!" Ash declared happily.

"_Yay! A new friend!_" Pikachu declared happily.

Ash decided the first thing to do with his new Pokémon was to check its stats.

**Rattata the Mouse Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Raticate.**

**Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down.**

**Type: Normal  
>Gender: Female<br>Ability: Guts  
>Attacks: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bite (Egg)<strong>

"Yes, our first new friend Pikachu," Ash said happily. "Come on out Rattata."

"_Oh…what hit me?_" Rattata's female voice hit Ash's ear. She looked up to him and blinked. "_Oh, so you're my new trainer huh?_"

"Yep," Ash replied. "Nice to meet you Rattata, my name's Ash. You've already met Pikachu."

"_Yeah, I felt his Thunder Shock,_" Rattata said sourly, but then blinked as she realized something. "_Wait, did you just-_"

"-understand you?" Ash finished with a smile, surprising the mouse. "Yeah, it's something I can do."

"_Trust me, I was just as shocked_," Pikachu said comfortingly.

"Now let's fix you up," Ash said as he pulled out a Potion from his pack. He sprayed her with the Potion. "How do you feel now?"

"_Hmm, much better! Thanks Ash!_" Rattata said happily. "_You know, I'm actually surprised you bothered catching me. Not a lot of trainers bother catching us Rattata since we're not as strong as other Pokémon._"

"Well, I'm not like most trainers," Ash replied. "Besides, any Pokémon can become strong, they just need to train hard and believe in their own abilities. Together, I'll help you become the strongest Rattata in the world!"

"_Sounds good to me!_" Rattata said happily shaking her tail.

"_Me too!_" Pikachu added. "_But I'll take being the world's strongest Pikachu thank you very much._" Ash and his two Pokémon started laughing together, their friendship becoming stronger.

After the capture of Rattata, Ash decided to take a break and give both of his Pokémon some food. His mother had started teaching him how to cook when he was 13, and since then his abilities have improved. He didn't consider himself anywhere near her level, but he was still good, which was confirmed by Pikachu and Rattata who both enjoyed the small meal he made for them. After the meal, Ash and his two Pokémon continued on their journey.

Only to be stopped by an aggressive little bird Pokémon.

"Spearow!" cawed an angry-looking bird as it swooped down on Ash, taking his hat. Rattata and Pikachu were both sitting on his shoulders.

"H-Hey!" Ash exclaimed as his hat was stolen and tossed to the ground. He got a good look at the Pokémon. It was an anthropomorphic bird Pokémon that stood about the same height as Pikachu if not a few inches taller. It had a head covered in brown spiky feathers, as well as brown tail feathers. Its back was black and its stomach was beige and it had a pair of short pink wings. It also had a sharp pink beak and a pair of featherless three-toed clawed feet & legs.

"Spearow!" the bird said angrily as it charged at Ash again.

"_I got this Ash!_" Pikachu declared as he jumped forward and used Thunder Shock to electrify the Spearow. The bird Pokémon cried out in pain before falling to the ground. "_Take that bird brain!_"

"Good job Pikachu!" Ash said happily.

"_Ash! You have to catch that Spearow!_" Rattata warned. "_He's the leader of the flock around here and he picks on others just so that they can attack back and then he can call on his flock and attack._"

Ash digested Rattata's words and nodded in understanding. He grabbed an empty Poke Ball and tossed it at the fallen slightly-sizzling bird Pokémon. Spearow was absorbed in and the ball shook. It took a bit longer than when he caught Rattata, but in the end the capture was complete.

Ash walked over and picked up the ball. "Alright, I caught a Spearow!"

"_I hope he'll mellow out,_" Pikachu said. "_Spearows tend to be pretty over the top aggressive._"

"Well, I'm sure I can convince him to come to my side," Ash said with a wink. Pikachu smiled understanding the wink while Rattata stood in confusion. "Anyways, I think we should head into the forest. It looks like a storm is coming." True to Ash's words, a large group of storm clouds were rolling in. "Let's find some shelter." Ash quickly grabbed his hat and repacked everything before the three of them ran into the forest.

Ash ran quickly into the forest in search for a place to hide. He eventually managed to find a large hollow tree that was big enough for him to enter.

"In there!" Ash exclaimed as he hid inside the tree. A loud thunder sounded off as they got inside and rain water began to fall. "Phew, that was close. The rain's starting to come down and it's coming down pretty hard. Not to mention that thunder means that there's lightning."

"_Ash, I'll climb up the tree and keep the lightning from hitting the tree,_" Pikachu said before crawling back out.

"Okay, but be careful Pikachu!" Ash called out.

"_Okay!_" Pikachu said before he left.

"_Ash? Can I go into my Poke Ball?_" Rattata said nervously. "_I'm not that fond off thunderstorms._' She also had a soft blush on her face since she was resting against Ash's firm pectoral.

Ash looked in surprise at Rattata, but then a warm smile formed on his face. He nodded and recalled her into her ball. He would have to help her get over her fear, but he could handle that later. For now, he would have to wait for the storm to pass.

As the storm went on, several bolts of lightning came down all around. A few were about to strike the tree Ash was in, but Pikachu was able to either divert or absorb the electricity as he sat atop the tree.

Ash sat inside the tree, patiently waiting for the storm to stop when a voice caught his ear. "GAH!" Curious, Ash looked through the entrance and not that far he spotted an orange haired girl drenched in water with a bike. "Dang rain, I'll never be able to get to Viridian City in this!"

"Hey!" Ash called out, catching the girl's attention. She looked at him in shock and surprise. "Come in here! It's dry!"

The girl hesitated for a second, but a bolt of lightning flashing quickly made up her mind. Grabbing her bike, she quickly ran towards the tree. She placed her bike on the side before stepping inside. She sat against the inside of the tree, opposite to Ash and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks," she said.

Ash smiled. "No problem," he replied. "My name's Ash Ketchum."

"I'm Misty Waterflower," the girl replied. Now that she was out of the rain, Ash was able to get a good look at her.

Misty seemed to be the same age as him. She had spiky orange hair that part was tied into a ponytail, green eyes and light skin. She wore what appeared to be a shoulder-less yellow one piece swimsuit, a set of extremely short blue shorts that were held up by a pair of red straps going over her shoulders, a pair of red and white sneakers, and a pair of black wrist bands. What really caught Ash's eyes was her impressive hourglass figure with strong-looking thick thighs, a cute round bubble butt, and a pair of large 34I-cup breasts. She must have been cold and not wearing a bra cause Ash could see her perky nipples stretching against the fabric.

"Thanks again for letting me come in here," Misty said, snapping Ash out of his stare. She didn't notice him staring at her cause she had been staring at him as well. Ash had taken off his jacket because of it getting wet, so Misty could see his full musculature. She also couldn't help notice the bulge of his tight jeans.

"No problem at all," Ash replied with a smile. "So what were you doing out in the rain any ways?"

"Oh, I was just doing some fishing by a nearby river," Misty replied. "I was trying to catch some water Pokémon, but I didn't get a single bite before the rain started. I love the rain, but I'm not so fond of lightning storms."

"Heh, I hear ya," Ash replied. "Well I wouldn't worry too much. We're safe and dry in here. Oh, and my Pokémon Pikachu is up top keeping any lightning from hitting the tree."

"Huh, that's pretty smart," Misty admitted. "So Ash, are you a trainer?"

"Yep, just started today," Ash replied with a grin. "And what about you?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah, I'm a trainer, but I started a few months ago. How many Pokémon have you caught?"

"Other than Pikachu I've gotten a Rattata and a Spearow. Like I said I just started today from Pallet Town," Ash explained.

"Oh, you're from Pallet Town?" Misty said with interest. "Does that mean you know Professor Oak?"

Ash grinned. "Yep, the professor and I are good friends. In fact, he's the one that gave me Pikachu."

"Really? But I thought all starting trainers either got Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle," Misty said.

"That's true," Ash replied. He then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "But I kinda woke up late and those three already got taken. There apparently was a last minute trainer that arrived before me so there was no available starter for me. However, Oak was able to give me Pikachu as my starter."

"Oh, well that's nice," Misty said in understanding. "I only have 3 Pokémon too. I have a Staryu, a Starmie and a Goldeen."

"Oh, those are some cool Pokémon," Ash said in awe. "I wouldn't mind capturing any of them." Misty smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," Misty replied.

For the rest of that evening, Ash and Misty continued to talk. They talked about each other's dreams, hobbies, and other things. The storm continued to rage one and Pikachu more than once came down to rest for a few minutes. He instantly took a liking to Misty. Ash learned that Misty came from Cerulean City with the dream to become the world's greatest Water Pokémon trainer, which Ash applauded as a good idea, which Misty appreciated. In return, Ash told her much about his life in Pallet Town. He didn't tell her about his sex life though, feeling it may be out of place.

However, as they continued to talk, neither one could stop staring at the other's sexy body. Ash would watch Misty's engorged breasts jiggle as she breathed and her cute round ass rub against the dirt as she sat. Misty would watch Ash's exposed muscular torso move and twitch as he breathed and his big bulge move as he sat. She wanted to see what he was packing.

She was about to say something to him about it whe-

**BOOOM!**

"EEP!" Misty screamed as she lunged over and hugged Ash tightly, fear taking over. She clung onto him tightly, pressing her well-developed breasts around his right arm and unintentionally pressing her knee into his crotch. Ash blushed slightly as Misty pressed her sexy body against his. His blush became even harder as his member was beginning to become aroused.

Misty was too scared to realize she was arousing Ash or even hugging him. That was until she felt something push against her leg. She blinked and looked down, only to see Ash's bulge become bigger against her leg. She turned back to Ash and found him blushing, and quickly her face matched as she realized how close they were.

She attempted to move, but it only resulted in pressing her knee against his crotch even harder, making Ash gasp. His gasp made her flinch which resulted in her pressing her own body closer. Ash's hand moved as he gasped, brushing it against the crotch of Misty's incredibly tight and short pants, exciting her as well. The two tried shuffling away, only ending up exciting the other. This continued on for a few minute – every time one of them would move, they would end up exciting the other further.

"Oh screw it," Misty said before grabbing Ash's head and planting her lips on his. Ash's eyes widened for a second before submitting himself to the kiss.

The orange haired girl turned her body around, now straddling Ash's waist, pressing her plump breasts against his chest, and pushing more force into the kiss. Her crotch rubbed against Ash's, each of them exciting the other. She could feel Ash's member pushing against the tight pants, which only aroused her more as well. Her nipples hardened under her one-piece as she rubbed them against Ash's bare chest.

Misty pulled away, giving each of them a chance to breathe. Ash and Misty looked into each other's eyes, seeing if either one wanted to stop before things got too far. Seeing no hesitation, the two nodded and returned to kissing one another.

As they kissed, they each began to undress one another. Misty removed Ash's jacket and hat while Ash undid the straps of her pants. Using their feet they kicked off each other's shoes. They pulled apart before going down to their pants. Misty undid hers, revealing the lower half of her one-piece, which was already wet, and Ash undid his, exposing his stretched G-string which was also wet with precum. Both teens slipped out of their last articles of clothing, exposing themselves completely to the other.

Both teens stared hungrily at the other, admiring the other's body. Misty could not help but drool at the sight of Ash's long and tick meat while Ash could not help but stare at Misty's big bouncy breasts and moist womanhood.

Misty slowly moved her hand towards Ash's shaft, giving it a gentle poke. Ash gave a soft gasp which tempted Misty to go further. She took hold of Ash's dick in her hand, amazed by the fact that her fingers did not touch because of its girth. His balls were even bigger, meaning they were filled with loads of spunk just waiting to come out. Misty then began to move her hand up and down Ash's cock, pumping the appendage in a slow, but gently speeding up, pace.

"A-aaah…" Ash moaned as Misty pumped his cock. He reached forward with his left hand and took hold of Misty's right breast, making her gasp. He gently fondled the fleshy mound. His hand went to her perky pink nipples and he began rubbing his thumb against the nub.

"O-oh-ho…" Misty moaned. Her breast felt tingly as Ash rubbed her nipple, exciting her entire body. She placed her second hand on Ash's shaft and began to pump even harder. Her hands went up and down Ash's dick, from the tip to the base, making Ash moan and cry out as the girl pumped him. His moans made Misty bite her lip, as they were making her even hornier than she already was and could feel her snatch growing wetter by the second.

Misty stopped pumping Ash's cock, which made him give out a sigh of disappointment. Before he could ask why, he was pushed on the ground and then found himself staring at Misty's wet hairless snatch coming down onto his face.

Misty pressed her breasts around Ash's cock and shivered at the unfamiliar feeling. Like Ash she was by no means a virgin, but she never did something like this before. Using her breasts, Misty fondled Ash's cock, sandwiching the dog between her buns. She could feel Ash's dick pulse and twitch between them and she could see the precum oozing slowly from the tip. It looked very enticing to her.

"Gah!" Misty cried out as she felt a wet object rub itself against her clit. Ash had wrapped his arms around Misty's plump rear, pressing her crotch harder onto his face and used his tongue to lick against Misty's snatch. Her womanhood was oozing vaginal juices which to Ash tasted incredibly sweet. He had been moaning under Misty as she rubbed and fondled his cock with her breasts, and felt it was only proper to return the favor. His tongue rubbed against her cunt, flicking especially around her hardened clitoris. The redhead could only gasp and moan as Ash wriggled his tongue against her crotch.

"F-Fuck!" Misty cried out as Ash ate her out. If he kept this up, she would cum in no time. She looked at Ash's cock and licked her lips, determined to not lose this battle of dominance to him. She opened her mouth and slowly made her way to the tip of Ash's dick. Her lips kissed the tip, savoring the taste of Ash's precum. Ash's hips bucked as she kissed and began to suck on the tip of his shaft. Misty's mouth slowly went around the head of Ash's third leg, and she was slightly surprised by the size of the appendage. Still, she was determined and slowly made her way down Ash's cock. She went further and further, but stopped once she got to five inches of Ash's cock in her mouth and slightly in her throat. She fought against her gag reflex and instead focused on sucking Ash's dick.

Misty slowly moved up from Ash's dick until only the tip remained in her mouth. She moved her breasts along the way, still keeping Ash's member between them. Once she was at the top, she came back down, taking the same amount of Ash's cock into her mouth. She wasn't sure she'd be able to take the whole thing down to the base, but she was determined to do her best with what she could.

"Gah! Misty!" Ash moaned as Misty sucked and bobbed up and down on his cock. The warm wetness around his shaft drove his nerves utterly insane. Ash was still determined to return the favor and returned to licking her snatch. His tongue lapped and flicked against her folds and clit. Despite this, he could feel himself beginning to lose control and was sure he'd lose this battle if he didn't take thing further. Ash wriggled his tongue against the fleshy folds of Misty's vagina before pushing it in.

Misty froze as she felt Ash's tongue make its way into her cunt. Her entire body clamped around Ash's as his tongue wriggled inside her. She was certain now that she was on the verge of cumming. This thought gave her the strength to regain control of her body and she began to intensify her boob/blowjob of Ash's dick.

She sucked hard on his cock, moving up and down as fast as she could, determined to make Ash cum before her. In return, Ash's tongue wriggled wildly inside her snatch while he used his right hand to pinch and flick her clit. Both teens let out powerful moans which vibrated against the respective areas, exciting the other even more. The more they pleasured each other, the quicker they began to lose their minds to their arousals.

Despite her best attempts, Misty could feel her climax coming quickly and knew she would be unable to hold it back, not that she would care. She wanted to cum so badly, but she also wanted Ash to cum. At the same time, Ash could feel his only release getting ready to explode. He knew he would not be able to hold back but was determined to give Misty just as much pleasure as she had given him. It only took a few more minutes before both teens reached their orgasms.

Misty came first, letting out a powerful moan around Ash's dick as her internal walls clamped down and her juices poured onto Ash's face. Her moaned and squeezing breasts pushed Ash over the edge shortly after, shooting his load down her throat. Misty nearly gagged at the sudden flow of spunk that surged into her mouth and nearly pulled away to breath, but her determination got the better of her and she did her best to swallow as much of Ash's seed as possible. It was a huge load and much of it escaped her mouth, but Misty was able to swallow a good majority of the white jizz.

After Ash had finished releasing his load, Misty rolled off his body. Her cheeks were puffed out, her mouth filled with the last of Ash's cum before she swallowed. Her face was splattered with the white goo that had escaped her lips. Her orgasm had finished before Ash's, and her snatch was now coated in her own juices that had escaped. Her breasts rose up and down slowly as she breathed, also slightly covered in drops of cum.

Ash was also panting heavily. He may have had great stamina, but releasing such large loads always put a strain on him. Even so, he was still rock hard and knew that he far from done. He wiped his face which had been stained by Misty's internal fluids and turned to the resting redhead.

Misty continued to breath heavily, catching her breath after nearly drowning from all the cum she had managed to drink. A shadow loomed over her and she opened her eyes to see Ash's face above hers. She gave him a confused look but he gestured down. She looked and her eyes widened as she stared at his still fully erect dick, which was currently pointing at her pussy. Ash gently pressed the tip of his cock against her snatch, which made Misty bite her lip.

She was still horny. Even after cumming on Ash's face, she wanted more. She wanted it all. "D-Do it…" she whispered softly, but Ash nodded in understanding. He slowly began to push against her fold, pressing the tip of his hardened member into her. Misty could feel Ash's dick forcing its way in her. It was bigger than any toy she had ever used and it was painful having him go so slow. "D-Damn it Ash! Stop going slow and fuc-GAH!"

Misty's entire body arched as Ash rammed his entire length inside her. Misty could feel every inch of Ash's engorged shaft inside her canal, pushing hard against and a bit into her womb. Her tongue hung out of her gaping mouth and her eyes were wide and her pupils small as she felt Ash's dick embed itself inside her.

Ash could see the sudden pain Misty was in and was worried that she had been a virgin and may have gone too far for her. He did not remember feeling her hymen breaking so he assumed she wasn't. Instead, he figured it may have been his size. He knew the only way to help Misty was to let her get used to his dick inside her, but she needed to breath.

Ash pressed his lips to hers, closing the gap and then offering a slow breath. Misty's brain began to work as Ash gave her a different kind of CPR. Her eyes returned to normal, and she slowly began to return the kiss Ash was giving her. She could still feel Ash's dick stretching her insides greatly, but felt a lot more at ease. After a few minutes, they pulled away and smiled warmly at each other. Misty gave Ash a soft nod, signaling for him to continue.

Ash slowly pulled out his member from her cunt, and Misty felt like she was already missing Ash's dick inside her. It was short lived as Ash shoved himself all the way inside her once more. This time she was able to stay without her mind shutting down, but she still let out a loud grunt as she felt Ash's shaft ram itself inside her.

Seeing that she would no longer become comatose, Ash continued to fuck Misty's cunt. He started off slow by gently pulling out till only the tip before ramming himself balls deep inside her. He could feel Misty's tight and wet pussy wrap around his dick firmly which drove his nerves wild. She was even tighter than his mother, something he didn't think was possible. After each thrust, Ash would pull out a bit fast before driving himself down to her core again and again. Before long, Ash was jackhammering Misty's insides with every bit of force he had.

"FUCK!" Misty screamed as she felt Ash plow her insides into mush. All she could feel was his dick ramming itself inside her and driving her nerves wild. Each time Ash rammed himself inside her, she could feel the tip of his dick enter a bit of her womb and stretching her stomach. "Yes Ash! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me Ash! Fuck me!"

Misty's cries drove Ash to take things further. He took a firm hold of each of her legs and raised them up, giving him easier access into her snatch. He drove his penis harder into her snatch, his balls spanking against Misty's ass. Misty continued to moan and cry out as Ash's plowed her insides to no end. "Misty! You're so tight! I don't think I'm going to be able to hold out for long."

"Ash! GAH!" Misty cried out as she came. Ash's fucking had driven her over the edge and her pussy clamped tightly around his dick. Despite this, Ash was not ready to cum so he continued to fuck her. However, as a reward for cumming, he went even faster, plowing Misty's inside at an even stronger rate. Her breasts bounced and shook as Ash fucked her, swinging back and forth in rhythm. Misty was smiling widely with her mouth agape. Her eyes were slightly rolled up and her tongue hung out of her mouth as Ash continued to fuck her. It only took a short time before she felt herself ready to cum once more.

As he fucked her into the dirt, Ash was entranced by Misty's bounding breasts. They were nowhere near as big as his mother's, but they were still beautiful. Leaning forward, Ash took Misty's right nipple into her mouth while using his right hand to squeeze her breast. Misty let out several squeals as Ash sucked, squeezed and fucked her entire body.

"AAAASSSSHHHH!" Misty screamed as she came for the third time. Her canal tightened even harder around Ash's cock, nearly pushing him over the edge as well. He was about to try to pull out to cum, but Misty wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him in place. "Fill me Ash! I want your cum! I want it all inside MEEEEEE!"

"MISTY!" Ash howled as he released his massive load into the redhead's womb. Misty's eyes rolled up and her entire body arched as she felt Ash's seed erupt into her like a volcano. It took half a minute for womb to be filled with cum and there was still more coming. Her stomach expanded as she filled with Ash's tremendous load. Ash's release lasted for three minute, and once it was done, Misty looked like she was already a several months pregnant.

Ash let out a heavy pant as his release came to its end. He looked at Misty who was an utterly satisfied expression on her face with a gaping grinning mouth with her tongue hanging out and her eyes slightly dazed. Ash looked further down as saw her bloated belly. He gave it a soft poke and could practically hear his spunk swishing inside.

Ever so carefully, Ash pulled his limp dick out Misty's snatch. Once he did, a small river of his jizz flowed out of Misty's entrance. Her stomach quickly returned to its normal size, and Misty's crotch was surrounded by a large puddle of Ash's jizz.

"W-Wow…" Ash said to himself. "I haven't cummed so much in a long time." He got up and picked up Misty bridal style and set her off to the side. Using one of the many rags his mother had given him for just such an occasion, Ash cleaned of the cum pool and used another to clean himself and Misty. Once he was done he re-dressed her and himself. Once he was done, he felt tired and felt like he was ready to sleep.

He got himself comfortable inside the tree on his sleeping bag. Misty had fallen asleep and instead of putting her in her own sleeping bag, Ash brought her into his own. Misty unconsciously snuggled into Ash's body, which made him smile. Pikachu also came down back into the tree, claiming that while the storm would continue until morning, there would be no more lightning and they'd be fine. Ash thanked Pikachu and the mouse joined his trainer and the girl on his sleeping bag before falling asleep. Ash smiled at his two newest lovers before falling asleep himself.

**oOoOoOo**

The following morning came and the sounds of awakening bird Pokémon woke Ash from his slumber.

He let out a soft groan before looking at his surroundings. At first, he was confused, but then remembered he had started his journey as a Pokémon Trainer. Proof of that was the yellow mouse and the redheaded beauty both using his pecs as pillows. Ash smiled at the two and slowly snuck his way away from them, replacing his chest with an actual pillow.

Ash looked outside the opening of the tree. He saw sunlight and did not hear any rain, figuring the storm had passed.

Ash walked out of the tree and stretched. He took a deep breath and let out a relieved sigh. "Well, that's one interesting way to start a journey," Ash said to himself, smiling. He looked into the air, and realized the rain must have just ended because in the sky there was a giant and beautiful rainbow. "Whoa."

Ash then saw something in the sky, flying into the rainbow. He squinted his eyes, but they then became wide as he realized it was a golden bird Pokémon. The creature looked magnificently as it flew into the rainbow before disappearing.

"What kind of Pokémon was that?" Ash said in awe. He had tried to take out his Poke-Dex, but remembered he left it in the tree. Despite that, he could not help but smile. "You know, I think my life is just going to get a whole lot better."

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is, the first chapter to the new and improved KetchumAllShipping Adventure.<strong>

**Hello my fellow fans. It feels good to be back.**

**Well, I'm sure you're all wondering what happened to the original KASA, right? Well, it got taken down along with my other stories because, as usual, the Administrators of FFNet are still too stubborn to add an MA rating on this site and decided to pick on me. Well I'm not going to let it get me down, rather I'm going to continue writing this story that I, and I know you all, love all so much.**

**Now I'm sure you all noticed a good number of things that are similar and different to the original story. First off, I'm going back to the original episodic style with me focusing on each specific episode in a single chapter. There will of course be some exceptions to this story where I focus on two episodes in one chapter, but that will rarely happen.**

**Now, for things left mostly unchanged, I'm still sticking with my sexaholic Ash Ketchum. It's an idea I really liked and I don't think it's been done before. This version of our favorite protagonist will lead to a lot of kinky situations I'm sure you're all excited for. As I'm sure you all also saw, the lemons between Ash and his mom and between him and Prof. Oak were also left unchanged. I felt that these two were just too good to change and had some part in the story – Doing it with his mom made Ash forget to set his alarm and he woke up late, and doing it with Oak let him get Pikachu (even though we all know Oak would have given Ash Pikachu anyways).**

**Now for changes. As you can see, I've taken out Leaf from the first chapter. This does not mean that she will not be included in the story, far from it. She will appear regularly and will have some fun with Ash in several chapters. However, I want to focus mostly on Ash, his team and his friends. She will eventually join up with Ash's group, but for now she's on her own. As for Gary, I've decided to make the lemon between him and Ash appear much later. Think of this as a buildup. You all know it's going to happen, you guys are just going to have to wait and see when it will happen.**

**The next change is obviously the way Ash convinces Pikachu to join him and his ability to understand Pokémon. I decided that Ash needed to come up with a much better way to convince Pikachu to join him than just giving him an apple, so I figured why not have the Ash/Pikachu lemon right there. It works the same way as the Oak lemon, and I think it makes the way that Pikachu learns to accept Ash much better, at least for this story. Next comes his two new Pokémon, Rattata and Spearow. They were in the previous story, but I've changed up the way they get captured. They will have rolls in the story, and thanks to the fact that I've decided to go with the Anthro-Pokémon style, all of them will be able to mate with Ash.**

**Anyways, the last and biggest change is obviously Misty. As you all probably guessed, I've changed Misty's design from her HGSS design back to a modified version of her original anime design. This design was based off of an image created by the artist Tabooliscious, the same way that I based Ash's design from an image created by the artist DXOZ. Misty's design included the surprisingly large breasts, which I felt she deserved. Now before all of you complain that they are too big, I looked up the sizes for hers and Delia's breasts, and felt they were fitting considering the situation of the world I've set up, which I'll explain more in the next chapter so please be patient. Besides, can any of you really complain? She's certainly a lot nicer to Ash than in the anime.**

**Now, because of this new style of story, it means I will be able to come up with chapters much faster. However, please remember that I do have a life outside of writing fanfiction, so there may be times that I will be unable to update this story as quickly as I would like. Please be patient and kind and I will try to get these out as swiftly as possible.**

**Next Time – Team Rocket Attack  
>Ash, Pikachu, and their new travelling buddy Misty arrive in Viridian City where they plan to stay before heading off to Pewter City. Things however get interesting as Ash meets up with an old friend, gets a very interesting checkup, and faces off against a criminal organization for the first time.<strong>

**Well, that's all for now!**


	2. Kanto 02

**KetchumAllShipping Adventure**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum, a young stud with the dream to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. He will face many challenges as he battles gym leaders, faces rivals, and bangs nearly everything with a heartbeat. Not for those under 18. Ash/Everyone**

**WARNING!  
>This story contains Hentai (MF), Yaoi (M/M), and Yuri (F/F) sexual content. It also contains Human/Human and Human/Pokémon and possibly Pokémon/Pokémon action. If you have any problems with any of this, please leave now. If you wish to stay and/or have no problems with any of this, the please leave comments and constructive criticism in the reviews. Any flames or negative comments will be ignored.**

**Kanto Arc**

**Chapter 02 –** **Team Rocket Attack**

* * *

><p>It had been quite an interesting first day for the new trainer Ash Ketchum.<p>

When he had first woken up the previous morning, he would have never had thought he'd get an electric mouse for a starter, bang said starter, capture two more Pokémon, hide in a tree from the rain, meet and fuck a very hot girl, and wake up the next morning to see a mysterious and amazing Pokémon fly into a rainbow.

If that was what life was going to be as a Pokémon Trainer, Ash was all for it.

Speaking of Ash, we find him walking along Route 01. On his back was his starter Pokémon Pikachu who was resting after spending a good portion of the previous night keeping the tree his trainer was staying in safe from being struck with lightning. Walking next to him was the lovely Misty Waterflower, the girl that Ash had offered shelter from the rain, and ended up fucking her brains out until the end of the night.

After seeing the mysterious bird Pokémon, Ash had made some breakfast which woke both of his companion. As the three of them ate happily, Misty and Ash talked about the previous night. Ash learned that while she was not a virgin, Misty had only ever slept with one guy before him, and Ash was by far bigger. She claimed that she wanted to travel with Ash, feeling that they would both enjoy each other's company much more after the previous night. Ash happily accepted Misty offer and the two of them, along with Pikachu, agreed to travel together. Things seemed to be looking up for Ash.

Until they discovered that Misty's bike had been accidentally barbequed by one of Pikachu's stray lightning bolts during the storm. Ash and Pikachu apologized profusely for the destruction of the bike and promised to pay Misty back for it. Misty however was calm and understood that it was an accident. However, she did say that Ash could repay her for her bike another way, one Ash could easily guess. Despite how much he wanted to do the redhead again after the previous night, Ash claimed he wanted to reach Viridian City before nightfall so that he could register for the Pokémon League and check his other Pokémon. Misty understood and agreed.

Together, the three travelers walked down the road to Viridian City. Misty rolled her now extra-crispy bike while she and Ash talked.

"Seriously?" Misty said in disbelief.

"Yep, he ended up giving himself an atomic wedgie so bad, Professor Oak had to use a Scyther to cut the underwear off," Ash replied with a laugh.

Misty giggled. "Wow, that Gary Oak sounds like a real numbskull," she said lightly.

"Eh, maybe," Ash replied. "He wasn't always like that. Like I said, when we were younger we were great friends, but ever since he turned 16 he's been nothing but a massive asshole."

"Well, don't worry about him any more Ash," Misty replied. "Just focus on your own training and I'm sure you'll beat the socks off of Gary in no time."

"Thanks Misty," Ash said with a smile, thankful for the girl's comfort.

"_So Ash,_" Pikachu spoke, even though only Ash understood it. "_Do you know who Gary got as a starter?_"

"Sadly no," Ash replied. "He never showed it to me, then again I didn't ask. I was a little too much in a hurry to get you."

"_Aw!_" Pikachu said as he affectionately nuzzled Ash's cheek.

"I still find it amazing that you can understand Pokémon Ash," Misty said as she watched the two. "Is there any chance you can teach me?"

"I'm not sure," Ash replied. "I'm not entirely sure why I can understand Pokémon. I've had a few theories, but nothing concrete. I suppose I can try."

"Thanks," Misty said, smiling at Ash who smiled back.

The two continued to walk until they spotted a police station not that far from them. They had planned on walking past it until they heard a voice cry out – "HALT!"

Both trainers and Pokémon froze and turned to the source of the voice. Standing behind them was an adult woman with cyan colored hair, red eyes, and wearing a blue police officer uniform. "What are you doing with that Pokémon?" the woman demanded, pointing at Pikachu.

"Huh?" Ash said in confusion. "This is Pikachu. He's my Pokémon."

"Oh really, let's see some ID," the officer stated. Ash nodded and pulled out his Poke-Dex, which he remembered Professor Oak telling him it also worked as an ID. After seeing Ash's proof, the police woman frowned. "I'm sorry for accusing you. You see, there have been reports of Pokémon thieves roaming around."

"Pokémon thieves?" Misty asked in confusion.

"There have been reports from nearby towns of these thieves attacking and stealing other trainers' Pokémon," the woman replied.

"That's terrible!" Ash growled.

"It is sadly. That's why I've been on high alert," the woman replied. "Oh, but let me introduce myself. I am Officer Jenny. Are you two heading to Viridian City?"

"Yes ma'am," Ash replied. We were hoping to get to the Pokémon Center before nightfall."

Officer Jenny smiled. "Let me give you a ride then as an apology for accusing you. Plus, I'm sure you don't want to be dragging that broken down bike."

"Thanks ma'am, we'd really appreciate it," Misty said while Ash and Pikachu nodded.

Officer Jenny ran back into the station before bringing out a police motorcycle with a side car. "One of you has to either sit behind me, or you can sit together in the side car," she explained. Misty and Ash looked at each other before smiling and nodding.

After loading the barbequed bike on the back, Ash sat in the side care while Misty sat on his lap and Pikachu happily sat on her lap. Once they were all boarded, Officer Jenny revved the engine and drove off at high speeds much to the trio's surprise.

It only took a matter of minutes before they arrived and zoomed into Viridian City. Ash had never seen the big city so he was quite amazed by the tall building and interesting sights.

Before long, the arrived at a large white and red building with a Poke Ball symbol at the top. "Here we are, the Pokémon Center," Officer Jenny said as they arrived.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu all got off the bike. "Thanks again for the ride Officer Jenny," Ash said with a smile.

Officer Jenny smiled back. "Not a problem Ash. I'll be back later, I have a feeling that if those Pokémon thieves are to attack anywhere, it would be here. I just need to fill out a report and I'll be back. I'll see you kids later." Jenny waved at the teens before driving off.

"She's friendly," Ash said lightly with Pikachu and Misty agreeing.

"Well, let's go inside and get our Pokémon rested. Let's get some rooms as well," Misty stated. They entered the large center, and on the far end from the door was a large desk with a pink haired woman in a nurse's uniform.

"Hello young ones, my name is Nurse Joy," Nurse Joy said lightly. "What can I do you for?"

"Hello Nurse Joy," Ash greeted. "My name is Ash, and this is my Pokémon Pikachu and my friend Misty. We'd like to rent some rooms for the night."

Nurse Joy quickly scanned Ash without any of them noticing. She mentally admired the boy's impressive looking body. "Oh, of course," Nurse Joy replied. She gave each one of the trainers their own key to a private room. "You're the only trainers other than one other here at the moment, so you each can get your own room."

"Thank you," the duo replied. Ash and Misty gave her each of their Pokémon, including Pikachu. Nurse Joy took them back with the help of her partner an anthropomorphic pink Pokémon named Chansey. They left, leaving Misty and Ash alone. "So Misty, what do you plan to do now?"

"Oh, I think I'll stop at the Poke Mart to pick up some stuff as well as stop as some other stores," Misty replied. "You?"

"Oh, I think I'm going to call my mom, let her know that I made it to Viridian City alright," Ash replied.

"Alright then," Misty replied. She quickly stepped next to him and kissed his cheek. "See you later Ash." Misty strutted out of the center, giving Ash a show as she swayed her sexy butt.

Ash chuckled once Misty was gone and shook his head. He decided to make good on his statement and went to the nearby Video Phones. He hit the number and waited as the phone rang. After about a minute, the call was picked up and Ash was staring at his mother's image from the screen.

"_**Hello?**_" Delia asked as she first picked up the phone. Ash could see that she was just coming out of the shower since she was only wearing a pink towel.

"Hey Mom," Ash greeted happily.

A wide smile formed on Delia's face. "_**Ash! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. How are you? Are you okay?**_" the worried/happy mother declared.

Ash chuckled. "I'm fine Mom, I'm in Viridian City," Ash explained.

"_**Viridian City? So soon,**_" Delia said in surprise. She then smiled. "_**Wow, that's great dear. You're just like your father back when he started his journey.**_"

Ash smiled happily. "Thanks mom. I already caught two new Pokémon – a Rattata and a Spearow. Oh, and I met this really awesome girl, Misty. We're going to be travelling together."

"_**Really, that's great Ash,**_" Delia replied. "_**Two new Pokémon and a new friend. You're on a great roll. At this rate, I know you'll win the Kanto League in no time. I'm so proud of you.**_"

"Heh, thanks mom," Ash said with a warm smile. "Well, I better get going. I want to do some research on the Pokémon League before I start challenging any gyms."

"_**Oh of course. Take care of yourself Ash. I love you,**_" Delia said with a loving smile. As an extra bit, she let her nipples slip out of her towel for her son.

"I love you too mom, see you later," Ash said with a seductive grin. He could feel his penis already arousing from the sight of his mother's naked breasts. The two hung up and the screen went black.

"I see your mom left you with a little last minute flash, huh Ash?" a familiar voice spoke from behind, snapping Ash out of his stupor.

Ash quickly turned around and found himself staring at a familiar girl. She had long brown hair that reached to her shoulders and brown eyes. She wore a white and red hat, a very loose cyan and black top that showed plenty of top and under cleavage, a short red skirt, a pair of red and white boots and black wrist bands. Like Misty she had an hourglass figure with 38G-cup breasts and matching ass.

"Leaf!" Ash said happily as he recognized the girl as his old friend Leaf Verte.

Leaf giggled at Ash's reaction. "It's good to see you too Ash. I'm so glad to see you made it to Viridian City."

"You too," Ash replied happily. Leaf was one of the few friends Ash had back in Pallet Town that actually liked him for more than just his hot body. When they were young, the two of them and Gary were inseparable, until Gary became an arrogant prick.

"So Ash," Leaf began. "Care to explain why you were so late to get your first Pokémon?"

From there, Ash explained to Leaf about how he had woken up late, ran to Professor Oak's lab, got Pikachu, and his journey towards Viridian City. The two of them talked for a good long while, taking residence in Ash's room. Ash learned that Leaf started her journey with a female Bulbasaur and planned on challenging the gyms like Ash. Along with her Bulbasaur, Leaf had also already caught a Pidgey. Ash told her about his capturing of his Rattata and Spearow and also told her about meeting up with Misty.

"Wow Ash, you've only started your journey a day and you already got a new girl following you," Leaf said in a teasing tone. "Heh, I guess I shouldn't have expected any less from you."

"Heh, yeah," Ash replied. "But Misty is really nice, especially since Pikachu accidentally burnt her bike. I mean, she could have been really bitchy and just had been following me because she wanted me to buy her a new one."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. If she were like that she would have been a very unlikable bitch," Leaf agreed. "Well, I guess it's okay. I mean, at least you won't be lonely while travelling."

"Yeah," Ash replied. "Well, I think I better check to see if my Pokémon are healed now." Ash rose up and headed towards the door. He opened it, but it was quickly shut by Leaf. "Leaf? What are yo-Ah!"

Ash's cry was caused from Leaf pinching his left nipple. "Ah!" Ash gasped as Leaf pushed him back into the room, still holding tightly on his left nipple. She used her free hand to close and lock the door behind her. She led Ash by his nipple to the bed, forcing him onto it.

"Now Ash, it wouldn't be a proper if you didn't give me some fun. You know, for old times' sake," Leaf said seductively as she leaned down and kissed Ash on the lips. Ash did nothing to stop her, for he didn't want to. He submitted himself to his childhood friend, letting her do with his body as she pleased. She continued to pinch and twist his nipples, making him moan beneath her. As she did this, she rubbed her knee against his crotch, arousing him even further than he already watched.

After removing his jacket, Leaf continued to grind herself against Ash's body. She loved the feel of Ash's body. He was so perfectly built. She had felt Gary before and the two did have similar builds, but Ash was just so much more attractive. She glided her hands all over his torso, and Ash shivered as she delicate fingers skimmed over him. Her hands went to his pants and she undid his belt. She then snuck her hands down Ash's backside and gave his plump ass a good squeeze.

"You know Ash," Leaf said after pulling away from Ash. "A lot of girls would kill to have an ass like yours. So plump and tight." She continued to squeeze Ash's rear, making the raven haired teen moan.

"L-Leaf…" Ash gasped. As Leaf gripped his ass, her knee continued to push against his hardening member, still restrained by his pants.

Leaf smiled evilly. She took her hands out of Ash's pants and brought them down, exposing his G-string stretched by his cock. She then brought the underwear down, releasing Ash's well-endowed member.

Leaf marveled at Ash's member. Sure, she had seen a few that were bigger, but Ash's had the largest balls of all she had seen. She cupped said balls in her hands, giving them a firm squeeze that made ash cry out slightly. Leaf then decided that she was overdressed, and proceeded to remove her blue top. She wore no bra, so breasts jiggled out freely. She gently cupped her breasts, and proceeded to wrap them around Ash's hard member.

"Ugh! Leaf!" Ash moaned as he felt Leaf wrap her soft breasts around his cock. Her boob-jobs were always the best.

"Just because it was my turn doesn't mean I'm going to take all the fun away," Leaf teased lightly. "Now prepare for the real fun Ash." She lowered her mouth over his member, taking it inside her mouth.

"Fuck! Leaf!" Ash cried out as Leaf sucked on his cock. The brunette girl smiled devilishly as she sucked on the raven haired teen's thick member. She knew all his weak points, and knew that Ash could never hold on long with a girl sucking hard on his member. As she did this, she continued to rub her breasts against his member, pushing his nerves further and further up the wall.

"L-Leaf!" Ash cried out as he clutched the blankets. Leaf's sucking and licks around his member drove his nerves mad. He could feel the pressure building and building. He felt so ready to blow his load. "L-Leaf…I-I'm going to c-c-"

"Oh no you don't," Leaf said after pulling off of Ash's member and giving his balls a hard squeeze.

"E-Ugh!" Ash grunted in pain as his release was painfully halted.

Leaf leaned in close to Ash's face, staring him down with her green eyes. "Sorry about that, but you're not going to cum yet Ash-y boy," she said, giving Ash's balls another hard squeeze. "You want to have sex with more people all over Kanto, right?" Another squeeze. "Well then, we're going to need to work on your stamina then. That means holding on to give as much pleasure as possible. And I fully intend to make sure you're as strong as possible, so you'll be ready for anything." And another hard squeeze.

"A-Ah…" Ash moaned as his testicles were squeezed by the amazing strong girl. It aroused him, hurt him, and prevented him from cumming.

She leaned down and quickly kissed his cheek. "Don't worry Ash, you'll cum soon," she whispered. She released Ash's sack, letting the raven-haired teen gasp in relief. She then proceeded to remove her boots, socks, skirt and panties. Ash looked up and stared at the amazing naked figure of his best female friend. Leaf straddled Ash's waist, pressing her moist womanhood against his abs. "Now, for the main event." Leaf whispered softly. She rose herself high, positioning herself right above Ash's thick, desperate member.

"L-LEAF!" Ash cried out as Leaf's tight snatch wrapped itself around his member. He through his head back at the intense feeling.

Leaf bit her lip as Ash's member was fully sheathed inside her. It was firmly snug inside her, stretching her tight snatch. "Oh Ash," she moaned softly. She raised herself from the member until only the tip remained. She brought herself down again, this time faster than the previous. Ash and Leaf moaned in unison once more, letting their instincts take over from there.

Leaf started going up and down Ash's member much faster, taking every inch of Ash's member inside her. Ash got so into that he started thrusting in unison with Leaf, pushing his member harder inside her. Each thrust pushed against Leaf's womb, making her scream in pleasure.

"A-ASH!" Leaf screamed in ecstasy as she felt Ash's meat ram her insides. She released his arms, letting her body stand semi-limp as Ash's thrusts intensified.

Ash raised himself to a sitting position without relinquishing his thrusts. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in between her breasts. "L-Leaf! I-I-I'm gonna cum!"

"YES!" Leaf cried out joyously. She wrapped her arms around Ash's head, pressing his face harder into her boobs. "Yes Ash! Yes! Cum inside me! Fill me with your awesome CUM!" She wrapped her legs around Ash's waist, tightening their physical bond.

Ash let out a muffled cry as his release came erupting from him. Like a geyser his seed shot into Leaf's womb at rapid speeds. The intense feeling caused Leaf to cry out as well, reaching her own climax.

Ash came inside Leaf, filling her womb with shot after shot of cum. After full minute of continuous release, Ash gasped as his climax came to an end. He began to fall back and took Leaf with him. They lay on the bed together, still wrapped in each other's arms.

"That…was amazing," Leaf whispered softly. She leaned in and gave Ash a kiss on the cheeks. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "This may be the last time we see each other for a while. I just wanted to give you something to remember me by."

"Sounds good to me," Ash replied. "And any time we meet, can we do this again."

"I would love nothing more," Leaf replied before kissing Ash on the lips once more.

**oOoOoOo**

After the heated session with Leaf, Ash took a shower. Leaf left the room to her own to clean herself off, but not before giving Ash another affectionate kiss. After taking a shower, Ash headed down back to the main lobby.

When he did, he was surprised to receive a call from Professor Oak. He told Ash that his mother called him to tell him about Ash's progress. Oak was very happy for Ash's success so far which Ash greatly appreciated. Ash told Professor Oak about the mysterious Pokémon he had seen, but Professor Oak dismissed it at first. However, Ash was certain in what he saw even if Oak did not believe him, and some day he'd find out just who that mysterious Pokémon was.

After talking to Professor Oak, Misty returned to the center. She said she wanted to put away all her purchases away, but she would meet Ash later. Ash understood and after she left he decided to take a seat and wait for his Pokémon to come out.

"Oh, hello Ash," a voice spoke, cutting Ash from his thoughts. He got up and saw Officer Jenny walking into the Pokémon Center.

"Hey Officer Jenny!" Ash greeted with a cheerful smile. "Finish that report?"

"Yep," Officer Jenny replied. "I decided to come back here to make sure that if the Pokémon thieves do come here, I'll be ready for them." She stopped in front of him and smiled. "I also wanted to check up on you to make sure you and your friend were all alright."

"Oh, we're fine," Ash replied. "Misty just went upstairs to put away some stuff she bought and I'm just waiting for my Pokémon to finish healing," Officer Jenny nodded back in understanding.

"**Would Ash Ketchum please report to the front desk please?**" Nurse Joy's voice suddenly sounded through the speakers.

Ash wondered why Nurse Joy called him. He walked to the front desk with Officer Jenny behind them. The Two got to the front desk where Nurse Joy stood waiting for them. "You called me Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"Oh yes," Nurse Joy replied. "I just wanted to tell you that since you just became a trainer, you are needed to take a full physical checkup. This is to make sure you are healthy enough to travel and take care of your Pokémon."

"Oh," Ash said in surprise. He didn't know about this. "Did Leaf already have her physicals?"

"Yes," Joy replied. Little did Ash know that this was a lie.

"Oh, okay then," Ash replied.

Nurse Joy nodded back. "Follow Chansey to the checkup room. I'll be with you in a minute." Ash nodded in understanding, following the large pink Pokémon into the back, leaving the two ladies alone.

"You got everything set up?" Officer Jenny said with a devilish smile.

"Definitely," Nurse Joy replied with a similar smile. "It's been so long since we've actually had some fun."

"I'll say. We got lucky with this kid," Officer Jenny stated.

Nurse Joy nodded in agreement. "Shall we then?" she said and Jenny nodded. The two walked together into the back.

Ash sat on the examination table inside the doctor office. While Pokémon centers were for mainly Pokémon, they did have facilities for humans if they are ever ill or injured. Ash sat quietly, waiting for Nurse Joy to appear. His wait came to an end when she entered the room with Officer Jenny. Ash didn't see it, but Jenny locked the door behind her.

"Okay Ash," Joy spoke to the young trainer. "This is going to be a full body checkup. Jenny is going to help me with this. Is that okay?" Ash nodded, not really having a problem with it. "Very well. Let's start off with you taking off your clothes."

Ash was slightly confused but made no argument. Quickly enough, all of his clothes were off. Joy and Jenny absentmindedly licked their lips at the sight of Ash's nude body.

"Alright, sit on the berth," Joy stated. Ash did just that and waited for him. Joy pulled out a device with a pump and a wrapping. "First, let us check your blood pressure."

Ash at first thought she was going to wrap the device around his arm. However, instead he was surprised to see her wrap the thing around his member. He could still see the tip and the thing was wrapped tightly around. "Ugh…Nurse Joy?"

"Don't worry Ash, this is just standard procedure," Joy lied. She then proceeded to inflate the pressure sensor with several pumps of air.

"A-aa-aah…" Ash moaned as the wrapping got tighter around his member. It kept getting tighter and tighter around his cock, which got harder and harder from the stimulation. Joy kept pumping until Ash's member was at full hardness.

"Not bad," Jenny said with a smirk.

"Well your blood pressure seems good," Joy said with a smirk as well. She proceeded to remove the wrapping from Ash's member, letting him gasp in relief. "Now it's time to test your reflexes. Jenny, care to do the honors?"

"With pleasure," Jenny replied. She walked over to Ash, who was still gasping from the quick arousal.

Without any warning, Jenny took a strong hold on his balls, causing Ash to immediately cry out. "A-AGH!" he grunted. His balls were still sore from when Leaf squeezed them earlier.

"His reflexes seem good," Joy commentated. "But better make sure." Jenny smiled and nodded. She proceeded to wrap her hand around Ash's hard member and squeezed it, making Ash cry out once more. She then did the same to other parts of his body, including his arms, nipples and neck. "That's enough Jenny."

"Aw," Jenny groaned quietly as she released Ash's balls after grabbing them a second time. Ash was panting heavily from the stimulation all over his body.

"Now it is time for the clean-up," Joy said with an evil smile. "Get Ash ready if you please."

"Of course," Jenny said with a similar smile. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her pocket. Ash, who was too dazed realize what was happening to him, did not see her go around the back of the berth. She cuffed one of Ash's wrists, wrapped the chain around one of the bars on the berth, and then cuffed his other. Ash slowly regained his sense and began to wonder what was really going on.

"Here we are," Joy's voice called again. Ash looked to the side, and his eyes widened at the sight of the object Nurse Joy had in her arms.

It was a massive syringe filled almost to the brim with water inside it. It was three feet long and was a foot in diameter. The tip of the syringe was rounded and resembled a 5-inch cock with a 3-inch diameter.

"W-What is that?" Ash asked rather nervously.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," Nurse Joy said with a devilish smile. Ash gulped as he stared down the huge water-filled syringe. The handcuffs Officer Jenny put on kept him from moving from the berth. Said officer smiled a similar evil smile as she went over and spread Ash's legs, revealing the boy's entrance.

"Amazing," Jenny said as she stared at the tight hole. Joy positioned the syringe towards Ash's hole. Carefully, she pushed the tip into Ash's entrance.

"A-Ah…" Ash moaned as the tip made its way inside him. It was nowhere as big as some of the cocks he's had inside him before, but it was very cold. He could feel the rest of the syringe pressed firmly against his ass.

"Now to clean out your insides little Ash," Joy said evilly. She pushed on top of the syringe, pushing the water into Ash himself.

"AH!" Ash cried out as the cold water filled his insides. He tried to move, but Jenny held him tight. He's had many things inside him, but never any liquid other than sperm. The water flowed inside him as Joy continued to push on the top, forcing it all inside him. As this happened, Ash's stomach began to inflate due to the water that poured inside him. His belly continued to expand further and further as more and more water flowed inside him. Ash gasped in both pain and now pleasure as the liquid filled him, giving him a new sensation.

"Just a little bit more," Joy spoke as the last bit of water filled Ash's stomach. Once it was done, Ash's stomach had grown to large proportions, almost as if he had eaten an entire buffet. Ash panted rapidly, trying to regain his breath as he tried to adjust all the water inside him. Joy turned to Jenny. "Ash, I'm going to pull the syringe out on three. You need to keep all the water inside you when I do, is that clear?" She took Ash's panting as a yes. "Okay, on three. One… Two… THREE!"

Joy pulled the syringe out of Ash's ass quickly. Reacting to the absence of anything stretching it, Ash's asshole quickly closed up before any water could escape.

"Good boy," Jenny said with a smile as she patted Ash's head. She walked over next to Joy who had set the empty syringe back down. "You know Joy, there is one more test we need to do, don't we?"

Nurse Joy smiled back. "I believe you are right." The two nodded at each other.

Ash finally managed to catch his breath after the entirely new experience. He could practically hear the water swishing around in his expanded stomach. His member was still rock-hard. He wasn't sure of what else these two ladies had planned.

"Ugh!" Ash groaned as he felt something poke into his ass. Ash knew it was a finger considering the small size, but it was still pushing his nerves. Ash cried out again as another finger entered him, then another, and another. Four fingers wriggled inside him, wiggling and stimulating his entrance. Ash was struggling to control himself from releasing all the water that had been forced inside her.

"Enjoy this Ash," Ash heard Nurse Joy's voice. He then felt two hands wrap around his member and began to pump his cock.

Ash couldn't see it, but Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny had both taken off their clothes, exposing their naked bodies. Nurse Joy had a slim figure with a pair of D-cup breasts. Jenny was the same, but had a bit more muscle and her breasts were slightly larger than Joy's. They each had a hand on Ash's hard cock and the other with their fingers inside Ash's ass. The pumped Ash's member and thrust their fingers inside him, stimulating his already racked nerves further than they were before. Both women decided to push things further and began to lick Ash's member. It was already dripping precum and was bound to blow at any second.

"I-I-I can't-" Ash moaned as his cock was ready to burst. He could also feel his insides ready to burst as well. After a few more seconds of this, he lost all control. "FUUUUUCK!"

Ash's seed fired out of him like a hose, surprising the two women. At the same time, his ass opened and sprayed all the water that was inside him. The intense feeling of all the liquid that was forced inside him get released all in one large burst was all it took for Ash to release even more seed into the air.

After his massive release, Ash felt his entire body spent. His member was limp and his stomach returned to normal after releasing all the water. Slowly, he lift his head to see the damage. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny sat, covered in Ash's seed mixed with water.

"Whoa, that was…crazy," Jenny muttered in utter stupor.

"Y-Yeah," Joy agreed. The two ladies looked up to see Ash look at them with concern in his eyes. That look melted their hearts. "You know, Ash deserves a reward. Wouldn't you agree Jenny?"

Jenny looked over and smiled. "Completely." The two ladies got up and went over to Ash. Jenny released Ash from the cuffs and the two ladies helped him up. "Ash, thank you for your cooperation. You were a great patient."

"And for being such a good patient, you get a reward," Nurse Joy said before leaning in to kissing Ash on the lips. Ash was surprised the kiss, but happily accepted it.

"My turn," Jenny stated as she pulled Ash away from Joy and planting her own lips on his. The two women then began taking turns in kissing Ash. Each one would press their lips firmly against his and stick their tongues inside his mouth. As they did this, they pressed Ash's arms in between their breasts and each began to stroke his member. Ash let out soft moans as his cock slowly stood at attention once more. They kept doing until Ash was at full hardness once again.

"I think he's ready," Joy spoke as Jenny was wrapping up another kiss with Ash. Jenny looked over and nodded. The two stepped away from Ash and positioned themselves with their aching wet pussies before him. "Ash, come claim us!"

"Yes, give us that amazing meat of yours!" Jenny added with desire in her voice. Ash's lustful hunger took over as he jumped off the bed and shoved his cock into Officer Jenny's tight cunt. "FUCK!" Jenny screamed as Ash rammed himself inside her. His big cock was sheathed fully inside her, filling her snatch to the brim.

Ash gripped Jenny's hips and thrust hard and fast into her. With each thrust Jenny screamed loudly in pleasure. His hips slammed against her butt, making loud slap with each thrusts. Joy watched in shock and amazement as Ash absolutely wrecked the police officer's pussy.

Ash kept fucking Jenny's cunt until the smell of wet pussy caught his nose. He looked over and saw Joy fingering herself as she watched Ash fuck Jenny. Ash pulled out of Jenny and thrust into Joy, ramming his cock all the way inside her. "OH FUCK!" Joy screamed as she felt Ash's member bury itself inside her. Like with Jenny, Ash slammed his dick into Joy's cunt with amazing speed and force, slapping against her light butt with each thrust.

As he continued to thrust inside her, Ash took a hold of Joy's legs and managed to flip her over so that her back was on the floor. He then reached over and yanked Jenny on top of her, pressing the two adult women's' breasts against each other. Ash then intensified his thrusts and began fucking each of them with alternating thrusts.

"Oh Arceus!" Jenny cried out as Ash thrust inside her.

"Ash!" Joy screamed as well, feeling Ash's member strike her again. The two woman were so lost in pleasure that they lost track of whose cunt Ash's member was in. It was almost as if he was fucking the two of them at the exact same time.

"FUCK!" Ash screamed loudly as he felt ready to blow his load. "I'm going to cum!"

"Cum inside us Ash!" Jenny and Joy screamed in unison. "Cum inside us! Fill us with your amazing cum!"

"I'M CUMMING!" Ash screamed as his seed surged out of him. He embedded his cock into Jenny's cunt, filling her snatch with his seed.

"FUCK!" Jenny cried out as she felt Ash's potent seed filled her womb. Ash then pulled out of her and into Joy's snatch, filling her in the same way.

"OH ASH!" Joy cried out in, well, joy as Ash's seed filled her as well. Ash then pulled out and allowed the last of his release to fall over the two women, showering them with his seed. As the last of Ash's seed was expelled from his body, Ash collapsed in between the two women, completely exhausted.

'_W-Whoa…_' Ash thought, since his voice was tired, '_I've never been through something like that before. Sure, I've done it with plenty of people before but I've never been through something so kinky, that was incredible! I hope the rest of my journey is like this!_'

After recovering from the intense experience, Jenny and Joy redressed themselves and Ash back up. "That was incredible Ash," Office Jenny as she reset her hat on her head.

"Yeah, we haven't had that much fun in a long time," Nurse Joy said as she hugged the raven-haired teen.

"I had a lot of fun too," Ash admitted. "I'm just sad you too have to stay here. I would like you to join me on journey."

"That's alright Ash, besides," Jenny said as she gave him a sultry look. "It just gives you incentive to come back." Joy matched this smile, and Ash couldn't help but grin and nod. He'd definitely come back for some more fun.

The two women led Ash back to the lobby. Along the way, Nurse Joy gave Ash back his Pokémon which had all been healed. Pikachu was very happy to see Ash again and quickly cuddled up next to him.

"Well, I think I'm going to check with Misty and turn in," Ash said to the two ladies as he was about to leave them.

*BOOOOM!*

The ground around the three humans shook as an explosion erupted inside the Pokémon Center. Ash coughed as the smoke passed through the lobby. "*cough, cough* W-What was that?"

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"And make it Double!"

The smoke cleared, revealing to adult humans in strange white clothes with black glove and boots and a large red R on their shirts. One was a woman with incredibly long red hair and the other was a male with short blue hair.

"To protect the world from devastation," the woman spoke.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," the man spoke.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" the woman declared with a flick of her hair.

"James!" the male declared as he held a rose.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" exclaimed a white anthropomorphic male cat Pokémon.

"Who are you?!" Ash exclaimed.

"These are the Pokémon thieves, Team Rocket! I should have known," Jenny growled as she grabbed a Poke Ball from her belt.

"Oh no you don't," the woman known as Jessie said as she tossed her own Pokémon.

"Kaaas!" a violet anthropomorphic snake Pokémon cried out. She had arms and legs and small breasts

"Ekans, grab that kid!" Jessie declared.

"ASH!" Jenny and Joy cried out as Ash was suddenly wrapped up by Ekans. Pikachu was also caught in the snake's coils. He would have used his electric attacks to get free, but he didn't want to hurt Ash in the process.

"Ach!" Ash grunted in pain as the snake Pokémon coiled around him.

"Nicely done Jessie," James commented with a smirk. "Go Koffing!"

"Koffing-Koff!" declared an anthropomorphic male purple poisonous gas bag Pokémon.

"Let him go!" Jenny growled.

"Not quite," Meowth said with a smirk.

"Eep! A talking Meowth!" Joy exclaimed.

"Listen up!" Jessie declared. "We're here to take up any rare Pokémon here."

"This is a Pokémon Center," Jenny exclaimed. "Only sick and injured Pokémon are here."

"Perhaps, but there should be at least a few gems amongst the rubble," Jessie said, flicking her hair. "I suggest you comply, or your little handsome friend there pays the price."

"Ah!" Ash grunted in pain as the snake squeezed him again.

"Ash!" Jenny and Joy exclaimed together in shock and worry.

"D-Don't do it girls!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hmm," Jessie hummed as she looked over the boy currently wrapped up in her snake's hold. A devilish smirk then formed on her face. "You know James, I've come up with a much better idea."

"Really? Tell me?" James replied. Jessie leaned in and whispered into his ear. He nodded for a few seconds, then his eyes went wide. He looked over to Ash who was trying to wriggle out of Ekans' coils. He then smirked. "Let's do it." Jessie gleamed. "Koffing. Change in plans. Use Smokescreen and give us some cover."

"Koffing Koff!" the purple Pokémon replied before releasing black smoke all around.

Jenny and Joy coughed heavily through the smoke that blocked their sight of the area round them. After a few minutes, the smoke cleared and the two managed to open their eyes. Their eyes went wide however when they saw that Team Rocket and their Pokémon had disappeared, however that wasn't the only thing missing. Ash was gone as well, and Pikachu was the only one left, confused and worried about his new missing trainer.

**oOoOoOo**

"Ah, another perfect escape," Meowth said with glee.

He, Jessie and James used Koffing's Smokescreen to escape the lobby and go deeper into the Pokémon Center, more specifically where all the Poke Balls were kept. However, they were not alone.

"Gah! Let me go!" Ash yelled, still coiled up in Ekans's body. When Team Rocket left the lobby, they had Ekans remain wrapped around Ash's body, but let him release Pikachu, not wanting what they believed was a weak Pokémon.

"No can do kid, we got plans for you," Jessie said with a smirk. "Ekans, release him."

"Ekans…" the snake replied before undoing its coils around Ash. The sudden release left Ash unprepared and he fell to the floor.

"Oof," Ash grunted as he fell onto his rear. He rubbed his ass for a second before glaring at Team Rocket. "Bad move." Ash reached for his Poke Balls, but was stopped as James went behind and held his arms back.

"Not so fast twerp," James said with a smirk. Jessie then took hold of Ash's chin, forcing him to look at her.

"We have some fun planned for you," Jessie said, matching James's smirk. "Ekans, keep an eye outside and prevent anyone from entering."

"You help Koffing," James stated. The two Pokémon cried out in understanding before leaving the room.

"While you's two has your fun, I'm'a gonna start collectin' these Pokémon," Meowth said with a smirk. "But make sure to leave some fun for me too." Meowth then left, leaving the three humans alone.

"Now it's time for some fun," Jessie said as she suddenly pushed Ash's head into her large bosom while James pushed himself against his back.

"H-Hey!" Ash exclaimed, surprised by the duo's forwardness. Weren't these guys planning on stealing Pokémon?

"We haven't gotten to have some fun in a while," Jessie said seductively. "I think Meowth can handle the Pokémon while we have some fun you. Shall we James?"

"Let's," James replied. Jessie nodded as she pulled Ash's head up, they gazed into each other's eyes before Jessie firmly planted her lips onto his.

Ash's eyes went wide as he realized Jessie was kissing him. He could feel her boobs pressed firmly against him.

"Hey, let me get in on that," James said as he pulled Ash away from Jessie's lips before planting his own on the raven-haired teen's lips. Ash again was left in utter shock as the male of the duo kissed him, and despite the fact that these were criminals and they had kidnapped him, he accepted it.

The duo continued to switch between each other, each kissing Ash for a good amount of time. As they did, they grinded their bodies against his, quickly tuning him and themselves on. Ash could feel James's hard cock against his rear, and Jessie was rubbing her clothed snatch and breasts against his front. Ash was releasing some very adorable moans as the duo sandwiched him.

"I think he's ready James," Jessie said to the blue-haired male. She could feel Ash's bulge stretching against his pants.

"I agree," James said as he reached down and groped Ash's butt, making the raven-haired male mewl. "Let's get rid of these troublesome clothes."

The two quickly stripped Ash of his clothes. Ash was in too much of daze to fully realize what was happening. They laid sat him on the floor before removing their own clothes. Once Ash was able to recover from the daze, his eyes went wide as he stared at the naked bodies of Team Rocket.

Jessie was a beauty to behold. Her large breasts, only about a size smaller than his mother's, bounced along with her plump rear. James had some pretty definitive musculature, and his cock was a good amount longer than Ash's, but lacked Ash's girth.

The duo each sat to Ash's side, James on the left and Jessie on the right. The two smiled lustfully at him before coming down and bringing Ash into a hot three-way kiss. The three pairs of lips became meshed together in a flurry of moans and saliva. As the duo kept Ash's mouth busy, their hands decided to do some work on his body. Each one used one hand to pump Ash's hard cock while their other hand teased his hardened nipples. Ash was moaning through the kisses as the duo teased and pleasured his body. Their tongues twisted together and their heated breaths caressed his face, throwing his mind into a complete loop. Their fingers teased and twisted his nipples while they also pumped his cock hard, stroking it as well as rubbing the tip with their thumbs and also cupping and squeezing his balls. It all became too much for Ash to bear.

"Yaaaaah!" Ash moaned loudly as his cum shot out like a geyser into the air. Both Jessie and James stopped their actions to watch as Ash's seed shot into the air before falling back down. They were both impressed by the massive amounts of cum he released. When he was done, they were both amazed by the fact that he was still rock hard.

"Looks like it's time for the main event," Jessie said with a seductive smirk.

"Yep," James agreed.

Ash, still in a daze from his release, was lifted off the bed by James. His vision managed to clear enough to lay down on the bed, spreading her legs and exposing her womanhood. Ash felt his cock twitch at the sight.

"Better not keep her waiting, she's pretty feisty," James said seductively into Ash's ear. He led Ash onto the bed and helped him position himself before Jessie's pussy. James thrust Ash into her, making both of them moan out in pleasure.

"S-So t-tight," Ash managed to moan out at the feeling of Jessie's pussy wrapping itself tightly around his member.

"Better not stand idle," James said huskily into Ash's ear. He gripped Ash's hips and started to help him fuck Jessie's tight snatch. It didn't take long for Ash to begin doing it on his own so James let go.

"Oh fuck!" Jessie cried out as Ash plowed her snatch. He may not have been as big as James, but he was still pretty big and she was impressed that he was able to fuck her so hard for his age. Ash moaned out as he fucked Jessie, ramming himself into her snatch with each thrust. His eyes rested on her bouncing bosom which moved as he fucked her. Feeling an instinctual urge, he leaned down and latched his lips onto her right nipple, sucking hard on it. "AH! Yes you twerp! Yes! Suck my nipples! Make me scream!"

"Jessie's always been a screamer," James said deductively as he stared at Ash's ass. He grabbed his own hard twitching cock and positioned himself behind Ash. "Here I come twerp!" he declared before thrusting himself into Ash.

Ash let out a loud cry as James buried his cock into him. James was surprisingly long and stretched his ass quite a bit as he rammed himself inside him.

"D-Damn, you're really tight," James said. He wasted no time in pulling out and thrusting back in. Ash let out another cry, but this time it was filled with pleasure as James struck his prostate, sending a bolt of pleasure throughout his entire system.

The three humans continued to fuck each other, trapped in the heat of their desires. Every time James thrust into Ash it caused Ash to thrust even harder into Jessie, making them all scream in pleasure in unison. As Ash fucked her, Jessie was able to pull his head down and the two started to kiss each other passionately.

Ash was sandwiched between the two Rockets once more, and despite the situation, he could not have been in a better state of bliss. Jessie's tight snatch squeezed his member, and James's cock struck his prostate with each hard thrust. It was almost as if they were fucking each other and Ash was just the layer in between them, which he did not mind.

"F-Fuck…" Ash moaned out as he felt himself getting ready to climax. "I-I'm g-gonna cum!"

"M-Me too!" Jessie cried out.

"Let's all cum together!" James exclaimed, feeling his own release rising. He intensified his fucking of Ash's ass, causing Ash to fuck Jessie even harder as well. After several more thrusts, the three reached their climaxes.

"AAAAH!" they all yelled in unison as they all came. Ash filled Jessie's snatch with his cum while James filled his ass. Ash moaned the hardest and longest as Jessie's pussy tightened around his cock as she came and James's cum filled his ass. He let out an exhausted gasp as he collapsed on Jessie and James slumped on top of him.

"That was amazing," James said with a satisfied grin.

"I'll say," Jessie agreed. She then looked to Ash and then smirked. "Hey James, how about we keep him as our own personal fuck toy." Ash's eyes widened in shock as he remembered the situation he was in.

"I think that's a great idea," James said as he took a firm hold of Ash's ass. Ash, despite how much he enjoyed the sex with these two, did not want to end up as their slave.

"Guys! We gots problems!" Meowth cried out as he came rushing towards them.

"What?" James said as he got up and pulled out of Ash.

"That cop and nurse are on their way here along with two twerp girls. They look pretty pissed! Not to mention that electric rat!"

"CHUUUU!"

As if on cue, the doors to the storage broke wide open. Using this a chance to escape, Ash pulled out of Jessie, grabbed his clothes, and dashed to the side. He had moved just in time as Ekans and Koffing were sent crashing into their trainers from a cloud of smoke.

The smoke cleared and Ash couldn't help but smile at his saviors. Standing by the open now busted door were Misty, Leaf, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Joining them were a brown and yellow starfish Pokémon with a red jewel called Staryu, a green frog-like reptile Pokémon with a bulb on its back called Bulbasaur, an orange, cream and black furred dog called Growlithe, and a Chansey. Leading the pack was none other than his partner Pikachu.

"Hey! What's the big idea ruining our fun?!" Jessie growled. She and James quickly got dressed as they faced the group of angry females and their Pokémon.

"You got another thing coming if you think we'll let you get away with Ash and these Pokémon!" Misty growled. She was severely pissed at these crooks that had tried to steal her new friend.

"Yeah, now it's you who have to prepare for trouble," Leaf growled, equally pissed off. Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy nodded in agreement. They had told the two girls of what had occurred, including the team's motto.

"We'll see about that," Jessie said aggressively. "Ekans use Poison Sting!"

"Koffing use Tackle!" James declared as well.

"Let's get'em guys!" Meowth cried out as he flashed his claws.

"Girls!" Ash called out, now fully dressed with Pikachu at his side. "All together! Pikachu use Thunder Shock!"

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!" Leaf declared.

"Staryu use Water Gun!" Misty exclaimed.

"Growlithe use Flamethrower!" Officer Jenny cried out.

"Chansey give them a Helping Hand!" Nurse Joy finished.

The four attacking Pokémon each launched their elemental attacks while Chansey gave them an extra boost of power. The combined power overpowered Team Rocket's Pokémon, sending them crashing into their trainers. The attacks didn't stop there. The group launched another blast, striking Team Rocket dead on and sending them blasting out of the Pokémon Center.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF!" Jessie, James and Meowth all cried in unison with Ekans and Koffing as they flew away into the night sky.

**oOoOoOo**

"Are you sure you can't come with us Leaf?" Ash asked his friend.

After Team Rocket was sent flying, Ash happily reunited with his friends and Pokémon. After a bit of "celebration", they all went to sleep and got up the next day. After saying goodbye to Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, Ash, Leaf and Misty met up outside of the Pokémon Center.

"Sorry Ash," Leaf replied. "I'd love to go with you to Pewter City, but I want to capture a few more Pokémon as well as train some more before I get there. Also, I think I might wait for the gym leader that works here to come back."

"I understand," Ash replied with a nod. "I know there's a gym here too, but I asked Jenny and she said that Gym Leader was out of town. I don't really want to wait too long to get my first badge, right Pikachu?"

"_Right!_" Pikachu said excitedly from Ash's shoulder.

Leaf nodded and smiled. "Well, then I guess this will be the last we see of each other for a while," she said before kissing Ash's cheek quickly. "You take care of yourself Ash."

Ash smiled and nodded. "You too Leaf." The two of them hugged for a minute and then pulled away.

Leaf then turned to Misty. "Misty, you take care of Ash. I'm trusting you to keep him out of trouble."

"No problem Leaf," Misty replied. "I'll make sure to keep Ash in check." Ash huffed as the two girls giggled at his expense. Ash eventually smiled and hugged Leaf one more time before he, Pikachu and Misty left.

The two of them headed out of the city and into the shortest route to Pewter City, otherwise known as the Viridian Forest. As they walked, the two trainers talked to one another with a usual comment from Pikachu. Things seemed to be going pretty goo-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" Misty screamed loudly before hiding behind Ash.

"What's up Misty?" Ash asked in confusion.

"THAT!" Misty exclaimed as she pointed to the side. Ash and Pikachu all looked over to see a small green caterpillar Pokémon.

"A Caterpie," Ash said in surprise. Then a smile appeared on his face. "I'm going to catch it!"

* * *

><p><strong>And Chapter 2 is done!<strong>

**I told you guys we'd see Leaf soon. She is going to be a rival for Ash, but unlike Gary she doesn't have her head firmly up her ass. She will appear every one and again in the story.**

**Now as most of you saw, the lemons between Ash/Leaf and Ash/Jenny/Joy were mostly left unchanged. The only new lemon is the one between Ash/Jessie/James. I wrote this one during one of my previous renditions, and I decided to keep it mostly because I liked it so much. In fact, other than wanting to capture Ash's Pokémon, Team Rocket is going to be following because they want to capture Ash and keep him as well. We'll see if they can. Other than that, there's not that much new stuff in this chapter. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**One thing I want to mention is that there wasn't that much yaoi besides the part with James, but considering he was doing Ash WITH Jessie, it counts as a Mixed Lemon. Other than that, the others were all straight Hentai. I know this might prompt people for me to take out the Yaoi all together, but that's not going to happen. This story is called KetchumAllShipping for a reason. Ash will be paired with anyone and everyone I see fit. Sorry if this displeases you, but that's what I'm going with.**

**On another note, I want to mention something I forgot to say in the last chapter.**

**Because I want to pair with Ash as many people and Pokémon as possible, I'm going to need suggestions for different ideas and situations for Ash to be in. Any ideas you guys want to see happen, just state them in the review section and I'll consider them. They can be anything from a simple pairing such as Ash/Misty, or they can be specific kinks you want to see such as we saw in this chapter in the lemon between Ash/Jenny/Joy. I await for your ideas.**

**Next Time – Bugs Buzzing  
>Ash captured a Caterpie in the Viridian Forest much to Misty's chagrin. He trains with his Pokémon and tries to make Misty see the good about Bug Pokémon. Things though get a bit hairy when Ash is challenged by a Samurai that later sends a swarm of angry Bug Pokémon at them. Will Ash survive this situation? Only one way to find out.<strong>

**Teams**

**Ash – Pikachu (M), Rattata (F), Spearow (M)**

**Misty – Staryu (M), Starmie (F), Goldeen (F)**

**Until Next time my friends!**

**Please Review!**

**ZeroRestraints signing off!**


	3. Kanto 03

**KetchumAllShipping Adventure**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum, a young stud with the dream to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. He will face many challenges as he battles gym leaders, faces rivals, and bangs nearly everything with a heartbeat. Not for those under 18. Ash/Everyone**

**WARNING!  
>This story contains Hentai (MF), Yaoi (M/M), and Yuri (F/F) sexual content. It also contains Human/Human and Human/Pokémon and possibly Pokémon/Pokémon action. If you have any problems with any of this, please leave now. If you wish to stay and/or have no problems with any of this, the please leave comments and constructive criticism in the reviews. Any flames or negative comments will be ignored.**

**Kanto Arc**

**Chapter 03 – ****Bugs Buzzing**

* * *

><p>"A Caterpie," Ash said in surprise. Then a smile appeared on his face. "I'm going to catch it!"<p>

Ash was currently staring down a green anthropomorphic caterpillar Pokémon known as Caterpie with Pikachu on his shoulder and Misty hiding behind him. Caterpie stood far shorter than Pikachu with green skin, short yellow arms and legs with three-digit hands and feet, a short tail, and a red y-shaped crest on his head.

"You're kidding me!" Misty screamed in disbelief. "You're not seriously going to capture that creepy bug Pokémon!"

"Of course I am!" Ash replied. "Pikachu, I'm going to let Spearow battle this time, okay?"

"_Go for it Ash!_" Pikachu declared happily.

Ash smiled and nodded. He took hold of the Poke Ball and tossed it. "Spearow I choose you!"

"_Ready for battle!_" Spearow declared proudly as he appeared on the field. After the events with Team Rocket, Ash got to know his bird Pokémon. Spearow was a little aggressive at first, but agreed to be Ash's Pokémon after Ash complimented and told him that they could be stronger together.

"Spearow, start by hitting that Caterpie with Peck!" Ash declared. The bird nodded and dove at Caterpie with a glowing beak. With only one hit the small bug was sent flying and to the ground. "Alright then, let's make this quick! Go Poke Ball!"

Ash tossed the ball and hit the Caterpie. The bug was absorbed inside and the ball shook three times before letting out a "ping".

Ash smiled before running to the ball and grabbing it. "Alright! I caught a Caterpie!" Pikachu and Spearow cheered along with their trainer.

"Ugh!" Misty declared in disgust. "Keep that bug away from me! Bugs are disgusting!"

"Oh come one Misty, Bug Pokémon aren't so bad," Ash said as he held Caterpie's Poke Ball.

"Ash, nothing you say or do will convince me differently," Misty said firmly, turning away.

Ash shrugged. He would have to figure out a way to convince Misty of Caterpie so that their travels wouldn't be too problematic. Ash wanted to capture other bug types, but he also didn't want Misty getting angst-y because of it.

"Well, we'll see about that," Ash replied. "But let's keep going. Who knows what other kinds of cool Pokémon there are around here? And I'd like to get some training in too. Let's go."

Misty agreed, though she only really wanted to leave because she wanted to avoid any more bug types. Ash's two Pokémon walked alongside him as they continued on.

They didn't get too far as an hour later Ash decided it was time to take a break. "Okay then," he said. "This should be a good place to camp."

"Camp? Aren't we going to try to get out of this Bug-Infested forest?" Misty asked.

"There's no way we'd make it out before nightfall," Ash replied. "Besides, I want to get some training in. I'm going to head down to that clearing a bit farther down."

"Okay then," Misty replied. "I guess I'll try to see if I can find a river and maybe fish for some new water Pokémon." Ash nodded in understanding and then both trainers went their respective ways.

Ash walked down to a small clearing and released Caterpie and Rattata who joined Pikachu and Spearow. "Okay guys, it's time for some serious training. Our first gym battle is against the Pewter City Gym that focuses on Rock Types. At the moment, none of you guys have any moves that are particularly effective against Rock Types." To prove his point, Ash brought out his Poke-Dex and scanned all of his Pokémon.

**-ZZZ-**

**Pikachu the Electric Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu and pre-evolved form of Raichu.**

**It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it loses electric charges from the sacs.**

**Type: Electric  
>Gender: Male<br>Ability: Static  
>Attacks: Thunder Shock, Growl, Quick Attack, Play Nice<strong>

**-ZZZ-**

**Rattata the Mouse Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Raticate.**

**Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down.**

**Type: Normal  
>Gender: Female<br>Ability: Guts  
>Attacks: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bite (Egg)<strong>

**-ZZZ-**

**Spearow the Tiny Bird Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Fearow.**

**Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If it's high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger.**

**Type: Normal/Flying  
>Gender: Male<br>Ability: Keen Eye  
>Attacks: Peck, Growl, Leer<strong>

**-ZZZ-**

**Caterpie the Worm Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Metapod**

**Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor.**

**Type: Bug  
>Gender: Male<br>Ability: Shield Dust  
>Attacks: Tackle, String Shot<strong>

**-ZZZ-**

"As you can all see, while you guys are pretty strong for your sizes, we could definitely use some work," Ash explained. "So, are you guys ready for some training?"

"_Oh Yeah!_" Pikachu and Spearow cried out in unison.

"_I'm ready!_" Rattata said excitedly.

"_I would like to become stronger_," Caterpie rather shyly.

"Great, then let's get to work," Ash said with a smile.

Ash started having all of his Pokémon train in unison in different areas. He first started having all of them run along the ground in circles. Spearow did not like running, but Ash made it clear that he wanted the small bird to at least be able to move reasonably well in case he was ever grounded. Pikachu was by far the fastest with Rattata a close second. Spearow came next, and Caterpie, due to her tiny body, he was by far the slowest. Ash knew that Caterpie would have the hardest time training, but he could see the little bug was filled with determination, and that would prove very useful. Ash trained alongside with his Pokémon, running with the around and around. He felt that it was not fair that his Pokémon had to train to get stronger, so he trained with them. He also felt it helped build up the bond.

After half an hour of running Ash changed up the training into strength training. He used several rocks as weights and had his Pokémon each lift different-sized rocks. Pikachu surprisingly proved to be the strongest physical wise with Spearow at second. Again, Caterpie was the weakest and could hardly lift even a small rock, which was until Ash suggested using his String Shot as a pulley so that it'd be easier to lift weights. Caterpie was very happy and was determined to make Ash proud. Ash also lifted rock weights along with his Pokémon, and he was currently the strongest capable of lifting rocks twice the size of Pikachu. He knew this wouldn't last long though if his Pokémon's training came to fruition.

After training in strength, Ash decided it was time to train in moves that his Pokémon could learn to help them in their battle against the Pewter City gym. His Poke-Dex came with a full list of moves that his Pokémon could learn based of recordings of previous members of their species having been discovered to know this move.

First was Pikachu, who Ash figured would be his best bet against the Gym leader. Even though there was a good chance that his opponent's Pokémon would be dual Rock/Ground, the latter being strong against and immune to electric attacks, Ash figured that Pikachu would be strong enough if he managed to learn the moves he had planned down. Ash planned for Pikachu to learn Brick Break and Iron Tail, two moves that would be serious counters to Rock Types. Ash had Pikachu did this by both punching and slamming his tail into different-sized rocks. Doing this would strengthen Pikachu's small fists and tail, and hopefully help him find the strength to use the moves. Also, Ash had Pikachu move around using Quick Attack in an attempt to learn Agility, a move that would definitely help in running and dodging the rock type attacks. He also had Pikachu train his Thunder Shock in an attempt to strengthen it into a Thunderbolt.

As for Rattata, she had a much larger variety of moves she could learn. The one good thing about Normal Types they could learn a huge diversity of moves. Ash had her work with Pikachu to learn Quick Attack, Iron Tail and Thunderbolt. In order to learn Quick Attack, Ash had Rattata continuously use Tackle and move around as fast as she could. To learn Thunderbolt, Ash had Pikachu fire small bursts of electricity at her so that Rattata could figure out how to create her own electric charges. As for Iron Tail, Ash had her practice slamming her tail against rocks as well.

Spearow was a very different case. He had a much more limited number of moves he could learn. Two moves Ash wanted him to learn were Fury Attack and Steel Wing. Steel Wing was like Iron Tail, so Ash had the bird strike rocks with his wings. This proved difficult since as a flying type Spearow was weak to rocks, but the aggressive bird was determined to succeed. Fury Attack was much easier to practice, as all Spearow had to do was increase his pecking speed by repeatedly using peck against a target as fast as possible.

As for Caterpie, he had the smallest move pool out of all of Ash's Pokémon, so Ash decided to have Caterpie work on his Tackle strength, and on his String Shot firing speed. Besides that, Ash also had Caterpie work on learning Bug Bite by continuously biting on small pieces of wood. One particular move Ash was interested in teaching Caterpie was Electroweb, a move Ash wasn't all too sure he could figure out how to teach the small Pokémon, but he knew it would be a great move for Caterpie to learn. Ash decided to let Pikachu handle teaching Caterpie how to maybe use that move.

While his Pokémon worked on learning their own moves, Ash worked on his own moves as well. He couldn't use any special moves like his Pokémon, but he did train in martial arts over the years so that he could defend himself if the need ever arose.

One thing he did that caught his Pokémon's attention was that he trained in only his underwear. He liked being free of his clothing's restrictions when training. None of his Pokémon complained though. Pikachu had told Spearow and Rattata of his mating with Ash, and after seeing their near-naked trainer, they were all but ready to mate with him. As for Caterpie, he was also captivated by Ash's body and was intrigued with the idea of mating with him.

"Phew," Ash said as he wiped his sweat covered head. "Now that was a great training session. Okay guys, take a breather." All of Ash's Pokémon stopped their training and looked at their sweaty trainer. "You guys did great today, we've made a lot of progress. That's enough training for today. Let's head back to ca-!"

"Geoot!" a voice cried out, cutting Ash off. A sudden gust of wind swept past the group and a shadowy figure past the group with amazing speed.

"What was that?" Ash said as he looked around. He found their attacker in the air. It was a male anthropomorphic bird Pokémon with tan and light-yellow feathers and pink crest and tail feathers. It was far bigger than any of Ash's Pokémon but it had a similar body shape to that of Spearow. Ash pulled out his Poke-Dex.

-**ZZZ-**

**Pidgeotto the Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgey and pre-evolved form of Pidgeot.**

**Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws.**

**-ZZZ-**

"A Pidgeotto," Ash said in awe. "A Pokémon like that would be a great addition! Anyone want to take this one?"

"_Oh! Ash! Can I?_" Caterpie said excitedly. "_I think I have Electroweb down!_"

Ash was hesitant at first. It wasn't that he did not believe Caterpie could do it, but he didn't want the little bug to get hurt and lose his confidence. However, the sparkling in Caterpie's eyes told Ash to at least give him a chance.

Ash smiled. "Okay Caterpie, let's see what you got!"

"_Alright!_" Caterpie said as he took to the battlefield.

"_Is Ash insane?_" Spearow asked skeptically.

"_He just wants to help and prove himself,_" Rattata said supportively.

"_Well, let's see what the little guy's got,_" Pikachu finished.

"Geot!" Pidgeotto cried out as it flew down, ready to strike.

"Okay Caterpie, let's try slowing Pidgeotto down with rapid-fire String Shot!" Ash declared. Caterpie nodded and fired off a series of quick String Shots at the incoming Pidgeotto. The bird Pokémon dodge most of the shots, but thanks to all the training he did, Caterpie managed to catch one of the bird's wings with its sticky string shot. With its wing tied up, Pidgeotto fell to the ground.

"_I…I did it…_" Caterpie said with disbelief. He then jumped around happily. "_I did it!_"

"Don't get too excited yet Caterpie," Ash said, though he was glad Caterpie was so confident. The Pidgeotto began to get to its feet. "Caterpie, wrap up that Pidgeotto like a birthday present!"

"_On it Ash!_" Caterpie exclaimed before firing multiple more String Shots. Pidgeotto barely had any time to react before its other wing, legs and body were all tied up with layers of sticky string.

"Pidge-mmmm!" Pidgeotto's cry was silenced as Caterpie string shot its beak. By the end, the bird was practically mummified by the sticky string shot.

"Great Job Caterpie," Ash said. "Now let's see how that training came through. Use Electro Web!" Caterpie focus himself, charging up all the energy he could in his next shot. With a deep breath, Caterpie fired an electrified web at Pidgeotto. The web landed on top of the tied up avian before sending a powerful discharge of electricity through its body. The bird went limp after the electrified netting dispersed. "Now's my chance. Poke Ball go!"

Ash tossed the Poke Ball and it hit the bird Pokémon dead on. The bird was absorbed inside and the ball fell to the ground. The ball shook three times, but then the familiar ping went off.

Ash smiled as he ran over and picked up the ball. "Alright! I caught a Pidgeotto!"

"_Awesome!_" Pikachu and Rattata said in unison. Spearow simply shrugged.

"Great job Caterpie," Ash said as he went down and petted the bug who was absolutely overjoyed. "You were great in that battle. You're going to be a strong Pokémon. I can see it."

"Thanks Ash!" Caterpie said happily. However the small bug froze before his body was covered in a bright blue glow.

"Whoa!" Ash said in awe as Caterpie's entire body glowed and began to morph. "Is…Is Caterpie evolving?!"

"_Whoa! That didn't take long,_" Pikachu said in surprise. During the training, Caterpie confessed his desire to evolve, but he did not expect for the little bug to begin reaching his dream so fast.

The glowing came to end, and replacing the small green worm was a larger green cocoon Pokémon. Unlike its previous form, his arms and legs had merged into its body. "_Hello Ash_," the new Pokémon said in a lower voice.

"Caterpie! You evolved into a Metapod!" Ash said happily. He pulled out his Pokedex to scan the evolved Pokémon.

-**ZZZ-**

**Metapod the Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Caterpie and pre-evolved form of Butterfree.**

**The shell covering this Pokémon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell.**

**Type: Bug  
>Gender: Male<br>Ability: Shed Skin  
>Attacks: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Electro Web, Harden<strong>

**-ZZZ-**

"I am so proud of you Metapod," Ash said happily as he hugged the Cocoon Pokémon who was equally happy.

"_Yeah, congratulations,_" Pikachu agreed.

"_You did great,_" Rattata agreed.

"_Eh, not bad bug_,'" Spearow said, though he did mean it. He was impressed with how Caterpie had taken down the evolved bird Pokémon.

"_Thanks guys_," Metapod replied happily. "_Though I won't be able to move much until I evolve again_."

"No worries Metapod, you did great," Ash said happily. "You take a break until you're ready to evolve again. But for now, just bask in the glory." Ash held the Cocoon Pokémon close, which made Metapod feel warm and happy. "Metapod, how about you take a rest." Metapod nodded his body before Ash returned. Ash then turned to his remaining Pokémon. "Before I return you guys, I believe you all also deserve a reward for your hard training." Ash smiled a flashy grin before discarding his underwear.

All three of Ash's Pokémon went wide-eyed at their master's limp dick. Pikachu had seen it before, but he was still entranced by his master's size. He was so attracted that he quickly became aroused, his small pecker becoming hard. As for Spearow and Rattata, both of them were equally excited. Spearow's small pecker, which was an inch longer but also thinner than Pikachu's became erect, and Rattata's pussy became visible and slightly moist and her nipples became hard. All of their genitals were human-shaped, which made sense since Pokémon were more monsters than animals.

Ash smiled at his now horny Pokémon. "I would have let Caterpie in on the fun too, but Cocoon Pokémon like Metapod can't mate this way. When he evolves again, I'll make it up to him. But for now, I'm all yours." Ash laid down against the rock, giving his body to his Pokémon.

Pikachu wasted no time in running over and licking Ash's meat. Rattata quickly joined in, licking Ash's cock while also being careful with her teeth. The two mice Pokémon licked Ash's cock and balls, quickly arousing the thick meat to full hardness.

"Ah…" Ash moaned as his cock became hard from his Pokémon's licking. Spearow flew over and stood atop Ash's firm pecs. Ash could see the bird's small pecker in view and smiled. He gently lifted the bird with his hands and began to suck on the small pecker. The flying type let out a cry of pleasure as Ash sucked on his small cock.

Pikachu and Rattata continued to lick Ash's member, both loving the taste of his precum as it oozed out. "_Hey Ratta,_" Pikachu spoke, catching the purple mouse's attention. "_How about you try taking Ash's dick in your mouth?_"

"_Okay!_" Rattata said excitedly. Pikachu moved out of the way, letting the female mouse take the tip of her master's member into her mouth. Even with her big teeth, she was able to wrap her lips around Ash's dick and began to suck on the appendage, savoring the taste.

Rattata's sucking made Ash moan around Spearow's dick, making the bird Pokémon moan in pleasure. Spearow thrust fast into Ash's mouth, but it was nothing that Ash could not handle. It did not take long before the bird came into his mouth.

"_W-Wow…that felt so good,_" the bird Pokémon moaned out as he pulled his limp dick out of Ash's mouth.

"Mmm, not bad," Ash said as he licked his lips.

"_My turn!_" Pikachu said excitedly as he brought his erect member before his trainer's face. Ash smiled and took the dick into his mouth. "_Hahah…so good._" Pikachu loved the feel of Ash sucking on his member, just as much as he loved sucking Ash's dick.

Speaking of which, Rattata was doing her best at sucking Ash's dick. She was only able to go half-way down the long thick shaft, but no further. This did not deter her though as she used her small breasts to surround the remaining part of Ash's cock. She may not have been as large as Misty, but that didn't bother her. She knew that she'd get bigger when she'd eventually evolved, which she couldn't wait for, and after training with Ash, knew that he'd be able to help her reach her goal.

Ash moaned as he sucked on Pikachu's member, making the electric mouse moan out as well. Seeing Pikachu getting sucked off excited Spearow once more. Ash saw the bird's erect penis and reached out and started to pump Spearow's dick, making the bird moan.

Rattata could feel that Ash was getting ready to cum, however she was also getting tired of sucking, she wanted more. She wanted to take Ash's big dick inside her, and she was determined to have it. She wanted Ash's seed to fill her. She pulled away from Ash's saliva coated cock, and turned around, presenting her wet snatch to it.

Rattata pressed her pussy against the tip of Ash's dick, already feeling her self-control begin to waver. "_S-So B-Big!_" she exclaimed. She slowly took it into her, the sheer size making her shiver. She had done it with other Rattatas, but none of them could even compare to Ash's size. She went down until she felt Ash's tip reach her womb, yet she still had less than half of Ash's member inside her. She realized it would take a while before she could take all of Ash's cock inside her, but for now, she had a different goal.

Ash let out a strong moan around Pikachu's member as Rattata took his dick into her pussy and started moving up and down the shaft at a rapid pace. "_F-Fuck!_" Pikachu cried out as Ash's moans reverberated around his shaft. It was all it took for the mouse to cum inside his trainer's mouth.

"_Gah! Here I Cum!_" Spearow cried out as he shot his seed once more, coating Ash's hand in sticky white goo.

Both male pulled away, collapsing on their backs with satisfied expressions. "W-Well that was fun," Ash said as he panted. Rattata was still fucking his dick and it was getting hard to remain in control.

"_Ash!_" Rattata screamed as she went up and down Ash's shaft. "_Ash! I need you! I want you to fuck me hard! I need more!_" She had lost her mind to the pleasure of Ash's dick as she rode him.

Those words were all Ash needed to hear before he grabbed Rattata's hips and pushed her down all the way, taking every inch of his shaft inside her. Her eyes went wide and she let out a silent scream as she felt Ash's went balls deep inside her, stretching her stomach penetrating into her womb.

Rattata barely had a time to comprehend what had happened before Ash pulled out and rammed his dick all the way back inside her. This time she let out a loud scream, but had no time to continue as Ash continued to plow her pussy.

Pikachu opened his eyes and groaned. "_O-Oh…_" He said as he got up. He looked to his side and saw Spearow completely passed out. Pikachu chuckled. "_Heh, quick-shot. Couldn't handle more than two climaxes before passing out._" He looked around, and then froze as he saw his trainer and fellow mouse going at it.

"_YES! YES! FUCK! FUCK! YES! ASH! MASTER! ASH!_" Rattata screamed as Ash practically jack-hammered her insides. The pain she felt before was gone, and it was now replaced by intense pleasure. All she could think about was Ash's dick filling her insides and ramming into her like mad. Pikachu could see Ash's dick stretching Rattata's stomach with each thrust, which made it all the more thankful that Ash had gone easier when he first fucked him. However, the sight quickly turned the mouse on, and it began to make him desire to join in as well, and even take Rattata's place.

Unaware to all of them, a certain pair of green eyes were watching as well.

"Rattata! I'm going to cum!" Ash howled before releasing his massive load into Rattata's pussy. Rattata's mouth went wide as she felt Ash's seed flow into her like a geyser. Her womb was quickly filled and stretched from the massive amount of cum that filled her, making her stomach appear bloated. The feeling of being filled so much drove Rattata into a silent yet satisfying orgasm as well.

Ash's release lasted three minutes, but by the time he was done Rattata's stomach had become large and bloated. He pulled out of the mouse's snatch, and Rattata slumped to the ground into unconsciousness, but with a completely satisfied grin on her face.

"Whoa, that was a big one," Ash panted. He was about to stand up, but was tackled by a yellow blur.

"_My turn!_" Pikachu cried out excitedly as he tackled Ash to the ground. He looked at Ash's still-hard dick with lustful intent. He spread his ass before taking Ash's dick inside. "_F-Fuck!_" Pikachu moaned out as he took Ash's cock. Unlike before, he was determined to take every inch just as Rattata had before. "_I want all of it Ash! Fuck me!_"

Ash was surprised by Pikachu's horny desires, but could hardly resist that yellow bubble butt that currently wrapped his dick. "Alright Pikachu. You want my cock? You got it!" Pikachu didn't even have time to register before Ash grabbed his hips and thrust himself all the way inside, just as he had with Rattata before.

Pikachu screamed as Ash rammed himself fully inside him. Like with Rattata, Ash's dick stretched Pikachu's stomach before pulling out and ramming himself inside Pikachu again and again.

It didn't take long before Pikachu was begging for more. He loved the feel of Ash's dick shoved so deep inside him. It helped convince him that he had made the right choice in becoming Ash's Pokémon. Ash was also glad that Pikachu had become his Pokémon, for it meant he would get to fuck the tight yellow Ash over and over on his entire Pokémon journey.

Ash plowed the electric type's ass over and over again, each time striking the mouse's prostate and making him scream in pleasure. It didn't take long before Pikachu came all over himself and Ash. Even so, Ash continued to fuck him for another five minutes before reaching his own climax.

Like with Rattata, the massive load of cum that flowed into Pikachu filled him up like a balloon. His stomach had become bloated, and his face became one of pure bliss.

Ash pulled out of Pikachu's ass, letting the electric mouse slump to the ground. "Phew, that was fun," Ash said with a grin as he saw his three spent and satisfied Pokémon.

After the fun session with his Pokémon, Ash decided it was time to call it a day.

He quickly got himself and his Pokémon cleaned off before returning to the campsite where Misty waited along with her Pokémon. She had a female anthropomorphic fish Pokémon called Goldeen, a male anthropomorphic starfish Pokémon named Staryu, and a female anthropomorphic starfish Pokémon named Starmie. Much to his surprise, he found her in the middle of an orgy between her and her Pokémon. She explained that like him, a lot of trainers tended to their Pokémon this way.

This made Ash excited, and he suggested that they should help "tend" to each other's Pokémon together. Misty agreed, for the most part. That was until Ash introduced her to Pidgeotto and Metapod, the later scaring her just as much, if not more, as before.

Pidgeotto, despite being miffed from the fact that he was defeated by Metapod, was a very likable fellow. He easily got along with Pikachu and Rattata, and begrudgingly made amends and a friendship with Metapod. Spearow however proved to be more of a rival than anything else for the new bird Pokémon. Ash didn't mind this, as he knew that a healthy rivalry was good for his Pokémon so that they can both work as hard as they can.

After having some dinner and cleaning up. Ash and his team fell asleep together along with Misty, who kept her distance from Metapod who slept near ash.

**oOoOoOo**

The following morning was met with an odd reception.

The first thing he was met was the screaming voice of Misty because Metapod had rolled over to her, scaring her. After an hour of calming her down, Ash decided to do some more training with his Pokémon.

The training was pretty much the same as the day before, with the exception of Pidgeotto and Metapod. Pidgeotto was put into the same training regimen as Spearow, though he seemed to be having an easier time with Steel Wing, much to Spearow's chagrin. As for Metapod, while he could still move somewhat, Ash decided to have him practice his Harden more than anything, just so that his defenses would be set in battle. Misty stayed to watch, though she kept a good distance away from Metapod as he trained.

Sadly, the training was brought to an abrupt end when this strange samurai showed up, nearly striking Ash with his sword. He was stopped by Ash's Pokémon who all attacked the Samurai. The Samurai challenged Ash to a battle which he accepted.

The battle was decided to be two on two, and the Samurai started by calling out a large brown anthropomorphic bug Pokémon with big white horns called Pinsir. Ash used Rattata in the battle. At first, it seemed that Samurai had the advantage, but thanks to all of her training, Rattata barbeques the bug with several Thunderbolts. After recalling his Pinsir, the Samurai sent out his own Metapod, which Ash countered with his own. At first, it seemed like a stalemate until Ash asked if Samurai caught his Metapod as a Caterpie. Samurai denounced that, saying her caught Metapod as he is, saying it was pointless to capture a Caterpie when Metapods were much close to reaching their final form. This was all Ash needed to win the match.

Ash's Metapod took out the Samurai's with great ease thanks to his training, much to the Samurai's anger. He recalled his Pokémon and ran away, declaring that he would get his revenge on Ash for his humiliation. Ash congratulated his Pokémon, and Misty surprisingly said she was amazed by how Metapod had fought. She claimed that she would be willing to at least try to get over her fear, mostly just so she could continue being with Ash.

After the battle, the group packed up and left their campsite and continued on. However, just as they were about to leave, a swarm of Beedrill attacked. Beedrills were anthropomorphic bee Pokémon with stingers on their arms. The Beedrills swarmed the group, putting them in a panic. Ash tried to recall his Pokémon and was able to get most of them, but Metapod ended up getting carried off. Ash tried to get Metapod back, but ended up getting carried away as well, leaving Misty and Pikachu on their own. Ash struggled in the Bee Pokémon's grasp, but the bee bit Ash's neck, and Ash fell unconscious.

**oOoOoOo**

When Ash came to, the first thing he realized was that he was looking at a wooden floor. "H-Huh?" he said in confusion.

He looked up, and saw that he wasn't on the ground, rather he was suspended in the air and inside a massive hollow tree. He was suspended by a stream of silk that tightly wrapped around his body. His arms were tied behind his back and his legs were tied above his waist. He also realized that he was completely naked.

The sound of buzzing caught Ash's ears, and as he looked around he saw the large horde of Beedrill, Kakuna and Weedle that surrounded him. "H-Hey! What's going on?" Ash asked in confusion. He spotted his clothes, his bag, Poke-Balls and Metapod wrapped up on the floor.

Ash then felt something crawl on his back. He looked back, and saw a group of Weedle crawling down from the silk that held him up. Weedles were small brownish-colored anthropomorphic worm Pokémon with spikes on their heads and tails. The Weedles crawled around his bound body, sniffing and looking him over.

One of the Weedle went beneath Ash and located Ash's exposed chest and nipples. It let out a small cry that attracted another. The two Weedles went over to Ash's nipples before putting down their small mouths on them.

"A-Ah!" Ash exclaimed as the two bug Pokémon bit down on his nipples. It started as painful, but soon his natural hornyness began to take over. Ash's let out a heated breath as the two Weedles nibbled on his nipples. He could feel his cock beginning to harden.

The third Weedle noticed this, and crawled over to Ash's abdomen. It then crawled around Ash's waist and started to squeeze Ash's hardening cock with its tail.

"A-AaaAaah!" Ash cried out as he felt the bug Pokémon squeezed his cock with its body. His member was fully aroused and was dripping precum.

The smell of Ash's arousal hit the sensors of the Beedrill. The smell was extremely intoxicating. Several of them flew into the air and surrounded the horny trainer.

Ash didn't realize he was surrounded as his eyes were closed and the fact he was overwhelmed by his lustful desires. The Weedles were sucking hard on his nipples while the third was squeezing his dick with its body. His eyes widened with alarm as he felt his legs were freed from their bindings. Ash looked and saw the Beedrills behind him had released his legs. They stopped them from falling all the way down and spread them wide before using String Shot to re-wrap them. Now, Ash's legs were spread wide, and his ass was fully exposed before the bug Pokémon.

"Oh boy," Ash said in slight worry. Normally, he was all for the idea of sex. However, he had heard that certain Pokémon like Beedrill had mating habits that can sometimes be rather violent. Sometimes, they would abduct other creatures, human or Pokémon, and use them to begin their mating cycles. It was more of a custom or tradition rather than an instinct. However, the creatures they use for their mating rituals can sometimes be severely injured due to the Beedrill's easily-volatile nature and sharp stingers.

Ash felt something poke at his face. He turned, and he was met by a pink rigid pointed 5 inch member. This member belonged to a male Beedrill. The Beedrill's eyes were glowing with lust. Carefully taking hold of Ash's head with the sides of its stingers and pushed its cock against Ash's mouth.

Ash realized there was little he could do to stop the Beedrill, so he opened his mouth and the Beedrill sheathed itself inside. Perhaps if he played along, he could figure out a way to get out of this.

The horny insect Pokémon wrapped its arms and legs around Ash's head as it began to take Ash's mouth. The bug quickly pulled in and out, thrusting hard into Ash's mouth. It wasn't the biggest thing Ash ever took into his mouth, but he could still feel the roughness of the Beedrill's member. It didn't take long before the Beedrill let out a cry of pleasure before releasing its seed into Ash's mouth. Once it was done, the Beedrill pulled away only for another to appear behind it. Ash had no time to react as the second Beedrill came by and rammed its dick into his mouth as well.

As this happened, several of the Beedrill swarmed around Ash's exposed ass. One of the larger ones flew forward and wrapped its legs around Ash's and used its stingers for balance as it positioned its hard member towards Ash's hole. With one swift thrust, the bug buried itself deep into Ash's ass. Ash released a muffled cry as the rigid cock filled him. It was by no means the biggest one he had ever taken, but he could still feel it inside his tight ass. His moans vibrated around the cock in his mouth, causing the Beedrill to climax into his mouth. It moved away, allowing for a third Beedrill to takes its place and fuck Ash's mouth.

The Beedrill on his ass thrust hard and fast, filling Ash's hole with each thrust. In only a few thrust it found Ash's sweet spot, which result in Ash arching his back as much as his bindings would allow. After several more thrusts, the Beedrill came, filling Ash's hole with white spunk. Once it was done, it pulled out and flew away, only for another Beedrill to take its place and begin fucking Ash's hole once more.

Ash's mind went blank as the Beedrills had their way with him. It had been a long time since he had an orgy of this scale. Many male Beedrills came inside him, filling his stomach with hot spunk. His stomach continued to inflate bigger and bigger as more and more cum filled him.

The sound of a higher pitched buzzing caught the hearing of the male Beedrills. The one currently fucking Ash's mouth, which had been the seventh one so far, pulled out but not before cumming in Ash's mouth. The one on Ash's rear, which was the ninth to take his ass, stopped but did not pull out.

Using what little sense of consciousness he had, Ash looked and gazed upon three more Beedrill. However, these three were female. The female Beedrills all had hourglass bodies, longer legs and arms, and each with a different sized pair of breasts. Behind them were several more female Beedrills, all looking the same as them but a bit smaller

The Weedle that had been constricting Ash's poor cock, which was now red and pulsing with need, crawled away. Before Ash even had a chance, one of the smaller female Beedrill flew under him, wrapped its arms and legs around his torso, and sheathed his aching cock into her snatch.

"Haaah!" Ash howled at the tightness of the female Beedrill's entrance. His howls of pleasure enticed the Beedrill even more so than before, and soon he was surrounded once more.

Another male Beedrill came before Ash's head and thrust its rigid member into his mouth. Ash accepted this without problem, but his eyes went wide as a second Beedrill came up next to the first and tried to push its cock into his mouth as well. Ash could only open his mouth wider as the two Beedrills thrust into his mouth and throat.

On his back side, the Beedrill that had been fucking his ass earlier intensified its fucking before cumming inside Ash. It flew away, only to be replaced by not one but two more Beedrills who double-teamed Ash's ass, stretching it even further and making him cry out around the cocks in his mouth.

The Weedles had all crawled off of Ash's body, allowing for the females to come around to hump and lick his body. Beedrills had surprisingly long tongues that they used when eating nectar from flowers, and they used these tongues to taste and tease Ash's body. The Beedrill that was currently riding him member was thrust hard and fast, ramming herself down on Ash as cock as quickly as possible. All the intense pleasure was more than Ash could bear.

Ash let out a muffled cry as he finally came. His seed filled the female Beedrill's womb to the brim. Once she was filled, the Beedrill flew off, only to allow another to take its place as Ash continued to cum, filling it as well. Three more Beedrills came and went, each getting filled with Ash's seed. As this happened, the four male Beedrills all came as well, filling Ash's throat and ass to the brim with seed. His stomach had become bloated from the sheer amount of cum the male Beedrills had shot into him.

After filling the fifth female Beedrill, Ash's release came to an end. The four male Beedrills pulled away, and the five females did so as well. Ash hung in the air, exhausted and engorged with cum. He had never felt so full in his entire life.

Suddenly, a loud buzzing caught his ears. Ash looked above, and gasped as he saw the biggest anthropomorphic Beedrill he had ever seen in his life fly down towards him. From head to stinger, this Beedrill far bigger than all the others. While most male Beedrill were about the same height as him, this Beedrill was taller and bigger than all the others. He also had a much bulkier frame, arms and legs than the others. However, what also showed that he was bigger was the large 10 inch member. Again, Ash had taken bigger, but considering how much abuse his ass had taken, he was sure that this member would break him. Also, what this Beedrill lacked in length he more than made up in thickness.

Another softer buzzing caught his ears. Ash turned and saw the three larger anthropomorphic female Beedrill from before fly towards him. The tallest one was about the same height as him while the other two were each a head shorter. The tallest Beedrill came up to his face and pressed a pair of soft lips to his, sending a warm wave of comfort through the boy, allowing him to relax.

Seeing Ash relax, the large male Beedrill went down to Ash's ass and gave it a sniff. He could smell the scent of his brethren's seed inside the boy, which he knew meant that this human male was a perfect mate.

The female Beedrills all flocked around Ash's front, each kissing him and giving him soft comfort after the intense fucking he had gone through. The tallest one raised herself so that her breasts were at Ash's eye level. They were each a 38D with darker yellow nipples. Ever so tempted, Ash opened his mouth and leaned forward, taking the female Beedrill's nipple into his mouth. The female Beedrill let out a small coo at the feeling of Ash's lips on her tit. She pushed her other breast towards Ash's mouth, tempting him to take both nipples into his mouth. Ash wasted no time and took the second nipple, sucking on both of them as much as he could. His sucking caused the female Beedrill to cry out and begin to lactate a honey-like substance from her breasts. Ash found it delicious.

The two other female Beedrills were just as turned and pressed their bodies to the human boy's, humping him and sucking on his own nipples. The leader of the trio could not take anymore and told the two to help her. The two females positioned their leader and Ash before thrusting the taller female's pussy down onto Ash's still rock-hard cock.

Ash let out a loud moan as the Beedrill's tight cunt wrapped his member. This moan was what set the big male off. He latched himself around Ash's legs, positioned himself before the puckered hole, and thrust inside, making Ash scream.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Ash cried out, releasing the nipples from his mouth as the biggest Beedrill sheathed himself inside him. He could feel all the ridges around the big bug's boner as it filled and struck his already abused insides.

Like his brethren, the male Beedrill wasted no time in fucking Ash's hole. It filled his entrance with each thrust, each time striking Ash's prostate with incredible force. It may not have been the biggest Ash had ever taken, but it still had a lot of force behind it which drove Ash's nerves wilds.

At the same time, the female Beedrill that had taken his cock was currently fucking him hard and fast. The human boy's member filled her snatch to the brim, and she was loving the thick feel of it. She wasted no time ramming herself down onto his cock. Her breasts bounced up and down along with her, not that Ash was paying attention.

His face was consumed by four smaller 36C breasts that belonged to the two remaining Beedrill girls. The two bugs smothered Ash's face with their tits, muffling any cries or moan or howls as the two bigger Beedrills used him.

The big male Beedrill clung closely to Ash's rear as he fucked him hard and fast. It had long been since he had found a good mate in any of the outsiders brought to the nest, but this boy's tight hole was perfect. He of course was careful with his stingers as not to hurt Ash, but that didn't stop him from rampaging his ass with each thrust.

The female Beedrill currently fucking his cock was also enjoying herself to the max. Very few of their previous outside mates had ever satisfied her to this degree, but Ash was more than capable. She was loving the feel of his fat cock around her tight snatch. He powerful balls slapped against her thighs, telling her that his seed was sure to be extremely potent. And if her sisters' earlier experience told her anything, it was that Ash's member had a lot to offer.

Ash's mind was lost to a world of sexual bliss. The Beedrills surrounding him used his body to its limits. His engorged stomach was swishing around with all the cum that had been dispelled into him. The male Beedrill fucking his ass was plowing him wildly, harder than even Gary had most of the time. As for the female, she was just as wild as his mother, and the two smothering his face with their breasts reminded him too much of his sisters. Not to mention that the other Beedrill had gone on him wilder than some of the Pallet Townsfolk he had done before leaving. In short, he was lost to the intense sexual frenzy that currently claimed him.

The male Beedrill that had been fucking Ash's ass hard with all its might was quickly reaching his peak. He could feel his release coming, so he intensified his thrusts, planning to give Ash as much of his seed as he possibly could.

At the same time, the female Beedrill that had been fucking him could feel herself reaching her climax as well. She wanted Ash's jizz to fill her as she came, so she intensified her thrusts as well, ramming herself down on Ash's member as fast as possible.

Ash could feel the two Beedrill going to town on his already crazed nerves and they were driving him further off the edge. He could feel his load ready to blow. With one final strike to his prostate, Ash let out powerful howl as his ass clenched and his cock came. The two Beedrills, feeling Ash's body react, pushed them to reach their orgasms as well.

The male Beedrill clung to Ash's ass, filling his already bloated stomach even more so with a tremendous load of cum. This did not bother the female as she clung to Ash's body tightly as his own cock filled her womb with an enormous load of jizz. Her womb expanded as Ash's spunk filled her, making her let out a cry of pleasure. Her pussy clenched around Ash's cumming member, practically milking him as she came as well.

After a full three minutes of orgasmic bliss, the three beings ended their climaxes. The female Beedrill, her womb now bloated with human spunk, slipped off of Ash and his now limp member. She was caught by her two sisters and flown down to a small nest. The male pulled out Ash's now gaping ass and flew down to the floor as well.

Ash remained in the air, gasping, barely conscious, and overfilled with cum. One of the Weedle that had remained and watched, crawled down Ash's silky bindings. It crawled over to Ash's rear and looked at the gaping cum-leaking hole. Another Weedle crawled down to Ash's stomach. The sudden touch around his enlarged belly made Ash twitch. "A-Ah! S-Stop! I-I c-can't h-hold i-i-it-AAAAAH!"

Ash's ass erupted as a waterfall of cum splashed out. The Beedrill, Kakuna and Weedle all watched in amazement as all the cum that Ash had taken flowed out of him. To Ash it felt like an eternity, but in reality it only took a minute for every bit of cum to flow out of him, returning his stomach to its normal state.

"WEEDLE!" cried out a small voice. Ash looked down, and saw that the Weedle that had been on his ass had been taken by the torrent of cum that he had expelled. Most of its body was covered in jizz as it tried to shake it off.

This seemed to offend the Beedrill as many of them got onto their feet and started to buzz violently. It seemed that they had taken this as a sign of offence from Ash. And since he was currently suspended, not to mention completely exhausted, there was no way for him to escape.

A shining light from below however stopped the charge. Ash and all the bug Pokémon looked down to where his gear was, and all watched in shock as the glowing body of Metapod began to change.

A pair of wings formed, and emerging from the light was an anthropomorphic purple bug with red eyes, blue arms, hands, legs and feet and mouth with white fangs and white wings. "_I am Butterfree!_" the newly evolved Pokémon cried out happily.

Ash's Metapod-turned-Butterfree flew into the air above the stunned Beedrill. His wing then began to dispel an orange powder. This powder made all the Beedrill as well as the Kakuna and Weedle all very sleepy. In a matter of seconds, they were all sound asleep.

"_Are you okay Ash?_" Butterfree spoke as he flew next to Ash.

"B-Butterfree…y-you evolved…" Ash said weakly.

"_Of course I did,_" Butterfree said happily. "_I couldn't let those Beedrill hurt you. I care about you Ash._" Butterfree nuzzled against Ash's face.

Ash chuckled. "Heh…I care about you too Butterfree," he said lovingly.

Ever so carefully, Butterfree undid the bindings that held Ash's body and helped him down. Ash was a little weak in the knees, but Butterfree helped him stand.

"Thanks Butterfree," Ash said. He walked over to his gear and put on all his clothes and items.

"_I heard some of the Beedrill talking while you were asleep,_" Butterfree stated. "_That punk Samurai guy was the one that sicked them on us._"

Ash nodded in understanding. "Well don't worry Butterfree, we'll get him back. But first we need to find a way out of here."

"_I know the way,_" Butterfree replied. "_I saw it when the Beedrill brought us here. Let's go!_"

"Hold on a second Butterfree," Ash spoke. "Before we leave…" Ash smiled mischievously as he looked at four certain sleeping Beedrills.

**oOoOoOo**

Sometime later, we find Ash back in the Viridian Forest. Walking beside him were Pikachu, Misty, and Butterfree.

"_So you were really fucked by all those Beedrill?_" Pikachu asked curiously, "_And you're still sane?_"

"What can I say, I can take a lot," Ash said with a proud smirk.

"I'm still not exactly fond of the idea that you caught some of those Beedrill Ash," Misty said disdainfully. She was walking right next to Butterfree, who she found cute for being a bug Pokémon.

"I only caught four of them Misty, that big male and the three females," Ash replied, holding up the four Poke-Balls. "Besides, I want to capture as many Pokémon as possible. I have to be if I want to become a Pokémon Master someday."

"Well…just be careful," Misty said. "We don't know how those Beedrill will react to being captured."

"_They'll probably be fine as long as they get to fuck Ash again_," Pikachu said mischievously. "_But next time, I want in as well._"

"_Me too! Me too!_" Butterfree exclaimed excitedly. After finally being evolved all the way to his final form, he was all but ready to mate with Ash. "_Can I join in too?_"

"Sure thing Butterfree, that's a promise," Ash said with a grin. "And don't worry too much on the Beedrill Misty. You know I have my ways."

Misty rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Speaking of which," Misty spoke, "what happened to the rest of the horde Ash? Won't they come after you since you captured some their pack?"

"Nah, most Pokémon tend to back off if some of their own get captured," Ash replied. Then, a small smirk formed on his lips. "Besides, I left them all a _parting gift_, so we should be good."

**oOoOoOo**

Back inside the Beedrill nest.

"AH yes! Fuck me you giant bugs! Fuck ME!"

Inside the Beedrill nest, a naked Samurai was currently being fucked up the ass by a very horny and angry Pinsir. Off to the side was a Metapod surrounded by a horde of Kakuna, all waiting patiently to evolve so that they can join in the fun. Above them was a swarm of horny and excited Beedrill, all ready to claim this new fuck toy.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, it took a while, but here it is, the third chapter of KetchumAllShipping Adventure!<strong>

**We did it guys! We finally made it through the Viridian Forest, and next time Brock finally joins the fun.**

**This chapter is shorter than the others, mostly because it is the one with the least number of lemons. There are only two lemons, but they are fairly big ones, especially the later one. I'm not complaining though, I am glad with how this story turned out.**

**I have to say, my favorite part of writing this chapter has to be the Ash/Beedrill lemon. It has been an idea I've had since the start of this fic. Heck, you can argue that it was this concept that spawned the idea of the entire fic in general. This lemon was based off the Fic on AdultFF called "Breeder", where a female Ash is used as a Breeding station for different Pokémon, including Beedrill.**

**I'm betting a lot of you are wondering why I skipped the battle with Samurai. Well, first off I hate that little turd. Seriously, who comes around swinging his sword at people like a looney if they only want to get into a Pokémon Battle? I dislike him, and the idea of him and Ash in a lemon is one of the few that does not appeal to me, weird I know. But in any case, I found him more arrogant and intolerable than Ash or Misty in the early series, which is saying something, so I feel the ending to this chapter was all but appropriate.**

**But let's stop talking about that, let's talk about the future of this fic.**

**Now that we finally got past the Viridian Forest, we're moving on to Pewter City and beyond. Of course I'm going to be adding Brock into the mix. It's been a long time coming. After that, we have a lot more waiting for us. However, there is one subject I wish to go over with you guys. This concerns Ash's other travelling companions.**

**Ash has had a total of 11 travelling companions – Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. So far, we have Misty and soon Brock. However, I'm not sure I want to wait to include these other characters into the mix.**

**That's where you guys come in. I want to know what you guys think. Should I add the other travelling companions earlier during Kanto, or wait until their respective regions?**

**The choice is up to you guys.**

**Next Time – Rock Hard  
>Ash reaches Pewter City with the desire to challenge the Pewter City Gym Leader. He first takes on a small tournament and wins a surprising prize before challenging the Gym Leader, Brock, a young man with a troubled life.<strong>

**Teams**

**Ash – Pikachu (M), Rattata (F), Spearow (M), Caterpie-Metapod-Butterfree (M), Pidgeotto (M), Beedrill (M, Fx3)**

**Misty – Staryu (M), Starmie (F), Goldeen (F)**

**Until Next time my friends!**

**Please Review!**

**ZeroRestraints signing off!**


	4. Kanto 04

**KetchumAllShipping Adventure**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum, a young stud with the dream to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. He will face many challenges as he battles gym leaders, faces rivals, and bangs nearly everything with a heartbeat. Not for those under 18. Ash/Everyone**

**WARNING!  
>This story contains Hentai (MF), Yaoi (M/M), and Yuri (F/F) sexual content. It also contains Human/Human and Human/Pokémon and possibly Pokémon/Pokémon action. If you have any problems with any of this, please leave now. If you wish to stay and/or have no problems with any of this, the please leave comments and constructive criticism in the reviews. Any flames or negative comments will be ignored.**

**Kanto Arc**

**Chapter 04 – Rock Hard**

* * *

><p>"Pewter City, we made it!" Ash said happily as he, Misty, and Pikachu all stared down at the city atop a large rocky hill.<p>

It had been a little over a week since Ash had started his Pokémon journey, and now he had finally reached the city where his first badge lied. In only a week he already obtained 9 Pokémon, though four of them were of the same species.

The four Beedrill didn't seem that bothered with the idea of being captured, as long as they got to mate with Ash more in the future, which Ash did not mind in slightest. The Male of the group was easily the strongest, though the larger female was a close second. All of them had a decent arsenal of moves, but Ash wanted to get some more training in before using them in a gym battle. There was also his newly evolved Butterfree. His evolution gave him a large variety of moves, but Ash also had him continue training his older moves as well. He also got a number of Spore moves as well as the most likely useful Confusion. Butterfree and the male Beedrill had quickly become fierce rivals in their battle to become stronger, similar to Spearow and Pidgeotto.

"About time," Misty said with relief. She was more than glad to be out of the Viridian Forest and away from all the bug Pokémon.

"Oh come on Misty," Ash said with a groan. "It wasn't all that bad. Besides, at least you're trying to get over your fear."

"That's only because I don't want my fear to be the reason we separate," Misty replied. "I like you Ash, more than just a fuck buddy. You're a nice and kind guy and have treated me with nothing but respect, even with my fear. I don't want my fear to get in the way of that." Ash was surprised by Misty's words and couldn't help but smile at the redhead who was currently blushing.

"_That and she pretty much can't live without your cock now,_" Pikachu said teasingly. Misty didn't understand him, but Ash just rolled his eyes.

"Well, in any case, we've made it to Pewter City where my first steps to becoming a Pokémon Master awaits," Ash stated.

"Pewter City is grey the color of stone. This town has always been famous for stone," a new and mysterious voice suddenly spoke. Ash peered down on the builder and saw an older man sitting down on the ground sitting near a bunch of rocks. He was a darker skin man that looked bronze. He had dark brown hair with a wild beard. He wore a red beanie. He had a fainted yellow muscle t-shirt. His pants were a worn-out forest green and had hiking brown boots on. Ash couldn't see his face because of him being on the rock.

"Uh…who are you?" Ash asked

"The name's Flint. And you're sitting on some of my merchandize young man," the man named Flint stated.

"Oh! Sorry. Ehhh..." Ash said with a stutter. He jumped off the boulder in an instant. He then looked at the prices on the rocks with Misty and Pikachu doing the same. He sweat-dropped.

"You mean you sell rocks?" Misty asked

"Their Pewter City souvenirs. Want to buy some?" Flint asked.

"No thanks. I'm traveling and trying to become a strong Pokémon trainer!" Ash replied with a proud demeanor.

Flint looked ash over before saying, "You look a little worn out you two. How about I take you young trainers to the Pokémon center? Follow me." With that he got up and brushed himself off before walking off

"Wow, he's a nice guy." Ash said with a smile. "

Are you sure?" Misty asked.

Then Flint appeared again and said, "By the way that'll be a $2 charge for resting on my rocks." They all look wide-eyed and fell over at that.

"_So much for being nice,_" Pikachu muttered.

After giving Flint the two dollars, he led them to the Pokémon Center. After thanking him, they went to get their Pokémon rejuvenated. Ash put all his Poke-Balls on a tray along with Pikachu before walking over to the counter where a Nurse Joy waited. All the Pokémon Centers were run by Nurse Joys who were all relatives to each other. While he did that, Misty decided to walk around the center and look about.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy," Ash said as he set his tray out. "Could I please get my Pokémon restored?"

"Oh of course Ash," The nurse replied, surprising the teen.

"Wait, you know me?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Oh yes, my sister in Viridian City told me you'd be heading over here," the Nurse Joy replied. "She told me all about how you helped save the center there from those horrible Team Rocket people."

Ash blushed slightly. "Oh well, I only did what I needed to do to help."

"Well in any case, you have my support," the Nurse replied. "And don't worry, I'll get your Pokémon all healed up in no time." The Nurse took the Poke-Balls and Pikachu to the back room, letting Ash walk away.

"Hey Ash, look at this!" Misty called from behind.

Ash turned around and headed to the wall where Misty was standing by. She pointed at a poster on the wall. Ash looked and read "**Battle Tourney Starting Tomorrow! Sign Up and Battle!**"

"Battle Tourney?" Ash said in confusion.

"I've heard about these," Misty replied. "They're supposed to be these small tournaments held in cities for trainers to come and battle in. They usually have some really rare and valuable prizes for the winners of these tournaments."

"Really?" Ash said excitedly. "Well that's cool. Hey, I should enter. It would at least be great training before I take on Brock."

"Ha ha ha! Don't tell me that you plan on challenging Brock the Pewter City gym leader?" Flint said walking towards them.

Ash was surprised by the mocking tone. He narrowed his eyes, "Oh course I do! As soon as my team is done and healed. I'll have no problem. I'll beat him!"

Flint looked at Ash unimpressed. He even started laughing again, "Ha ha ha! You'll beat him. Ha ha ha." Ash glared at the man walking away.

"Ash, just ignore that jerk," Misty said, putting her hand on Ash's shoulder. "Come on, let's get something to eat." Ash nodded and followed Misty into the cafeteria. They quickly got their food and ate, but Ash was still in a sour mood.

"The big jerk," Ash grumbled as he bit into his synthetic burger.

"Don't let that jackass get you down Ash," Misty said comfortingly. "I've seen you train hard for this, and I'm sure you'll beat Brock no problem."

Ash couldn't help but smile at Misty's words. "Thanks Mist. I really appreciate it." Misty smiled back and nodded.

"Speaking of which Ash, do you still want to do the Battle Tourney before going into the Gym Battle?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah. Like I said I want to get some training in before I battle, even if it's with a Pokémon I don't plan to use for the Gym Battle. Besides, I want to see if I can win that mystery prize. Any idea what it could be?" Misty shook her head, not having a single clue. The two trainers continued to talk as they ate before finishing and splitting the bill.

Once they were done, they went to the main desk to see if Ash's Pokémon were done healing. "Oh Ash," Nurse Joy spoke, catching the boy's attention. "You're Pokémon are all healed."

"Really? That's great!" Ash said excitedly.

"Just follow me this way please," Nurse Joy said, leading Ash into the back room while Misty said she would go to their room.

Nurse Joy led Ash through the back and into another room. However, rather than seeing his Poke-Balls and Pikachu, he saw a small bed.

The sound of a door locking caught his ear. He quickly turned around and saw Nurse Joy beginning to undress herself. "My sister didn't just tell me about you saving the Pokémon Center Ash," she said in a saucy manner. "She also told me about your _physical_ test she did on you. I would not mind doing my own check if it's alright with you."

Ash's answer came in the form on the hardening bulge inside his pants.

Clothes were flung, stripped and ripped off each other as the two humans quickly went into their heated frenzy.

Ash was laying on his back on the bed while Nurse Joy loomed over him. Using her large breasts, she wrapped them around Ash's hot and hard shaft. "Wow, it's just as big as my sister described," she said before licking the tip. Ash let out a small moan which made her smile. "And just as sensitive."

Wasting no time Joy positioned Ash's cock and pushed him into her. She gasped at once again being filled. Her sister's description to how Ash felt was right on the mark – amazing.

Ash marveled at how wet and tight this Joy was. She felt just as tight as her sister, and he loved it. He wasted no time as he pumped in and out of Joy. The nurse commanded him to thrust faster and harder. Ash obeyed and pounded the Pokémon nurse with all of his might.

As he plowed her insides, her breasts bounced wildly, all but tempting Ash to grab them. He did just that, squeezing the round orbs of flesh, making the nurse scream even louder.

With the intense fucking, it did not take long for Ash to feel ready to blow his load into the nurse. "I'm going to come," he cried out.

"Come inside me please," Joy begged.

Ash howled as he came, filling Nurse Joy's womb and pussy with seed. Joy gapped happily as she felt herself get filled with cum, coming to her own orgasm as well. Ash let out a sigh as his release came to an end. He tried to look at the clock to see the time, but Nurse Joy held his face.

"Don't worry, we have several hours before your Pokémon are done healing," Joy said. Ash smiled, he was still ready for more.

Before Ash could say a thing Joy got down and took his still hard cock and placed it in her mouth. Ash began groaning and moaning as he placed his hands on the back of Joy's head caressing her pink hair. Joy was enjoying giving the trainer a blowjob. She bobbed her head up and down as she swirled her tongue around. She felt him become even harder in her mouth and she loved it. She also loved the taste of her juices on his cock. It tasted exquisite.

Ash couldn't hold back and without warning he came. Joy was shocked, but swallowed all she could of Ash's cum. She was surprised at how much the boy came. She didn't believe her sister when she told her of how much juice Ash was packing, but she was glad to be wrong. She had some cum dripping of her chin when she released Ash's cock. She wiped the leftover cum from his chin and wherever it fell.

After sucking up all of Ash's cum, Joy told him to eat her out. Ash happily did so, licking and sucking on her wet pussy. Nurse Joy was moaning as the trainer ate out her cunt, making her scream and quickly cum onto his face, splattering juices. Once she ended her orgasm, Nurse Joy licked Ash's face clean of her juices.

"Ready for another round?" Joy asked. Ash nodded excitedly. "Well then, go for it" Joy said spreading her legs.

Ash aimed his cock in and pushed in. He heard Joy sigh and he soon got to work. He pumped in and out of Joy, enjoying every second of it. Joy was loving the feel of his shaft plowing her too. They came together this time and were both exhausted.

"That was great Ash," Nurse Joy said happily, he snatch oozing with cum. "I'm going to have to recommend you to the other Nurse Joys of the region, and maybe beyond. That is if you're willing to supply."

Ash smiled widely. "I'd be more than happy to be of service."

**oOoOoOo**

After receiving Nurse Joy's "thank you," she returned to Ash his Pokémon and signed him up for the Battle Tourney the next day.

The tourney took place in front of the Pewter City Museum. Ash was signed up along with 15 other trainers. The tournament was set up into 5 rounds. Ash was slightly nervous, but he believed in his Pokémon and he knew he could rely on them.

The first round he battled with his male Beedrill against a Machop. Beedrill won easily thanks to his aerial ability and surprising bulk, letting Ash move on to the second round. In his second battle Ash used Rattata against his opponent's female Nidoran. Thanks to the heavy training she had done in the Viridian Forest, Ash's Rattata decimated the little Nidoran. The third round however proved to be a bit tougher with the trainer having a Scyther while Ash used his Spearow. The two seemed evenly matched until Ash's Spearow got the upper hand with his speed and one swift Aerial Ace ended the bug type. That was the semi-final battle, and now Ash was ready to take on the final round.

"And here we are folks, at the last round of the Pewter City Battle Tourney!" the announcer cried out from the side of the field. "On the left side we have Joe from Vermillion City." The trainer in question waved at the crowd his a cocky grin. He was a big muscular man with a Mohawk. "And on the right we have Ash!" Ash waved at the crowd with a smile.

Misty was standing along with the rest of the audience with Pikachu next to her. "I hope Ash can win this," she said hopefully.

"_Are you kidding?_" Pikachu said with a roll of his eyes. "_Ash has got this in the bag. No one can beat us!_" He looked and saw Misty just giving him a strange look. He then smacked his forehead. "_Right, only Ash can understand me._"

"Alright trainers, you know the rules," the announcer/referee said. "This is a one on one battle, no substitutes. Whoever beats the other's Pokémon first win. Are you ready?" Both trainers nodded. "Great! Trainers call out your Pokémon!"

"Go Rhyhorn!" Joe cried out, summoning a large grey quadrupedal horned Pokémon.

"Rhyhorn!" cried out the beastial Pokémon.

During the course of the tourney, Ash was reminded of a very important fact about Pokémon. Besides all the amazing other abilities they had, all Pokémon had the power to change between two forms – an Anthropomorphic or "Anthro" form, or a more Beast-like form. These beastial forms were mostly used in combat since they were a bit more durable than their anthro forms and offered changes in size that could alter the battle. Another difference was that in their beastial forms, some Pokémon were harder to mate with, but not impossible. They still retained their genitals, they were just well-hidden better.

All of his Pokémon could shift easily between their two forms, they were simply in their anthropomorphic forms when Ash caught them. Pikachu's beast form was much smaller and more mouse-like, and the same could be said for Rattata. Spearow and Pidgeotto were also smaller and resembled more like normal birds. Butterfree and his Beedrills were also smaller compared to him, though the size difference between them was still evident and they resembled more like insects.

This little reminder excited Ash, reminding him that there were still other ways for him to mate with his Pokémon. However, that would have to wait, for he had a battle to win.

"Go Pidgeotto!" Ash called out, summoning his male bird Pokémon. Like Rhyhorn, Pidgeotto was currently in her smaller more bird-like beast form.

"HAHAAHHAHAHA!" Joe started to laugh hysterically at the sight of the bird. "Oh this is going to be easy."

"We'll see," Ash said with a smirk. He knew that Joe's underestimating of them would be his downfall.

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Rhyhorn Stomp that bird," Joe growled. The ground type let out a mighty roar before charging forward, readying to literally stomp on Pidgeotto.

Ash smirked. "Pidgeotto use Quick Attack to dodge!" he called out.

"_Missed me!_" Pidgeotto said cheekily as he zoomed past the rampaging rhino.

"Great now follow up with Gust," Ash declared. Pidgeotto did his best to blow a powerful burst of wind at the rhino. The attack did damage the rock type, but not much.

"Ha! You may have speed kid, but your bird has no strength against my rock type," Ash's opponent said with a growl. "Now Rhyhorn use Horn Attack!" the rock type charged, but Pidgeotto easily dodged once more.

"But like you said, we have the speed," Ash replied. "And besides, who said we don't have power? Pidgeotto use Air Cutter on Rhyhorn's feet!"

"What?!" Joe exclaimed in shock.

Pidgeotto's wings glowed sky blue and he swung them, sending several small slashes of aerial energy at the rhino's feet. Rhyhorn was not expecting the move, and was charging, so the attack forced the big beast to trip and roll onto his back.

"Rhyhorn!" Joe exclaimed in shock.

"Great! Finish it with Steel Wing Pidgeotto!" Ash exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Joe screamed again.

"_Take this!_" Pidgeotto yelled as his wings glowed silver and it slammed one down onto Rhyhorn's stomach, making the rock-type to cry out in pain. Pidgeotto then slammed his second arm on the stomach, making Rhyhorn cry out again. Pidgeotto then finished it with one final Steel Wing on Rhyhorn's side, sending it rolling to the side. Once Rhyhorn finished rolling, it was knocked out.

"And Rhyhorn is unable to battle! The victory goes to Pidgeotto and Ash of Pallet!" the announcer declared, signaling to Ash and Pidgeotto. The crowd cheered happily.

"Yes! Ash and Pidgeotto did it!" Misty cheered happily.

"_Way to go guys!_" Pikachu exclaimed happily. He had shifted to his beast form and was currently perched on Misty's shoulder.

After Joe recalled his Pokémon and was sent away, Ash met with the announcer in the center of the battle field.

"Congratulations on your victory Ash," the announcer said with a smile.

"Thank you sir," Ash said with a grin. He was really proud of all his Pokémon and how they had all managed to come through.

"And with the victory of the Battle Tourney, here is your prize," the announcer said, holding out a Poke Ball. "Inside this Poke Ball is a rare Pokémon from another far off region. This Pokémon was rescued from bounty hunters and we have been searching for a good trainer to take care of it. Do you think you are up to the challenge Ash?"

Ash gleamed brightly. "Yes sir," he said with a nod.

The announcer smiled and handed Ash the Poke-Ball. "And that's all for this Battle Tourney folks! See you next time!"

**oOoOoOo**

"Congratulations for the win Ash," Misty said as she and Ash ate at the Pokémon Center. They had come to eat after Ash won the Battle Tourney."

"Thanks again Misty," Ash said with a grin. Sitting on the table was Pikachu in his beast form sucking down a bottle of ketchup.

"I can definitely say you're ready for the gym battle," Misty said with a grin. "I mean, you decimated that big guy who was using a rock type with a flying type Pokémon."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Misty, but I don't think it will be as easy," Ash replied. "I did some research on Brock and on beginning trainers he uses his Onix and Geodude, both very different from a Rhyhorn. Also, that Joe guy was just a jerk, so I doubt Brock will make the same mistakes."

"I suppose you're right," Misty replied. "Speaking of which, what's the new Pokémon you got from the tournament?"

Ash then began to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "Actually I haven't checked yet."

Misty gave Ash a deadpanned look. "You haven't checked yet?" she asked in disbelief.

"I was going to check before dinner," Ash replied, "but I got a little _distracted_."

_Flashback_

"_Thanks Nurse Joy," Ash said as he picked up his tray of healed Pokémon. After the tournament, he had brought them straight to the Pokémon Center so that they could get some healing. After he took all the balls, he headed back to his room. "Pidgeotto come on out."_

"_Aahh…Hi Ash,__" Hi Ash," Pidgeotto spoke as he came out of the ball._

"_Hey Pidgeotto," Ash greeted. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Pretty freaking great to be honest,__" the bird replied. "__I never thought I'd be able to beat rock type before you caught me. I'm really glad we won.__"_

_Ash smiled. "I'm glad you're so happy Pidgeotto. You really did a great job out there. So great, I think you deserve a little reward."_

_Ash leaned down and kissed the tip of Pidgeotto's beak, surprising the bird. Ash then began to massage the bird's back, causing the flying type to let out a soft coo. Ash massaged the bird all over, especially around his wings and underbelly._

"_O-Oh…Ash…__" Pidgeotto cooed as his 4.5 inch dick became hard. He knew about Ash's sexual nature having heard much from Spearow and the others and even getting a chance to mate with Ash back in the Viridian forest. Last time he did it in his anthro-form, now he was going to have fun with Ash in his beast form._

_Ash smiled as Pidgeotto cooed and moaned. He was getting just as hard as his Pokémon. He stopped massaging the bird to remove his pants and underwear, releasing his own hardness._

_Pidgeotto eyed Ash's dick and licked his beak. He turned around and took Ash's large rod into his mouth. His tongue lapped around Ash's dick, making his trainer moan out. Using his wings, Pidgeotto flapped a cool breeze around Ash's crotch, making his shiver but in a good way. Even with a beak, Pidgeotto was easily able to suck on Ash's member with relative ease. Out of all of his Pokémon, Pidgeotto was the only one able to take the most of Ash's cock into his mouth which he prided himself in._

"_Gah! Pidgeotto!" Ash moaned out as his bird sucked on his dick. This was supposed to be a reward for Pidgeotto, so Ash managed to reach over and under his bird Pokémon and began to pump Pidgeotto's smaller dick. The bird moaned around Ash's dick, making Ash gasp and moan, but he did not stop wanking his Pokémon's shaft._

_Under Ash's gentle and arousing touch, it took very little time for Pidgeotto to shoot his load. The bird let out a cru around Ash's dick as he came onto the floor of the room, also coating Ash's hand in white spunk._

_Pidgeotto's cries of pleasure pushed Ash over the edge as well. He let out a load moan as he came into Pidgeotto's mouth. The bird Pokémon drank it all down with relative ease and excitement._

_After Ash's release, the bird turned around, exposing his ass to his master. Ash knew what Pidgeotto wanted and he was happy to appease. He used Pidgeotto's seed on his hand to lube up his own cock as he also gripped the bird's hips before thrusting his member into Pidgeotto's hole. "__Ash!__" Pidgeotto cried out happily as Ash thrust into him._

"_So tight," Ash moaned as he fucked his bird Pokémon. He was on his hands and knees as he plowed his Pokémon's entrance. Pidgeotto continued to moan excitedly as his trainer rammed his ass. Like Ash he was using his wings for support as his trainer plowed him._

_It took very little time before Ash let out a howl of pleasure as he let out his release. "Pidgeotto!"_

_Pidgeotto let out a cry of ecstasy as he felt Ash's seed flow into his body. The feeling of Ash's jizz flowing into his pushed the bird to reach his own climax, once again staining the floor with his seed._

_After a minute Ash's release came to an end and he pulled out of his Pokémon's ass. Pidgeotto waddled over to Ash and nuzzled his face. Ash smiled as he nuzzled his bird's Pokémon, sharing in a moment of happiness together._

_Flashback End_

Ash was blushing as he remembered his and Pidgeotto's fun time.

Misty rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever," she said. "Well, you might as well check now."

"Okay then," Ash replied as he pulled out the Poke-Ball that held the new Pokémon. "Come on out!" the ball opened and a beam of light shot out. When Ash saw the Pokémon that came out, a big smile formed on his face.

**oOoOoOo**

Several days later, Ash was standing before the Pewter City Gym, which looked like a giant rock.

Ash was standing in front of the gym with Pikachu on his shoulder and Misty at his side. "You ready Ash?" Misty asked her friend.

"You know it," Ash replied with a grin. "Me and my Pokémon have trained non-stop for this battle. I know we are ready, right Pikachu?"

"_Right Ash!_" Pikachu exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright, well I'll be cheering you all the way," Misty said with a smile.

"Thanks Misty," Ash replied. "Well, let's go in." The three of them entered the building which was covered in shadows. "Uh hello? Anyone here?"

"Who goes there?" a voice boomed. Lights suddenly surrounded the group, revealing them to be in a large rocky battle field. On the opposite of side of the field atop a small platform was a dark skinned young man. He was older than Ash and Misty as he was taller and more muscular than Ash, he had spiky brown skin and squinty brown eyes. He wore an orange muscle shirt under a green leather sleeveless jacket, long brown khaki pants, black sneaker and black fingerless gloves. Ash, Misty and Pikachu all stared for a second at the surprisingly attractive young man that stood before them.

Ash luckily was able to snap out of his stare and replied, "My name is Ash Ketchum and I am here to challenge the Gym Leader Brock."

The man looked at Ash for a second before answering, "I am Brock. Is this your first gym battle?"

"Yes sir," Ash replied.

Brock nodded in understanding. "Very well then. I accept your challenge Ash." Ash smiled, happy to get his first gym battle.

In a few minutes, Ash and Brock were each standing at opposite sides of the battle field. Misty was sitting on a bench aside from the battle field. "So how is this battle going to go?" Ash asked.

"It will be a two on two," Brock replied. "Only the challenger will be able to substitute. The battle will be over when all of one of the trainer's Pokémon are knocked out."

"Okay then," Ash replied. "Hey Brock!"

"What?"

"Would you mind if I let most of my Pokémon out," Ash said. "I want them to see my first gym battle with me."

Brock was honestly surprised by the request. "Uh…alright then. However, they cannot interfere in the fight."

"I know, and thanks!" Ash said happily. He pulled out his Poke-Balls and tossed brought out his Pokémon – Rattata, Spearow, Butterfree, Pidgeotto and the Beedrill quartet. "Hey guys. You want to watch my first Gym battle?" All of his Pokémon cheered happily. Ash smiled back. "Great. Go sit with Misty. Remember, none of you can help in this battle. But don't worry, I promise I'll use you guys in future Gym battles." Ash's Pokémon nodded and moved over next to Misty. Misty sat happily with Rattata and the two birds, but kept a bit of distance from the bugs. She may have been working to get over her fears, she was not over it yet.

"Very well then, let's begin," Brock stated. "Geodude come forth!"

"Geo-Geodude!" cried out a Pokémon that was a rock head with two rock arms levitating in the air.

"You ready for this Pikachu?" Ash asked his starter.

"_You know it Ash!_" Pikachu replied.

"Alright! Pikachu I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and Pikachu jumped on the field.

"You're not serious are you?" Brock asked in confusion. "You're using an electric type in a Rock type gym? You must really be a new trainer."

'_That's what you think Brock,_' Ash thought.

"Well, you may have the first attack," Brock said. '_This kid is doomed. Hot yes, but doomed._'

"Thanks," Ash replied, then smirked. "Pikachu use Quick Attack to get in close!"

"_Here I come!_" Pikachu cried out as he bolted forward.

"Geodude use Defense Curl," Brock said nonchalantly. Geodude rolled up into a ball and glowed white. "Your Normal attacks and electric attacks will have no effect on Geodude."

"Who said anything about Normal or electric attacks?" Ash said grinning, confusing the Gym Leader. "Pikachu use Brick Break!" Brock gasped in shock.

"_Take this!_" Pikachu cried out as his small fists glowed a dark red before he smacked them down on Geodude's head, making the rock Pokémon cry out in pain as he was slammed into the dirt.

"Great job Pikachu! Hit him again with another Brick Break!" Ash exclaimed.

Brock managed to snap out of his shock and called out, "Geodude get out of there with Rollout!" Geodude managed to curl up and roll away before Pikachu slammed down another fighting-energy fist onto it. Brock let out a sigh of relief. '_Damn, I shouldn't have underestimated Ash. Better not do that again._'

"Don't let Geodude get away Pikachu," Ash called out. "Use Quick Attack to get in close again!"

"Oh no you won't," Brock declared. "Geodude use Rock Polish and then follow up with Rollout again!"

Geodude stopped rolling and got up. He smacked his fists together and his body became incased in a shiny gleam. It then curled up again before rolling forward at much faster speeds.

"Pikachu look out!" Ash cried out, but it was too late. With the enhanced speed from Rock Polish, Geodude bulldozed past Pikachu, sending the small mouse flying. "Pikachu!"

"Geodude finish this off with a Tackle!" Brock declared. Geodude stopped rolling and instead zoomed forward to deliver a strong Tackle attack.

Pikachu landed in front of Ash but quickly got back up. "Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Don't you know that Electric type attacks don't work on Ground types?" Brock said disapprovingly.

"Who said I was attacking Geodude directly?" Ash said. "Use Thunderbolt on the ground in front." Pikachu nodded and let out a powerful bolt of electricity that flew into the air and landed on the ground, creating a massive cloud of dust and smoke.

Geodude flew into the dust, but when he came to where Pikachu was, there was no one there. "Geo?" the rock type said in confusion.

"Brick Break!"

"_Heya!_"

Brock was curious to what happened to his Geodude after it flew into the dust cloud that covered it from his view. Suddenly, Geodude flew out of the dust cloud. "Geodude!"

"Finish it with Iron Tail Pikachu!" Ash's voice cried out.

Pikachu shot out of the dust cloud, his tail glowing in a silver light. "_Say goodnight!_" Pikachu said as he slammed his tail on Geodude, sending the rock type crashing to the ground. When the dust cleared, Geodude was knocked out.

"Alright Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed happily as his Pokémon landed back to the ground.

"_Oh yeah! Take that ground type!_" Pikachu exclaimed happily.

Brock was speechless, why wouldn't he be. A new trainer comes in with an electric type to a rock-type gym, and many rock types tended to also be ground types which were immune to electric attacks. But rather than use electric attacks, he uses Fighting and Steel type attacks. Brock cursed himself, he should have known better than to underestimate his opponent.

"Geodude return," he said, recalling his Pokémon. "You did well my friend, it was my own oversight that caused this loss." Brock then turned to Ash. "Ash, I must admit that I underestimated you when you first sent out your Pikachu. Allow me to apologize for my earlier rudeness."

Ash grinned. "Apology accepted Brock."

Brock nodded back and smiled. "Well, as much as I am impressed with how you defeated my Geodude, I'm afraid this is where our battle ends. Onix come forth!"

"GROOOOO!" roared the massive rock snake.

Pikachu quivered for a second. He knew that Onix were big, but seeing one for real left him fairly unnerved. "Don't get scared Pikachu," Ash said comfortingly. "I know you can do this." Pikachu smiled back, regaining his courage and getting ready to fight.

"This time I'll use the first move," Brock said. "Onix start things off with Rock Throw!" Onix roared as he summoned a rock and tossed it a Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge with Quick Attack and get in close for a Brick Break," Ash declared. Pikachu bolted from his spot, narrowly dodging the boulder as it crashed down.

"Onix use Harden!" Brock exclaimed. Onix's body became rigid as its defenses hardened.

"_Take this!_" Pikachu cried out as he slammed his energy-infused fist on the rock snake's body. Onix grunted slightly, but it was still not much damage.

"Now use Bind!" Brock exclaimed.

Ash's eyes widened in shock. "Pikachu get out of there!" but it was too late. Pikachu was then lodged tightly between Onix's coils. The tiny mouse tried to escape from the rock-snakes coils, but Onix just continued to squeeze.

"Please stop! I forfeit Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. As much as he wanted to win, he wasn't foolish. He knew there was no way for Pikachu to escape Onix's coils. Brick Break and Iron Tail were great moves, but with his arms and tail unable to move, there was no way for Pikachu to win.

"Very well. Onix release Pikachu," Brock said. The rock snake nodded and released the mouse. Ash quickly ran over and caught Pikachu in his arms.

"Pikachu are you okay?" Ash asked worriedly.

"_Ugh…I'm okay,_" Pikachu groaned. "_Why'd you forfeit? I could have gotten out of there._"

"No you couldn't have," Ash replied. "Even if you knew moves that could have taken down Onix, he is still a very strong Pokémon and there was no way for you to escape his Bind. Even if I'm a trainer, the last thing I want is for any of my Pokémon to get seriously hurt."

"Spoken like a true trainer Ash," Brock said smiling at Ash. "I am glad to see that there are kind and caring trainers like you that know when to pull back for the safety of your Pokémon. You have my respect."

"Thanks Brock," Ash replied. He walked back over to his side of the battle field and then walked over to Misty. "Misty can you hold onto Pikachu?"

"Sure thing Ash," Misty said as she took hold of the mouse.

"_Ash! Let me fight! I'll make quick work of that overgrown rock worm!_" the male Beedrill buzzed angrily.

"_No let me!_" Butterfree countered.

"_No me!_" Spearow, Rattata, Pidgeotto and the female Beedrills all cried out.

"Sorry guys, but no," Ash replied. "I know you all want to fight, but I already have someone else ready to fight. Don't worry, we're not done yet." Ash's nodded in understanding.

Ash walked back to his side of the battle field. "Are you ready to continue?" Brock asked. He had to admit, he was impressed with Ash's performance so far. He had surprised him with his Pikachu taking out Geodude and gained his respect for knowing when to stop the battle. Still he had to wonder what Ash had up his sleeve.

"You know it!" Ash said confidently. He wasn't about to let the loss of Pikachu hold him back from winning the badge left. He still had one Pokémon ready to fight.

"Then call out your next Pokémon," Brock said.

Ash nodded and held out a Poke-Ball. "I choose you!"

"Lou!" cried out a male blue and black bipedal jackal Pokémon with red eyes.

"You ready for your first Gym Battle Riolu?" Ash asked the fighting type?

"_I'm ready Ash!_" Riolu replied confidently.

Riolu had been the Pokémon that Ash had received from winning the Battle Tourney. When he first met the blue Pokémon, Riolu had been very shy. He had been abducted by an evil group that did experiments on it and was then supposedly rescued only to realize it was being sold to an evil man. It managed to escape on a ship from its home region of Sinnoh all the way to Kanto where it was found and taken care of by some scientists. The Scientist felt that Riolu needed help and that the best way to do that was to find a kind and caring trainer to care for him.

Gaining Riolu's trust was tricky, however Ash was able to break through and become friends with the blue Pokémon and help him become stronger. That was why he took several more days before finally challenging Brock, to prepare Riolu for the battle.

"You may have the first move this time Ash," Brock said. He was a little uncertain what this Pokémon before him could, having never seen one of its kind before. He was not willing to let his guard down.

"Alright then. Riolu get in close with Quick Attack," Ash commanded and Riolu nodded before bolting forward.

"Onix charge back at it with Tackle!" Brock declared. Onix roared before charging forward, ready to plow down the little blue Pokémon.

"Use Counter!" Ash exclaimed.

Riolu's eyes glowed blue before he was hit by Onix's Tackle. The minute Onix's attack struck, Riolu's fist became infused with energy before he slammed it on Onix's face, miraculously sending the rock snake flying back and crashing into the ground.

Brock's jaw hit the floor as he stared at his fallen rock snake. "W-What the heck was that?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Counter," Ash replied with a smirk. "A fighting type attack that does double the damage of any physical attack used on my Pokémon. Great job Riolu!"

"_Thanks Ash!_" Riolu said happily wagging his tail. He was a little sore from Onix's Tackle, but most of the hurt just came from Onix's size.

"Onix are you alright?" Brock asked his Pokémon. Onix got up and let out a roar, signaling it was still able to fight. "Great. Let's get back in there! Use Rock Throw!" Onix tossed a large rock at Riolu.

"Riolu dodge and use Quick Attack!" Ash exclaimed. Riolu avoided the rock and dash forward at fast speeds like before.

"Onix use Bind!" Brock yelled out, planning to use the same plan as before.

"Not this time!" Ash called out. "Riolu jump on Onix and run right up to his head!"

"_Right!_" Riolu cried out as he avoided Onix's tail and jumped onto the rock snake's body. He bolted up the boulders that made the large Pokémon's body right up until he got to Onix's head and jumped.

"End it with Aura Sphere!" Ash declared.

"_Take this!_" Riolu growled as he created a blue sphere of energy between its paws and sent it down onto Onix's head.

An explosion rang through the gym, freezing all the spectators in their place. Onix collapsed onto the ground with a heavy thud while Riolu landed gracefully on his feet in front of Ash.

"Onix!" Brock exclaimed worriedly at his fallen Pokémon.

"Great job Riolu!" Ash exclaimed happily. "Onix is still up though. Let's finish this with one more attack!"

"NO!"

Before Ash could even blink, he was suddenly surrounded by 9 smaller bodies all restraining them. He was being held back by five young boys and five young girls. The youngest two look to be 13 while the oldest looked about 17. The interesting part was that they all looked very similar to Brock.

"You leave our big brother's Pokémon alone, exclaimed a young 14 year old boy. He was currently hanging off of Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah! Leave Onix alone you big meanie!" cried out a 13 year old girl. She tried to punch Ash, but due to being shorter, ended up delivering a swift punch to Ash's bulge.

"Gah!" Ash gasped as pain flowed through his groin.

"Take this you big jerk!" cried out a 15 year old boy as he opened his mouth and bit down on Ash's right pectoral. Ash let out another cry as he felt the teeth around his chest.

"Take this!" cried out a 16 year old girl as she hopped onto Ash's shoulder and bit his left ear. The others all joined in tormenting Ash's body.

Despite the pain, Ash couldn't help but begin feel slightly turned on from all these young teens torturing his body. He was no stranger to sexual torture, and considering how easily around his body got, the bulge in his pants became larger, which only ended up getting hit more easily by the young teens.

While Ash was getting tormented by the teens, Misty, Ash's Pokémon, and even Brock were unable to look away or react. They were all caught up by the surprisingly hot scene of Ash's in such a vulnerable position.

Luckily, Brock was able to snap out of it quickly as he remembered who were the ones tormenting Ash. "Get off him now!" he roared, making the teens all stop and look.

Ash let out a sigh of relief. Any more and he might have cummed in his pants. "But Brock!" cried out a girl on his shoulders. "This meanie was hurting Onix!"

"This is a Pokémon Gym battle, there was a good chance Onix may have been hurt. None of you should be here in the first place."

"But big bro we didn't want your Pokémon to get hurt," the oldest male of the group said defensively.

'_Big bro?_' Ash thought. He looked at all the teens, and then it hit him. All of these teens were Brock's younger siblings. They must have been watching the Gym Battle and ended up getting worried for their older brother's Pokémon, so worried that they felt they needed to stop him from ending the battle.

Ash smiled and stood up straight. "I forfeit the match," he said simply, shocking everyone.

"W-W-What?!" Brock said in disbelief.

Ash set each of Brock's siblings off his body and looked at Brock. "Your siblings all really care about you and your Pokémon. They don't want to see you or them get hurt, just like I don't want to see my Pokémon get too hurt and I'm sure you don't want yours either. I know that family is important, more important than a simple Gym Battle. I forfeit the match for now, but I promise I'll be back one day." Ash smiled at Brock. "Thanks for the great battle though Brock. Come on Riolu."

"_Coming!_" Riolu exclaimed as he followed Ash.

"Okay, that was weird," Misty said as she got up and followed Ash along with the rest of his Pokémon.

Ash and the group left the gym, leaving Brock in a stunned silence.

**oOoOoOo**

"I still can't believe you gave up the Gym battle like that Ash," Misty said as she and Ash walked towards their rooms in the Pokémon Center.

"I know Misty," Ash said with a roll of his eyes. Next to him walked Riolu. Pikachu was currently being healed while the rest of his Pokémon were sleeping inside their balls. Riolu made it clear he preferred to be outside his ball like Pikachu. "But try not to get too bent out of shape for it. It was still a good experience."

"Yeah sure," Misty replied. "Well, I guess there is always the next gym." The two of them got to their rooms. "Well, I'm going to hit the hey. Night Ash." Misty gave Ash a quick peck on the cheek before walking into her room.

"Night Misty," Ash said before entering his own room with Riolu. "Well Riolu, it's time for bed."

"_Okay Ash,_" Riolu replied. "_By the way, I wanted to say…I had a lot of fun in our Gym Battle today_."

Ash smiled. "I'm glad Riolu," he replied. "I'm sorry I forfeited the match. You would have easily won if Brock's siblings didn't get in the middle of it."

"_I know,_" Riolu replied. "_I'm just glad to have been able to help. I had a lot of fun battling with you._"

"I'm glad you had fun Riolu. You were great," Ash said with a warm tone as he hugged the blue and black Pokémon. He then felt something poke his stomach. He looked down and saw Riolu's hardened 4 inch cock. He blinked in surprise.

Riolu's cheeks were blushing red as he tried to look away. "_I'm sorry Ash. I was just remembering how you Brock's siblings seemed to be exciting you even though they were hurting you. You're so nice to me and so kind and I just… I like you._"

Ash was surprised, but couldn't help but smile warmly. "I like you too Riolu, a lot," he said before kissing the blue Pokémon's forehead. "Now, let's take care of this." He pointed at Riolu's member.

Ash stood up and quickly discarded his clothes. Riolu couldn't stop staring at his trainer's impressive form, even more so at the large member and balls that hung. Riolu was blushing heavily, trying to hide his own hardness.

"Don't hide yourself Riolu," Ash said in a comforting tone. "Come with me to the bed." Riolu nodded and followed Ash onto the bed.

Ash picked Riolu up and set him on the bed. Riolu was curious as to Ash was going to do, that was until Ash leaned down and started to lick the canine's member. "_A-Ash!_" he cried out as his trainer licked the pink shaft.

Ash smiled as he licked Riolu's shaft, he knew that this was Riolu's first time mating, so he wanted to make it special for the young fighting type. He licked the young Pokémon's human-shaped cock all over from the tip down to the balls. Ash's treatment was making the blue Pokémon moan out as the feeling of pleasure racked his body.

Ash decided to take thing further and took Riolu's member into his mouth. Riolu let out a loud cry as Ash took his shaft into his mouth. Ash sucked on the member while also bobbing up and down the shaft. While his mouth tended to Riolu's dick, Ash's hand tended to the Pokémon's balls. He caressed Riolu's sack, making the canine's sense of control waver even more.

It took very little time before Riolu was ready to blow his load. "_A-Ash!_" Riolu cried out as he came into Ash's mouth. Ash was easily able to swallow all of Riolu's seed, but it was an impressive amount.

Ash pulled away from Riolu's slightly spent cock and licked his lips. "That was tasty," he said with a grin.

Riolu was panting heavily from having cummed, he had never thought anything could feel as good as what he had just went through. Even though he just came however, he could still feel his lustful desires stirring. He looked at his trainer and a thought of realization passed through his mind.

Riolu wanted to mate with his trainer, and he wanted it now.

"_Ash,_" the little jackal said in a heated tone as he turned around onto his stomach, exposing his ass to his trainer. "_P-Please mate with me!_"

Ash was surprised by Riolu's action, thinking that the young Pokémon would not be ready to go all the way, or at least fall asleep after his climax. However, Ash would not turn away his Pokémon in need.

He smiled and crawled over to Riolu and kissed the Pokémon's head. "Alright Riolu, get ready," Ash whispered. He stuck three fingers into his mouth, getting them all nice and wet before stick one into Riolu's entrance. The young fighting type let out a gasp as he felt the intrusion push into him. Ash's finger wriggled around inside him, making the blue Pokémon gasp and moan.

Ash decided to push thing further and stuck a second finger into Riolu's ass, making the Pokémon cry out in surprise at the unfamiliar yet not unpleasant feeling. Ash smiled as his Pokémon moaned and gasped from his fingers. He pushed his fingers in and out and wriggled them around. He then started scissoring his fingers, trying his best to stretch the Pokémon's ass so that he could take his cock. He continued this action for three minute before he thought that Riolu was ready.

He pulled out the fingers inside Riolu's entrance and used them to lube up his hard member. Carefully, Ash positioned himself behind Riolu's rear gently pushed in.

Riolu's eyes went wide as he felt Ash's cock push into him. '_S-S-So b-b-big!'_ he thought.

Ash was able to push in his dick at least halfway. He knew that Riolu wasn't ready for all of him, so he would at least give him this much. Ash could feel Riolu shivering under him, so he gave the Pokémon another kiss on the forehead as comfort. Riolu became calmer, but he still shivered at the cock inside him.

Ash then started to pull out and push back in, pumping his dick into Riolu's ass. Riolu moaned as he felt his trainer thrust into him. Ash was moaning at the tightness of Riolu's ass as he thrust in and out.

"_ASH!_" Riolu screamed as he felt Ash strike his sweet post. It felt like a bolt of pleasurable electricity coursing through his body.

Ash smiled as he found Riolu's sweet post. He thrust hard into the spot more, each time resulting in Riolu letting out a cry of pleasure. He could feel Riolu's body shaking excitedly as he plunged into the Pokémon's ass.

It didn't take long for Riolu to reach his climax with Ash's intense fucking. "_ASH!_" he cried out as he came onto the bed sheets. As Riolu came, his insides clenched around Ash's cock, which pushed Ash over the edge as well.

"Riolu!" Ash moaned as he came inside his Pokémon. Riolu gasped as he felt Ash's cum flow into him. The load flowed into him, filling to the brim.

After a minute Ash's release came to an end. Ash let out a heavy pant as he pulled out his limp dick out of Riolu's ass, letting his cum ooze out of the Pokémon's ass.

Riolu had a smile of happiness on his face. Ash was happy their mating had made Riolu so happy. He leaned down and kissed the Pokémon's cheek, and Riolu quickly returned the favor. He was so happy to have Ash as his trainer.

**oOoOoOo**

The following day, Ash and Misty woke up and decided it was time to move on from Pewter City. Before they left the city, Misty declared she wanted to make some purchases for their trip and that she would catch up with Ash later.

Ash decided to at least get some distance and started walking with Pikachu on his shoulder and Riolu at his side.

"_So Ash_," Pikachu spoke. "_Where are we going for our next badge?_" Pikachu asked.

"Well, the closest city with a Gym is actually Cerulean City," Ash replied. "If my memory serves, it's a Water type gym."

"_Then I'm guessing Pikachu is going to be our main weapon?_" Riolu asked. He was walking with spry steps, still happy to have mated with Ash the night before.

"That is the plan, though I do plan on giving the others a chance to battle too," Ash replied. "I also promise you'll get your chance to battle again too Riolu." Riolu grinned at Ash.

"_You know, I'm still miffed you gave up yesterday Ash,_" Pikachu said. "_I mean, Riolu pretty much won that fight, but then those little twerps showed up and you had to be the good guy._"

"Now don't get all bent out of shape Pikachu," Ash said with a chuckle. "Brock's siblings didn't want his Onix to get hurt. They all seemed to really to look up to him. I asked around and it turns out Brock's parents went off leaving him to take care of all his siblings. He's a really caring person, and his siblings just want him to be happy and his Pokémon safe."

"_I suppose it's understandable,_" Pikachu grumbled. "_Well, I guess on the plus side I will get a rematch against that Onix of his._" Ash chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey Ash! Wait up!" a familiar voice cried from behind. Ash and his Pokémon turned around to see someone running towards them.

"Brock?" Ash said in disbelief as he saw the older male running towards him. He noticed Brock had a large green backpack on his back.

"Hey Ash, I'm glad I caught up to you," Brock said with a smile. "I wanted to give you this." Brock held out his hand, revealing a small grey stone-shaped badge.

Ash blinked in surprise. "Is that…"

"The Boulder Badge," Brock replied. "You would have won our battle if my siblings hadn't interfered. You showed great strategy and caring for your Pokémon, It's only appropriate for me to give you this badge. You've earned it."

"I…I don't know what to say," Ash said as Brock handed him the badge. "Thank you Brock. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Ash," Brock replied. "Ash, may I be honest with you?" Ash gave him an odd look, but nodded. "To tell you the truth, I get more pleasure from raising Pokémon then from making them battle. I don't care about being a great Pokémon trainer. I want to become the world's best breeder! But I couldn't leave here because I had to look after my brothers and sisters."

Ash nodded in understanding, but then he realized something. "Wait, had?"

Brock smiled. "My father showed up after our battle. Turns out he watched it and he got inspired by you to come back and take his responsibilities as the Gym Leader and to take care of our family. He told me to go out and follow my dream. That's the other reason why I came here Ash, I was wondering if I could travel with you on your journey."

Ash blinked in surprise, then smiled. "Of course you can travel with me Brock. We'd be more than glad to have ya, right guys?"

"_Yeah!_" Riolu exclaimed happily.

"_Sure, just as long I get a rematch with Onix_," Pikachu replied with cocky grin.

Ash chuckled and smiled at Brock. "Well Brock, welcome to the team," Ash said, holding out his hand.

Brock smiled back and took Ash's hand. "Thanks Ash. I look forward to travelling with you."

"Same," Ash replied. "Though we can't go anywhere yet. I'm waiting for a friend of mine who had to make a few more last minute purchases before we left town. We're going to have to wait for her for a bit."

"That's alright," Brock replied. "What were you planning to do before I got here?"

"Not much," Ash replied. "But now that you're here," Ash gave Brock a devilish smirk. Pikachu and Riolu both saw the smirk and grinned knowingly.

Brock gave Ash a confused look, but that quickly was replaced by a shock one when Ash pressed his lips against his. Before Brock could even think about pushing Ash away, Ash pressed himself against the older boy's body, rubbing their crotches together.

Ash pulled away, leaving Brock in a daze. "I wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on ya," Ash said with a heated tone. "And don't act like you didn't like it either. I saw you getting hard when your siblings were all swarming me. Think of this as repayment for letting your siblings surrounding me."

"O-Okay…" Brock said in a slight daze.

Ash grinned naughtily.

In a matter of seconds, Ash expertly stripped Brock and himself of their clothes. Ash had to marvel at Brock's 10 inch cock. It was longer and thicker and his, though Ash's balls still outclassed Brock's Brock was also more muscular, which left Ash licking his lips. Brock also couldn't help but stop staring at Ash's sexy body as well.

They had moved to a secluded area away and hidden from the road. While they would have liked to have join in, Pikachu and Riolu decided to stand guard so that no one would interfere with their trainer's fun.

Ash stepped forward and kissed Brock on the lips again, and Brock happily accepted. The two wrapped their arms around their naked bodies as they made out, their hard cocks rubbing against each other. Ash was feeling up Brock's muscular body and he slithered his tongue into the older boy's mouth.

Brock was feeling up Ash as well. Like Misty, he was no virgin having done it with a few others before. This was however the first time he'd ever done it with another dude before. He was surprised when he found himself attracted to Ash's looks, even more so when he got hard from how Ash looked when he was getting attacked by his siblings. Even though he accepted that he was attracted to Ash, he didn't expect to get a chance to get intimate with Ash this quickly.

Brock felt Ash's tongue thrust into his mouth so he countered with his own, and their tongues became entangled in a battle for dominance. For a second, it seemed that Brock was winning, that was until Ash took a firm hold of the older boy's ass. His fingers moved their way back down Brock's rear and started to spread the ass, letting air gently caress the hole.

As the two boy's tongues mingled, their hard cocks rubbed against each other. Ash's dick was already dripping precum and Brock's was starting to as well. Both males were getting very heated from the rubbing of each other's cocks.

Ash's hands caressed around Brock's muscular form. Ash had dealt with several muscular bodies in his life, but Brock was special in his own way. Ash's favorite parts was quickly becoming Brock's ass which felt fun to grope. Each time he did, Brock would let out a gasp that was silenced by his wriggling tongue.

Brock was having equal fun in groping Ash's ass, which outclassed his in volume but he didn't mind. In fact he was loving the feel of Ash's plump round ass and was beginning to imagine what it would be like to bury himself inside it. These thoughts along with their actions were getting Brock more and more excited, and Ash could sense it.

After a two minutes of making out, Ash pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between the mouths of the two males. He licked his lips and smiled which strangely made Brock shiver.

With a light push, Brock fell to the sleeping mats that were set down for their fun. Ash gleamed at the naked body before him, imagining all the possible fun times he would have in the future with Brock just like he had with Misty.

Brock wondered what Ash had plan. His answer came as Ash loomed over him with his hard dripping dick pointing right down at him. Ash leaned down, his face right in front of Brock's cock, marveling at the dark-skinned meat. Like him, Brock was hairless down there, which Ash preferred.

"A-Ash? W-What are yo-Ah!" Brock let out a moan as he felt Ash's tongue come in contact with his sensitive rod.

Ash started from the base and licked Brock's dick all the way to the tip nice and slowly. He went back down and started licking the appendage all over. He was reveling in the taste and the sound of Brock's moans as he licked the shaft. As he licked he also caressed Brock's balls with his delicate fingers, which made Brock moan even louder.

"A-Ash!" Brock moaned as Ash licked his dick all over, making it nice and wet. Once Ash thought it was enough, he decided to push it further and took the shaft into his mouth. "Gah!" Brock jerked up, accidentally forcing Ash to take more of the gym leader's cock into his mouth. Ash was not at all bothered by this for he was easily able to take every inch of Brock's thick meat into his mouth and throat. Ash kept going until he was at the base of Brock's dick and his nose was nuzzling the older boy's nuts. "F-F-Fuck!" Ash then pulled back, moving himself till only the tip of Brock's dick remained in his mouth but he quickly came back down, easily deep-throating the gym-leader's dick down once more.

As Ash sucked and bobbed up and down his cock, Brock continued to moan, but then felt something wet hit his nose. He looked up and saw Ash's dick leaking precum. Even though he had never done it with another male before, Brock did not care. It was like Ash's lustful desires were passing through into him, making him wanting to give Ash as much pleasure as he gave him. Brock reached up and took a firm hold of Ash's ass and brought down Ash's meat to his own mouth.

Ash's eyes went wide as he felt Brock's mouth wrap around his shaft. Brock made it clear before that he was the first male he ever had sex with, so he didn't expect Brock to be trying the same thing he did, but Ash did not mind. Rather, it made him happy to see Brock was trying to go as far as him. The gym leader in question was sucking him off as best of his ability. He didn't have Ash's skill or experience sucking large rods like his, but he was able to take at the very least seven inches of Ash's shaft.

With Brock sucking on his shaft, Ash was moaning just as much as the older boy. Their moans vibrated around each other's cocks, exciting the two boys further and further. It pretty much became a battle to see who would make who cum first.

Ash refused to let Brock win this battle. Using his tongue, he flicked the slit of his tip. The surprisingly new feeling made Brock buck again into Ash's mouth, which Ash easily accepted. Ash continued his actions, sucking on Brock's cock while flicking the slit and caressing his balls. The combined skill effort proved too much for Brock's control to handle.

Brock moaned around Ash's cock as he came into the raven-haired male's mouth. Ash's cheeks bulged from the sudden filling of cum, but he quickly swallowed the stream of cum that flowed down his mouth and into his throat.

Brock's release came to an end and he was left panting, pulling away from Ash's still hard shaft. "Gah…hah…" he panted as he felt his release come to an end. He was still hard, but slightly deflated.

Ash pulled away from Brock's dick, slurping off the remainder of his cum into his mouth. "Mmm…tasty," Ash said as he looked at Brock. "I think it's time we went to the main course."

Brock for a moment thought that meant that he was going to get a chance to fuck Ash. These thoughts were quickly dashed as Ash turned around and pushed Brock's legs up. "A-Ash?! W-What are you doing?!" Brock exclaimed in shock as he saw Ash point his still hard dick at his asshole.

"Like I said, this is repayment for letting your siblings gang up on me," Ash said in a fake-sweet yet hot tone. He held up Brock's legs as he pointed his dick to the gym leader's hole. "Don't worry, you'll be feeling good in no time."

Brock had no chance to argue as Ash pushed his dick past the ring of flesh and into the dark-skinned male. Brock was gasping and moaning as he felt Ash's shaft push into him. He'd never felt anything like this before, but the strangest part was that he felt hot and good from having Ash's cock inside him.

"So tight Brock," Ash moaned as he filled the older male's hole. Ash did not stop pushing until he was balls deep into the older male. Once he was completely inside, Ash pulled out until only he was half inside and thrust back in.

"GAH!" Brock friend out as he felt Ash immediately strike his prostate. It felt like his entire body went on fire as he felt the tip of Ash's shaft ram into him.

Ash was surprised to have found Brock's special spot so quickly, but this did not bother him. Rather, a devilish smirk from on his face.

Before Brock even had a chance to recover, Ash pulled out and thrust once more, striking Brock's prostate again. Brock screamed as he felt Ash hit his spot again and again. Ash repeatedly struck Brock's sweet spot over and over again, making the older boy scream and moan wildly.

"Ash! Fuck! Ash!" Brock moaned as Ash continued to plow his ass wildly. He no longer felt odd for having sex with another male, or even about having said male fuck his ass. All Brock care about was getting plowed by Ash. He felt like his mind was becoming mush as Ash's shaft was mixing up his insides like an electric mixer. "Fuck! I'm cumming!"

Brock's seed shot out of his shaft and onto his own chest, splattering all over. Even as he came, Ash did not stop fucking the older male. "We're not done yet Brock," Ash said in a heated tone. He continued to plow the older male's hole over and over.

Brock was moaning wildly as Ash's cock continued to ram his sweet spot. His mind was lost to the pleasure of the shaft being shafted into him. If this was what it would be like to travel with Ash, he had made the right choice.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum Brock," Ash howled as he felt his pressure building up to its breaking point. Brock didn't care, he was too busy moaning Ash's name to care. He was about ready to blow his third load as well.

"Brock!" Ash howled as his release came. His seed shot out and flowed into the older male. Brock let out a powerful cry of pleasure as he felt Ash's seed flow into him, expelling his own seed for a third time.

Ash's release lasted longer than Brock's, but once done he collapsed onto the larger male. Ash looked at Brock, their eyes meeting. The two males smiled at each other and then kissed. '_This is the start of a beautiful friendship,_' Brock thought happily.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice then spoke from behind. Ash and Brock looked back to see Misty standing before them with a smirk on her face. "What do we have here?"

"Hey Misty," Ash greeted happily. "Guess what, Brock's going to be joining us!"

"That's great Ash," Misty replied. "I guess we should initiate him fully then. Besides, it would be a good idea to test out the new toys I bought." Misty held out a plastic bag full of sex toys.

"Awesome!" Ash said excitedly.

Brock sweated with a nervous grin. '_Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?_'

* * *

><p><strong>And we did it! We made it to Pewter City! Finally!<strong>

**Oh I am so glad to have finally made to this part. In all my previous versions of this story, I never made it to Pewter City and to Brock. Finishing this chapter is a symbol that I plan to continue this story all the way to the end (if there ever is one).**

**So let's talk about the chapter itself. First we have the meeting with Flint and the lemon between Ash and Nurse Joy. In the second chapter we had a lemon between Ash, Jenny and Joy, so I thought it was only appropriate to give Ash a lemon with only a Joy. Don't worry, he'll be doing several more Joys and Jennys throughout this story, so get ready for the fun.**

**The Battle Tourney was something I came up with that will be a running theme through the story. Ash will partake in several more of them soon. It was through this tournament that Ash got Riolu. Speaking of which, before anyone has a chance to complain, this is the Aura Sphere Riolu from the anime that appeared in Sinnoh. I decided to bring him in earlier since I really wanted Ash to have Riolu early on. Riolu will be part of a trio along with Pikachu and one more Pokémon yet to be revealed. Speaking of which, the lemon between Ash/Pidgeotto was one I have been planning for a while. I was originally going to make the story strictly anthro-Pokémon, however I decided to have Pokémon be able to shift between both their normal forms and anthropomorphic forms at will. Ash will be mating with Pokémon in both forms throughout the story.**

**The battle with Brock was fun to write, especially with how Ash used Brock's underestimating of him to his advantage. After getting Riolu, Ash decided to take some more training time to prep for the battle, which with the training from before helped him get more than ready for the gym battle. Then we have the part with Brock's siblings attacking/arousing Ash. This was one of the scenes that got me the idea to start this fic and I'm glad to have used it. Next we have the lemon between Ash and Riolu which I really loved writing. The same could be said about the lemon between Ash and Brock. After all the struggles, I'm glad with how this turned out.**

**Now we're moving on to the future of KetchumAllShipping, and I'm glad you guys are joining me for the ride. Remember, if you guys have any ideas for lemons or for Pokémon you want Ash to get, please tell me.**

**Teams**

**Ash – Pikachu (M), Rattata (F), Spearow (M), Butterfree (M), Pidgeotto (M), Beedrill (M, Fx3), Riolu (M)**

**Misty – Staryu (M), Starmie (F), Goldeen (F)**

**Brock – Onix (M), Geodude (M)**

**Next time – Mt. Moon Mystery  
><strong>**Ash and his friends head towards the next city, but first they must go through Mt. Moon. They must deal with an overzealous scientist, a crazed crew of crooks, and the possibility of extraterrestrial Pokémon. Ash's adventure is only getting wilder.**

**Until Next time my friends!**

**Please Review!**

**ZeroRestraints signing off!**


End file.
